Harry Potter and the Impending Storm
by SlytherinNinjaKnight
Summary: A Godfather dead, a Prophecy revealed and a boy left to ponder. Harry Potter is about to enter a pivotal year in his life, one that will shape his and the magical world's future. Will he crumble under the mounting pressure or rise up and become the man he is destined to be? Rated M for violence, language and adult situations.
1. A New Voice and Perspective

**Dedication: Over this past weekend, the fan fiction world lost a pillar of our community with the passing of broomstick flyer. Her stories were some of the first I ever read on this site, and got me into writing. I loved reading her compilations of one-shots as well as the short stories that were posted here and she will be greatly missed. Broomstick flyer's family shall be in my prayers during this difficult time.**

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is NOT mine, I don't own any of JK Rowling's masterpiece. There will be some recognizable lines from "_Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince"_ and they aren't mine. The OC, Andrew Lucas Evans, is mine though. **

18.5. 444. 26,640. 1,598,400. 1,598,401…1,598,402.

These numbers were etched in the mind of Harry Potter, constantly growing larger with each passing second. 18.5 days, 444 hours, 26,640 minutes, 1,598,430 seconds had passed since Sirius had been killed. Killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, killed because he had been trying to protect Harry from Harry's own foolishness. It was Harry's own fault that Sirius was dead, if he had listened to Hermione, if he had remembered the mirror that Sirius had given him, if Snape had taught him Occlumency properly. If, if, if.

"Argh!" Harry cried as his frustration boiled over into rage; rage at Bellatrix, Snape, Voldemort, Dumbledore and most importantly, himself. Harry's cry of rage turned into one of pain as he punched his bedroom wall, which only served to hurt his hand.

"Boy!" Vernon's shout made Harry cringe in reflex. "What in the bloody hell are you doing up there?"

"Nothing Uncle Vernon," Harry said in a strangled tone, trying to keep the pain from his throbbing hand from affecting his voice. Hearing his uncle grumble about disrespectful degenerates, Harry sucked in a breath through clenched teeth.

"Where are you going boy?" Vernon growled from the sitting room, looking up from the newspaper. Harry noticed the vein throbbing in Vernon's forehead, telling Harry that Vernon was not in a particularly good mood, if he ever was. Harry guessed that Vernon was thinking about the scolding that members of the Order of the Phoenix had given him when the Dursleys had picked Harry up from King's Cross a little over a week before. As soon as they had returned to Privet Drive, Vernon had gone on a loud rant about the Order, and Harry could tell that Vernon had wanted to vent his anger on his nephew but Moody's warning had probably stayed the man's hand.

"I am going for a walk," Harry said in a tone of forced politeness.

Vernon's small eyes narrowed at his nephew. Harry could easily tell that Vernon was wracking his brain, trying to figure out what Harry was up too, not that Harry was up to anything. He finally snorted and went back to his paper, deciding that it was more important than Harry.

Harry quickly left Privet Drive, not wanting to give Vernon any excuse to try and forbid Harry from leaving the house. The weather seemed to be mocking Harry, as there was not a cloud in the sky and it was nowhere as hot as it had been last summer. Harry heard the occupants of Privet Drive enjoying it the summer sunshine, and as he approached the play park that spilt Privet Drive and Magnolia Crescent, the sounds of children laughing and playing grew louder.

As Harry entered the play park and began walking along the path that ringed the park he noticed that some of the laughter had died away. Harry knew that the vast majority of the inhabitants of Privet Drive and Magnolia Crescent believed that he was a delinquent and troublemaker who spent the school year at St. Brutus' Center for Criminally Incurable Boys, conveniently ignoring the fact that St. Brutus' didn't exist, and that if it did, why would they let him leave for the summer holidays if he was such a hardened criminal like the Dursleys claimed?

Harry slowly walked around the park, letting his feet lead him as his mind wander. And the main thought that occupied Harry's mind when he wasn't thinking of Sirius was the prophecy. The hoarse and halting tones of Professor Trelawney haunted Harry's dreams just as much as Sirius' last moments had in the last two weeks since Dumbledore had finally told Harry why Voldemort kept coming after him.

A spike of anger surged through Harry at the thought of his long-bearded Headmaster. Dumbledore had known why Voldemort had wanted Harry dead since before Harry was even born and yet only told Harry after he had had too. Part of Harry wondered if Dumbledore had ever planned on telling Harry about the Prophecy, he had deliberately walked around the issue at the end of Harry's first year. Perhaps if Dumbledore hadn't ignored Harry the previous year, then Sirius would still be alive.

Harry's thoughts drifted to the letter that had arrived yesterday, a letter from Dumbledore. It had said that the Headmaster would be arriving at Privet Drive in three days time to take Harry to the Burrow where he would spend the rest of the summer holidays. Harry was astounded that he would be leaving Privet Drive after only spending what would be two weeks there especially after Dumbledore had told Harry why he had to stay at the Dursleys for his own 'protection'.

"Watch it Potter," a familiar but unwelcome voice sneered, drawing Harry from his thoughts. It was Piers Polkiss, and the remnants of Dudley's gang. Piers had taken the reins after Dudley had stopped hanging around the boys last year, in fact Dudley hadn't been as bad as he had been this summer. '_I wonder if those Dementors actually put a new soul into Dudley_,' Harry thought.

"Hey, I'm talking to you Potter," Piers snarled as Harry sidestepped the group of five overindulged bullies. "You should respect your betters Potter, or there will be problems."

Harry rolled his eyes at the childish threat. He briefly wondered if Malfoy and Piers had the same handbook listing their threats. Harry had faced down dozens of more dangerous threats than a schoolyard bully, and Harry was no longer the small and scrawny twig that he had been in his youth. The years of near starvation he had suffered under the Dursleys' roof had been nearly completely offset by the meals at Hogwarts and care packages sent by Mrs. Weasley. And Quidditch had turned Harry's body from near skin and bones to a lean and muscled youth.

"Leave off Piers, I don't want any trouble," Harry said. "And besides when I see someone who is better than me, and I'll show them the proper respect."

"Why you!" Piers snarled but one of his mates proved to have more than two brain cells when he stopped Piers from reaching for something in his pocket.

"Not here Piers," the boy hissed.

"Get off me," Piers growled, shouldering the boy aside. But he stopped reaching for his pocket. "You got lucky here Potter, but soon that luck will run out."

Harry had gone tense when Piers started reaching for his pocket. He knew that he could use magic in defense of himself and others, but being surrounded by Muggles gave him pause. He wasn't completely sure what the Ministry of Magic would do to him, even if the Prophet had taken to calling him the Chosen One, and with Fudge ousted, Harry didn't know the political climate.

Harry finally released his held breath when Piers and company had moved on. He knew that he would need to watch his back for the next few days, he wasn't afraid of Piers or anything but without his magic, Harry was at a severe disadvantage.

"You know lad, you should try and not get into these scrapes," an amused voice said from Harry's right. "Your reputation in these parts isn't the most flattering."

Harry turned and saw that the speaker was an older man, probably in his sixties judging from the thinning white hair and lined face and hands. He was sitting on one of the benches that were placed around the play park to let people sit and watch the children play or to rest during a walk or run.

"But why should you care, most of these people can't see farther than their own nose," the old man chuckled. "You don't look like a criminally insane delinquent. If you were, then those boys would be heading to the hospital instead of home."

Harry felt a small bubble of warmth appear in his chest. Here was someone who didn't believe the lies that the Dursleys had been spreading about him for years.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry introduced himself to the old man.

"I already know that lad," the man said. "Everyone knows your name but I want to know your story lad."

"If you know my name then you probably know my story sir," Harry said.

"I am not a sir lad, name is Colonel Andrew Lucas Evans, retired of course," the man chuckled.

Harry felt like he had been struck by lightning. "Evans? Your last name is Evans?" he asked quietly, his voice cracking slightly.

"That's right lad, but I am not related to your mum," Mr. Evans said heavily.

"How did you know…"

"Harry, I know exactly who you are," Andrew said, looking right into Harry's wide green eyes.

"You're a…wizard then?" Harry whispered, mindful of the people walking around the pair.

"Not exactly," Andrew chuckled. "Perhaps it is best that I tell you my story before you tell yours," he mused.

"But sir, if you know who I am, then you know my story already."

"I don't want to know that Ministry-approved twaddle or the Prophet's lies, I want to know the true story of Harry Potter, straight from the source," Andrew said firmly.

Harry blinked, trying to not show how he was being affected by this man's simple gesture of wanting to know Harry Potter, not the Boy-Who-Lived or the Chosen One but just Harry.

"Ok," Harry agreed sitting down next to the older man.

"Good," Andrew said. "Now then, my story starts long before your time. I was born in 1921 here in Little Whinging."

"Wait but that means you're almost 75 years old, you barely look over sixty!" Harry exclaimed. "How?"

"Magic," Andrew answered with a grin that looked like it belonged on one of the Weasley twins making Harry grin as well. "While I never went to Hogwarts, I still had magic in me."

"But if you could use magic, why didn't you go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked. He had never heard of anyone who could use magic but hadn't attended Hogwarts though now that Harry thought about it, there had to be more magical children than what attended Hogwarts living in England.

"I have no idea," Andrew said. "I didn't perform any magic until I was facing down the barrel of a German SS bastard's gun, I thought that I was dead to rights when suddenly this red light shot from my hand and knocked the man's gun from his hands, and it allowed me the chance to kill the bastard and I did."

"You performed wandless magic, a wandless **Disarming Charm**! That's supposed to be impossible!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well so is surviving the Killing Curse," Andrew commented. Harry tried to answer back but couldn't. "Harry, before you got your letter from Hogwarts, did you believe magic was possible?"

"No," Harry admitted.

"Exactly," Andrew grinned. "Just because something is considered impossible doesn't mean it is impossible. Your own story is proof of that. Now back to my story, after escaping that German, I still had no clue how I survived of course, that is until one of my squad mates took me aside explained things. His name was Nathaniel Granger, and he told me he was a Squib. Nate told me all about the wizarding world, how he had been disowned by his own family because he couldn't do magic, how the magical world was dealing with its own war against the German sorcerer Grindelwald."

"You fought against Grindelwald?"

"Against his and Hitler's," here Andrew paused and spat on the ground, "forces," he finished. "I saw that atrocities that the Nazis did all in the name of Hitler," another spit, "and cleansing the world of undesirables and such. And now this Dark Lord, Voldemort, is trying to do the same thing. And lad, the only way to stop men like that is to end them, permanently."

"But I am only fifteen, I'm no soldier," Harry exclaimed.

"That you aren't Harry," Andrew agreed with a nod. "But the only thing evils needs to succeed is for good men to do nothing. Harry, I'm not telling you to go and join the military or something like that, but what you did last year tells me that you will not bow to pressure. No matter how much the Prophet and the Ministry sought to discredit you, you never wavered. And that takes serious courage and bravery."

Harry fought, and failed, to keep the blush from rising up his neck. "Thank you," he said.

"Harry, now you know some of my story, what about your own?" Andrew asked.

Harry took a deep breath and began. He told Andrew everything, from being dropped off at the Dursleys after _that night_, all the way up to the events of the past year. Andrew kept quiet all throughout, letting Harry speak without interruption, knowing that the boy had to get it all off his chest. Andrew saw a lot of his younger self in Harry, being thrown into a situation with no warning or preparedness.

Harry felt completely drained after finishing his story, like a dishtowel that had been wrung out too many times. "And that's it," he said, sitting back on the bench. Even though he felt exceedingly tired, Harry also felt lighter than he had in quite some time.

"Thank you lad, for trusting me with all that," Andrew said after a few moments of digesting. "You probably have heard some words of comfort already but I do understand what you are most likely going through. During the war, I led my squad right into an ambush and we lost two buddies of mine. It was my fault that they were killed, I was in charge, and it was my decision to go into that village. And I have had to live with that guilt all these years. So Harry, let me tell you that your godfather's death was not your fault."

Harry looked up and straight into Andrew's warm brown eyes, so much like Hermione's or Ginny's. Then the floodgates opened, tears began pouring down Harry's cheeks. Harry barely felt Andrew place an arm around his shoulders as Harry poured out his pent up grief for the loss of his godfather.

"Let it all out Harry," Andrew said. "Sirius would not want you to keep this all bottled up."

Harry nodded, wiping his eyes and nose clear.

"Feeling better lad?"

"Yes sir I am," Harry said.

"Good, and don't call me sir," Andrew said. "Now Harry, I still can tell that you haven't told me the whole story."

Harry looked up at the old man who he couldn't help but trust. He had just knew that he could trust Mr. Lucas even though Harry had just met the man not even three hours ago. "The Headmaster told me why Riddle came after me in the first place," Harry said. "Riddle believes that I'm the only one who can stop, the only one who can kill him."

Andrew blinked slowly behind his glasses and then whistled lowly. "Well that's quite a doozy," he said. "And you believe Dumbledore then?"

"Of course I do," Harry said hotly. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Harry, I don't know Dumbledore personally, only his reputation," Andrew said. "But the chances that you, out of all the people in this world, is the only one who can kill him, that just sounds very far-fetched."

"I know," Harry admitted. "But it also answers a lot of questions that I've had. And Riddle is the one who killed my parents, I want him to pay."

"And that's understandable," Andrew said. "Grindelwald killed several of my squad mates and comrades and I wanted him to pay. When Dumbledore captured Grindelwald and threw away the key, I was furious. It was like Dumbledore was letting the bastard get away will all the horrible and evil acts that he committed, and all in the name of his so-called Greater Good."

"Wait, I thought that Grindelwald was killed by Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, Dumbledore only best Grindelwald in a duel, and then threw the bastard in Nurmengard," Andrew said with a low growl. "A dozen of my friends were killed in that assault, and when we who had survived found out that Grindelwald was just going to be locked up, we were furious. We wanted him to pay for his crimes, but there is a fine line between justice and revenge Harry."

"How do you know if you've crossed it?" Harry asked, his mind flying back to the Atrium of the Ministry, when he used the **Cruciatus Curse** on Bellatrix Lestrange after she had killed Sirius. He had been so filled with thoughts of revenge and making Bellatrix pay that he used an Unforgivable without even thinking.

"That is something only you can answer Harry, when the time comes," Andrew said. "Now, it's getting late. You should get back to the Dursleys but if you want, we can talk again. An old-timer like me would like to have some to talk with," he chuckled.

"I would like that too Mr. Evans," Harry said. "Maybe we can talk tomorrow."

"Come by the house tomorrow," Andrew said. "Think of it as a thank you for saving my grandson, Mark, from your cousin's gang last year."

Harry flushed in embarrassment.

"None of that Harry," Andrew said. "Don't be embarrassed for doing what is right."

Harry nodded before rising from his seat. "Thank you Mr. Evans," he said. "I will see you tomorrow then."

"Til then lad," Andrew said watching Harry walk off, noticing that the teen's shoulders were higher like some of the weight that was pressing down on them had been lifted. A wan smile tweaked at the old man's lips.

Where the devil have you been boy?" the booming shout of Vernon Dursley greeted Harry as soon as he entered Number Four Privet Drive through the back door.

"I went for a walk in the park," Harry answered.

Vernon snorted in disbelief. "As if I would believe such tripe," he muttered. "Now go help your aunt with dinner, and be quick about it."

Harry went into the kitchen without a word and saw his aunt standing by the stove, looking quite agitated as she usually did when she was waiting on something.

"Start making a salad," Petunia snapped without looking around. "And set the table while you are at it."

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry complied, quickly gathering the cutlery from the drawer. Once the table had been set, Harry rummaged through the icebox for lettuce, tomatoes, carrots and other ingredients for the salad.

As Harry was tossing the salad in a large wooden bowl, he heard the front door open and close followed by the heavy footfalls signaling that Dudley had returned home. Sure enough, Aunt Petunia turned away from her cooking, and snooping, to greet her son.

"Dudders! You're home and just in time for dinner," she said warmly as Dudley entered the kitchen.

"Hi mum," Dudley said, taking his seat at the table. Dudley and Harry caught each other's gaze and Harry was stunned to see Dudley quickly look away as if he was afraid of Harry.

After dinner, and cleaning up for Vernon, Dudley and Petunia, Harry retreated to his room. On his desk was the letter from Dumbledore; it stood out from the other letters that Harry had gotten from his friends. Harry sat down at his desk and picked up the letter from the Headmaster and read it for what must have been the hundredth time.

He still could not believe that he was leaving Privet Drive so quickly. He had only been at the Dursleys for less than two weeks, why so little time? Each year Dumbledore had always said that Harry had to return to Privet Drive each year for some sort of protection that he had put up when Harry had been left here as a baby. Anger once more surged through Harry at the thought of the ancient Headmaster, what right did he have in keeping Harry at a place that Harry wasn't wanted or wanted to be? That was certainly something Harry would ask Dumbledore when the Headmaster came to pick him up.

The soft rustling of feathers took Harry's attention away from the Headmaster's letter. He looked up and saw that Hedwig had returned from hunting and had settled herself on the open windowsill.

"Hey there girl," Harry said, reaching over the desk and began gently stroking Hedwig's breast. "We'll be gone from here soon, and we're never coming back."

Hedwig hooted softly, obviously happy with Harry's decision.

"Dumbledore is coming to get me in a couple of days," Harry said. "I am going to send you off with a letter to Ron and Hermione, and you'll stay at the Burrow until I get there ok?"

Hedwig bobbed her head. Harry grabbed a piece of parchment and quickly scratched out a letter to Ron and Hermione, since he knew that Hermione was at the Burrow already, though why he wasn't sure. Wouldn't she want to spend time with her parents? A spike of guilt coursed through Harry at the realization that Hermione had spent more time at the Weasleys and with him and Ron than her own parents, because of him. Harry couldn't remember the last time that Hermione had spent the majority of a holiday with her parents.

"Here you go Hedwig," Harry said, tying the letter to her leg. "I'll see you in a couple of days, ok?"

Hedwig hooted, nipped Harry gently on the finger before flying silently out the open window. Harry watched his owl and only friend on Privet Drive ghost away on open wings and fade away into the night.

* * *

"Come in Harry, come in," the warm voice of Andrew Evans said as he welcomed Harry inside.

"Thank you Mr. Evans," Harry said. "It is good to see you again."

"Harry, you make it seem like we haven't seen each other in years," Andrew laughed as he led Harry down the hallway and into a sitting room.

Instantly Harry felt at peace in the house. While it had the same layout as the Dursleys but Number Four Privet Drive was Spartan, almost medically spotless and had a cold feel to the house much like a show house on those programs that Aunt Petunia would watch. The Evans' house felt like a home, the walls were painted a soft off-white, not the stark, harsh white that the Dursleys' walls were colored. On a side table in the hallway, keys, spare change and other odds and ends were scattered across its top as if thrown there. At the Dursleys, if everything were not in their proper places, Aunt Petunia would have had a heart attack.

"Have a seat Harry," Andrew said. "Anything to drink?"

"No thank you Mr. Evans," Harry said.

"No need for formalities," Andrew chuckled, taking a seat opposite from Harry in a squashy armchair. "So Harry, what do you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to know more about the war," Harry said without preamble. "You know what I am supposed to do, and you are the only person I know and available that has fought in a war before."

"So what would you like to know?"

"What was it like in World War II?" Harry asked. "I need to know how to deal with being in a war."

"Harry, war is hell," Andrew said bluntly. "There is no possible way for me to tell you how it feels to be in the middle of a war, the crippling fear, the sickly sweet smell of blood, the screams of pain from your friends or the shrill whine of bullets flying overhead. Harry, unless you live through war you will never understand what it means."

Harry fell deeper into the chair. He had hoped that Mr. Evans would be able to help him but it apparently all for naught.

"But don't lose heart Harry," Andrew said noticing the falling of Harry's expression. "Just because for you to get the full picture of what it means to be in war doesn't mean I can't help you in other ways. You are afraid that you are in over your head in having to defeat this Riddle because Riddle has years and magical knowledge over you, right?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I am only fifteen years old and only have just taken my OWLs," he said. "Voldemort knows so much more magic than I do. I have no idea how I am supposed to beat him. I am supposed to have this 'power that he knows not' but I don't know what it is."

"Well from what you have told me, you are more likely to meet Riddle again sooner rather than later," Andrew said. "So my advice would be not to try and learn all new magic. Focus on mastering the basics and your current abilities. It might sound harsh but there is no way you can learn enough magic to match Riddle, not in the limited time you most likely will have, he is too advanced in his magical knowledge and he won't just wait until you equal him. Your best bet is to keep it simple, a master with a rock can kill a novice with a knife."

"Mr. Evans, you said you managed to produce a wandless **Disarmer**? Do you think you can teach me?" Harry asked. A sly smile came to the old man's face.

"That lad I think I can do," Andrew said. "It will be very difficult Harry, my first use of magic was fueled by fear. I think it was more accidental magic than anything else but after the war, it took me a nearly a full year before I could produce anything at will. Wandless magic is not impossible as they say, but it is very difficult and demanding."

"I want…no, I need to know how to do this type of magic," Harry said fiercely. "It could be the key to beating Voldemort."

Andrew grinned at the determination gleaming in Harry's eyes. "All right Harry, then let's get started."

* * *

A hazy mist had descended over the neighborhoods of Privet Drive and Magnolia Crescent, and the temperature had dropped as well. Harry had gotten another letter from Ron and Hermione, telling Harry that they couldn't wait until he arrived at the Burrow. Again Harry wondered why Hermione was already at the Burrow, and promised himself to ask his bushy haired best friend when he arrived at the Weasley home. As he set down the lone letter from Dumbledore again, Harry noticed the leaflets that had come from the Ministry of Magic and scoffed.

The Ministry had thought that they were being helpful by sending out these leaflets with advice in what to do during these dark times, and while some of the ideas were good in theory, much to Harry's surprise, there were others that left Harry shaking his head. Like how the Ministry of Magic assumed that the average witch or wizard could perform a **Shield** or **Disillusionment Charm**. From what Harry remembered about his interactions with the average witch or wizard, it would be a struggle for them to perform either spell in the best circumstances, but in the face of a Death Eater attack…Harry remembered how the crowd had panicked at the Quidditch World Cup at the possibility of a Death Eater attack, and yet they outnumbered the rioters over ten to one.

Next to the Ministry pamphlets was a trio of Daily Prophet articles that had been printed earlier in the summer and that Harry had cut out of the paper. The first reported that Fudge had been ousted from the Ministry due to incompetence and failure of duty where just some of the charges against Fudge. When Harry had seen the article, the teen couldn't contain the smirk that crossed his face. '_It couldn't have happened to a better person,_' Harry thought savagely. The Minister had been a thorn in Harry's side for over a year, he still hadn't received any apologies from the Ministry or anyone else that had believed him a liar about Voldemort's return.

The second article was about the naming of the new Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour. It listed Scrimgeour as the former Head of the Auror Office, and gave a brief recap of his career in the Ministry. Reading the article, Harry could see why the Prophet and the wizarding world were throwing everything they had behind Scrimgeour, really extolling his years of service within the Ministry and chronicling his rise through the Auror office during the first war against Voldemort. Above the article was a photo of the new Minister and Harry had to admit Scrimgeour did look more like a leader than Fudge ever had.

The third article was a somber one, announcing the murder of Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement earlier in the summer. The article reported that it had been Voldemort himself that had killed the formidable witch. Harry remembered that Madam Bones had been the only one who had spoken up for him at the spectacle and farce of a trial the previous summer. She wanted to know why Harry had produced a Patronus in the first place, not just convict him to shut him up. The article also chronicled Madam Bones' career throughout the Ministry, including her actions during the first war against Voldemort, especially her partaking in the capture of Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers after their attack on the Longbottoms.

Reading the article on Madam Bones made Harry realize that he knew next to nothing about the first war against Voldemort. How was he supposed to fight a war against Voldemort and his Death Eaters when he knew nothing about how wizards fought in the first place? Harry decided to pick the minds of the some of the Order members for advice; Moony, Tonks, Kingsley and Mad-Eye would be first on his list since three were Aurors, or had been, and the fourth was a Defence against the Dark Arts Master, surely they knew how the Death Eaters fought.

The thought of Remus made Harry think of Sirius once again, and a numb feeling filled Harry. He had spoken about Sirius to Mr. Evans and the older man had somewhat soothed the ache in Harry's chest. Mr. Evans had repeatedly told Harry that he wasn't at fault for Sirius' death, and with each repetition the ache grew fainter and fainter. Colonel Evans, as the man claimed he would rather be called, said that the ache would never truly leave Harry but that only meant that he had truly cared for that person. The person who was truly at fault for Sirius' death was Bellatrix; she was the one who cursed Sirius. She was the one who killed him, made it so that Harry would never again see Sirius' face in the Gryffindor Common Room's fire or have Hedwig deliver letters to and from Sirius.

A streetlight suddenly went dark out on Privet Drive. Harry stood up and looked out his window in time to see a very familiar figure walking up the garden path. Harry gathered up the letters and articles that littered his desk and shoved them into his trunk. Just as Harry closed his trunk, the bell rang.

"Who in blazes is calling at this time of night?" Vernon's shout came from downstairs. Harry rolled his eyes, he had told the Dursleys that he was leaving tonight but of course they didn't listen, they never did.

Harry made his way out of his room and reached the top of the stairs just as Vernon reached the front door, and threw it open.

"Ah good evening Mr. Dursley," the soft voice of Albus Dumbledore carried up the stairs as clearly as if he was standing next to Harry. "I have come to collect young Harry and take him away for the rest of the summer holidays. Judging by your expression, Harry did not tell you I was coming."

"Actually sir, I did," Harry said, announcing his presence to the Headmaster and Vernon. "They just didn't listen."

"Ah Harry, excellent," Dumbledore said with a grin. "Now Mr. Dursley, perhaps we should continue this conversation in your lovely sitting room. It is not wise to be out in the open in these troubled times. Shall we presume that you have invited me inside?"

Dumbledore sidestepped Vernon and walked briskly into the sitting room of Number Four Privet Drive.

"Hello Petunia, I am Albus Dumbledore, we have of course corresponded before on several different occasions," Dumbledore said with a smile. "I must say your agapanthus are flourishing. And this must be your son Dudley. Excellent you are all here."

"Ah, sir, aren't we leaving?" Harry asked.

"We shall in a few moments," Dumbledore said. "However there are a few matters in which I must discuss with your family first."

Harry frowned at Dumbledore's use of the word, family, to describe the Dursleys but didn't speak up.

"Now, why don't we all take a seat?" Dumbledore suggested. He drew his wand so rapidly that Harry barely saw it; with a casual flick, the sofa zoomed forward and knocked the knees out from under all three of the Dursleys so that they collapsed upon it in a heap. Another flick of the wand and the sofa zoomed back to its original position.

"We may as well be comfortable," Dumbledore said pleasantly.

As he replaced his wand in his pocket, Harry saw that Dumbledore's hand was blackened and shriveled; it looked as though his flesh had been burned away.

"Sir, what happened to your…"

"Later Harry," Dumbledore said. "Please sit down."

Harry took the remaining armchair, choosing not to look at the Dursleys outside of a brief glance. They looked to be in a state of stunned silence.

"Now, how about some refreshments?" Dumbledore asked. "However evidence so far has shown that is being far too optimistic to believe you would provide them, so…"

A third flick of Dumbledore's wand, and a dusty green bottle appeared with five glasses floating next to it. The bottle tipped and poured a healthy amount of honey-colored liquid into each glass, which then floated to each person in the room.

"Madam Rosmerta's finest oak-matured mead," Dumbledore explained, raising his glass to Harry, who took his own and sipped at the drink. He had never tasted anything like it but enjoyed it immensely. Lowering the glass, Harry noticed that the Dursleys hadn't indulged and were trying to ignore the glasses, which must have been difficult as the glasses were nudging them gently on the sides of their heads. Looking over at Dumbledore, Harry could not suppress the suspicion that Dumbledore was rather enjoying himself.

"Sir perhaps, you could let the Dursleys decide if they want a drink," Harry said. "They don't seem to be enjoying your little use of magic against them."

Harry saw Dumbledore's eyes widen slightly and the glasses floated slowly down to the table and settled there.

"Forgive me Harry," Dumbledore said. He turned to the Dursleys, "Though it would have been better manners to accept the drink."

Uncle Vernon swelled up like a balloon in indignation but Harry spoke first. "Sir, would you accept a drink from a stranger that had just appeared out of thin air?"

The Dursleys looked at Harry in shock, the one thought in all their heads, '_Why is he defending us?_'

"My apologies," Dumbledore said. "But I was led to believe that your stays here were not very pleasant."

"They were not but that doesn't mean you can use magic to intimidate them," Harry said. "I would never have expected such a Malfoy-like behavior from you Headmaster."

Dumbledore gave Harry a searching look before nodding. "Yes, I apologize for my moment of weakness," he said. All five glasses vanished and Dumbledore's wand returned to his pocket, and all three Dursleys visibly relaxed. "Now Harry, a situation has arisen that we must take care of before we depart."

"And that is?" Harry asked.

"Sirius' will was discovered last week and he has left everything he owned to you," Dumbledore explained. "These belongings include a sizable amount of gold that has already been added to your vault at Gringotts, all of Sirius' personal possessions and…"

"He's dead?" Vernon interrupted. "His godfather's dead then?"

"Yes," Dumbledore answered simply before turning back to Harry. "Our issue is that Sirius has also left you Number Twelve Grimmauld Place."

"He's been left a house?" Vernon cut in again. Harry saw the man's piggish eyes narrow.

"You can keep it," Harry said. "I don't care, or want the place." Harry never wanted to return to the dark and dank house, being assaulted by memories of Sirius, and how his godfather had been imprisoned in a place that he desperately wanted to leave. '_Much like himself and Privet Drive,_' Harry thought.

"That is very generous," Dumbledore said. "But for the moment we have had to abandon Grimmauld Place."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because there is some confusion regarding who the house will answer too," Dumbledore said. "The Blacks were a very traditional family, and quite possibly would have set up precautions to ensure that the inheritor of the estate to be only of pureblood."

"I'll bet they have," Harry said remembering the portrait of Sirius' mother and the blood purist leanings that she had screamed and ranted on and on about.

"However there is an easy way to discern if the house has passed into your ownership," Dumbledore said.

"How do we do that?"

Dumbledore drew his wand and gave it another flick. With a loud CRACK, a very familiar and unwelcome figure appeared in the middle of the sitting room. And several things happened at once, Petunia screamed, Dudley yelped and Vernon swore.

"Kreacher won't!" the aged house elf shouted. "Kreacher won't obey the nasty half-blood brat!"

"Give him an order," Dumbledore said loudly to be heard over Kreacher's shouting. "If you are his master, then he will have to obey you."

Kreacher continued to shout, reminding Harry of Dudley as a baby when the boy threw a tantrum.

"Kreacher, be silent!" Harry barked. Instantly, Kreacher's shouts ceased and his eyes bulged as the elf tried to speak.

"Well that simplifies things," Dumbledore said pleasantly. "Kreacher has passed into your ownership and so has Grimmauld Place."

"I said you all can keep using the place for meetings," Harry said. "I don't want the place, it was Sirius' prison and he hated it."

"Ah yes," Dumbledore said, sounding slightly contrite. "Now that has been settled, perhaps you could send Kreacher to Hogwarts to work where the other elves will keep an eye on him," he suggested.

Harry nodded. "Kreacher," the silently wailing elf looked up at Harry with loathing, "you will report to Hogwarts to work with the other elves. You will not speak with anyone, or contact anyone without my express permission," Harry ordered. "Now go."

The aged house elf shot Harry a look of pure loathing though Harry thought there was something like respect in the elves' dark eyes before vanishing with a deafening CRACK.

"Excellent, excellent," Dumbledore said. "Interesting set of conditions you added there Harry. Was that really necessary?"

"Kreacher found the loophole in Sirius' orders, and it cost Sirius his life," Harry said. "I won't make the same mistake."

Dumbledore nodded, giving Harry a look of pride. "Now then Harry, have you finished packing?"

"Yes sir," Harry said.

"Good, if you would be so kind as to gather your belongings and bring them down here," Dumbledore said. "We shall of course wait here."

Harry nodded and left the sitting room. He took the stairs two at a time and quickly entered his room. His trunk and rucksack were at the fooy of his bed, ready to go. Harry hefted his rucksack onto his shoulder and grabbed his trunk's handle and dragged the heavy trunk from the room and downstairs. Harry put his trunk down by the front door and went back to the sitting room. Dumbledore and the Dursleys were still sitting in their seats when Harry returned.

"Professor, I am ready to go," Harry said.

"Good," Dumbledore said. "Now before we leave, there is one more thing I must speak to your family about." He turned to face the Dursleys and began, "As you will no doubt be aware but Harry comes of age next summer…"

"No he doesn't," Petunia spoke up. "The…he is a month younger than Dudley, and Dudley doesn't turn eighteen until the year after next."

"Ah yes, however in the wizarding world, we come of age at seventeen," Dumbledore responded. Both Vernon and Petunia looked at one another and muttered something under their breaths, something that Harry didn't catch.

"Now, as Harry has already informed you, the wizard known as Lord Voldemort has returned to this country. The wizarding community is currently in a state of open warfare against Lord Voldemort and his followers, known as Death Eaters."

"Now hold on a moment there," Vernon roared. "You are telling me that there is a bunch of fre…people like you, running around the country killing people, normal, hard working people!"

"Yes, the Death Eaters have the ability and the attitude to kill indiscriminately," Dumbledore said. "And those of non-magical blood are among their favorite targets. The protections that I invoked all those years ago will remain strong as long as Harry can still call this house 'home'. These protections give Harry and yourselves safety, but they will fall the moment Harry turns seventeen, the moment he becomes a man. I will only ask you this; that you will allow Harry to return here, once more before his seventeenth birthday, which will ensure that the protections continue providing for your safety until then."

The Dursleys each had varying reactions to Dumbledore's 'request'; Dudley was looking down at his feet, refusing to face Harry or Dumbledore, Petunia looked thoughtful and to Harry, his aunt looked almost remorseful, and Vernon was trying to work his way through Dumbledore's words.

"Well Harry, I believe it is time for us to be off," Dumbledore said after a few moments of silence. The Headmaster rose and straightened his long black cloak. Harry rose with him, and after a hasty farewell to the Dursleys, followed Dumbledore out into the front hall.

"Now, we do not need be weighed down by these," Dumbledore said. "I shall send them onto the Burrow to await our arrival. However, if you would be so kind as to retrieve your Invisibility Cloak, just in case."

Harry nodded and pulled his Cloak from his rucksack before stuffing the Cloak into his jacket pocket.

"Excellent," Dumbledore beamed and with a wave of his wand, Harry's trunk, rucksack and Hedwig's cage vanished. "Now Harry, let us be off into the night to pursue that flighty temptress, adventure."

"Aren't we going right to the Burrow?" Harry asked as he and Dumbledore made their way toward the underpass that separated Privet Drive and Magnolia Crescent.

"Ah not immediately Harry," Dumbledore said. "There is a small school matter that I need your assistance with, and then we shall go to the Burrow."

Harry frowned at Dumbledore's words. "And why do you need me sir?" he asked. "I am not part of the staff, and don't have any say on school matters."

"Oh, I am sure that you will find yourself useful Harry," Dumbledore said vaguely. "This will do. Now Harry, have you ever Apparated?"

"No, I thought you had to pass a test to Apparate?" Harry asked.

"Correct," Dumbledore smiled. "Now, please hold on tightly to my arm, my left arm, as you saw my wand arm is not fully whole at the moment. And do not let go."

"Sir, what did happen to your hand?"

"Not now Harry, it is quite the thrilling tale and I wish to do it justice," Dumbledore said. "Now Harry, please."

Harry did as he was asked and gripped Dumbledore's offered arm. What followed was a sensation that Harry had never felt before and hoped that he would never go through again. It felt as Harry was being sucked through a tiny straw, being compressed on all sides but just as quickly as it began, the sensation was gone.

"Quite unpleasant I presume," Dumbledore commented, watching Harry shake his head.

"That was horrible," Harry said. "I might even prefer Portkeys to that, are all forms of magical transportation that uncomfortable?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "It does seem that way," he said. "Though you are handling it better than most."

"How?"

"Many people throw up their first time," Dumbledore said. Harry snorted.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, gaining his bearing and looking around the dark clearing that he and Dumbledore had appeared in.

"This is the charming village of Budleigh Babberton," Dumbledore said. "Now Harry, please make sure your wand is at the ready."

"But I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school."

"If there is an attack, I give you permission to use magic to defend yourself," Dumbledore said. "But you need not worry about being attacked tonight."

"Why?"

"Because you are with me."

Harry blinked at the Headmaster's reply, to most it would have sounded the height of arrogance but coming from Albus Dumbledore, there was quite a bit of merit to that statement. There were very few people who would be crazy enough to attack the Headmaster. However how many of those crazy enough were after Harry too?

The pair made their way deeper into the village, passing a dark church and several homes.

"Harry, has your scar been hurting you at all this summer?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry blinked at the question. "No, it hasn't," he said. "And I've been wondering about that, with Voldemort being back and having a real body now, wouldn't it be burning all the time?"

Harry heard Dumbledore make a satisfied sound before answering. "That is an excellent observation," he said. "I, however, have thought otherwise. It seems that Lord Voldemort has realized the dangers of letting you have access to his thoughts and feelings. I believe that he is now employing Occlumency against you."

"Well I'm not complaining about that," Harry said, thinking about how much pain and suffering those dreams and flashes of insight into Voldemort's mind had caused. "Sir, you still haven't told me why exactly we are here? You said it's a school matter but I am tired of being always kept in the dark, you know what happened last year when you didn't tell me about the link."

Dumbledore winced. "Yes quite right," he said. "My apologies Harry, the reason we are here is because I hope to convince a former colleague to come out of retirement. As you are no doubt aware, Hogwarts is once again short a staff member."

"But if this person is a former colleague of yours, why do you need me?"

"I am sure that you will find yourself useful Harry," Dumbledore answered. Harry frowned at the vague answer but before he could comment, Dumbledore continued, "Now we take another left here Harry."

The pair turned down a dimly lit street a block past the village's church.

"Sir, why didn't we just Apparate directly to your old colleague's house?" Harry asked.

"Because Harry, that would be as rude as kicking in the front door," Dumbledore said. "Common courtesy dictates that we let fellow wizards the chance to deny us entry. Also, most wizard dwellings are protected against unwanted Apparitions."

"Like Hogwarts," Harry said. "Well that's what Hermione tells me and Ron."

"She is not wrong," Dumbledore said. "Now then…oh my."

The Headmaster trailed off as the pair came around a corner to a frightening sight. Spell fire was illuminating the interior of a house at the end of the street, and Harry saw several dark robed figures standing around the house. Harry's heart clenched at the sight of the bone white masks of the Death Eaters.

**A/N: Well, welcome to my newest story, _Harry Potter and the Impending Storm. _As you can see, it begins after fifth year and the disaster at the Department of Mysteries. _"Half-Blood Prince_" was my least favorite of the _Harry Potter_ books and films, it has so much potential after _OotP_ but never lived up to that potential in my opinion. I loved the backstory that we got for Tom Riddle, the memories were my favorite parts of the film and book but both Harry and Hermione's characters took such a nose dive that it stole pretty much all the enjoyment I had gotten from the memories. Harry reverted back to _Chamber of Secrets_-Harry, just plodding along and not trying to better himself like he did in books 3-5, even after learning about why Voldemort came after him. I've started this story in an attempt to change that, as well as being inspired by Harry Potter-podcast, Alohomora. If you haven't listened, do so. It is a brilliant way to reignite your love of all things Potter. Til next time,**

**SlytherinNinjaKnight**


	2. A Return to Normal (sort of)

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is NOT mine! It is all owned by JK Rowling, Warner Bros and anyone else JK Rowling has deemed worthy enough to own a piece of her masterpiece, and again, I am NOT one of those who are worthy. I'm just having some fun in JK Rowling's magnificent sandbox. **

"Quickly Harry," Dumbledore urged as he rushed toward the house, wand already drawn. Harry chased after the Headmaster, his own wand in hand.

Without a word, a red bolt shot from Dumbledore's wand and struck the closest Death Eater. The cloaked wizard dropped to the ground without a sound but the red light had caught the attention of the others.

"Shite! It's Dumbledore!" a gruff voice shouted. "Give the signal. I'm not sticking around to fight him." The speaker vanished with a sharp CRACK. Harry heard two other CRACKs come from the other side of the house as he and Dumbledore neared the front door that had been blasted off its hinges.

"Carefully Harry, there might be more of them inside," Dumbledore warned. "Stay behind me."

The pair slowly crept into the house. Harry's senses were screaming at him that something just wasn't right but he ignored them and followed Dumbledore down the hallway.

"**Crucio!**" a voice sneered from deeper inside the house. A hoarse scream followed. Harry chanced a glance at Dumbledore and saw that the Headmaster's face was as white as his beard.

"We don't have time for that," a second voice snarled. "You heard the others leave, that must mean the Ministry is here."

"Good, I can handle some of those Auror whelps," the first voice snarled back. "If you want to return to the Dark Lord empty handed like those cowards fine, but I shall not fail him again. **Crucio!**"

The screaming began again, sending chills racing up Harry's spine. The first voice sounded vaguely familiar to Harry, a nagging feeling that he had heard it before.

"That is quite enough gentleman," Dumbledore said as he entered the room. "I believe you have encroached on Horace's hospitality long enough."

"Dumbledore," a Death Eater hissed.

"Ah Walden, your brief sojourn to Azkaban has done little to make you see the error of your ways," Dumbledore commented.

"Azkaban has no hold over me old man," Walden sneered. Harry noticed something shiny hanging from the man's belt and it all suddenly clicked. The Death Eater was Walden Macnair, former Ministry executioner and one of the Death Eaters who Harry thought had been captured a month ago at the Department of Mysteries. "This little pig has something that the Dark Lord wants, and he hasn't squealed just yet, so I'll be with you in a moment. Jerkins, deal with the old fool."

The second Death Eater froze, to Harry, it looked like he wanted to be anywhere but in that room with Dumbledore. "I didn't sign up for this," the man said before vanishing with a CRACK.

"Coward," Macnair spat. "He shall be dealt with. But first, you old man, **Avada Kedavra!**"

Dumbledore moved with a speed that bellied his advanced age and **Summoned** a bookcase in front of him and Harry, blocking the Killing Curse. The wooden bookcase burst into green flames reminding Harry of the Floo for a brief moment.

Rage filled Harry at the sight of the green flames. He had only felt such potent anger once before and that was when Bellatrix had killed Sirius a month ago.

"**Reducto!**" he bellowed. A bolt of blue magic shot from his wand and screamed across the room. Macnair saw the spell but was too slow to block it. With a wet thump, the spell slammed into Macnair's chest and sent the Death Eater flying into the opposite wall.

A weak and watery cough from the wall drew Harry's attention. Macnair was at the base of the wall, a large hole in his chest. Blood was pouring from the wound and his mouth but the Death Eater paid it no mind, giving Harry a toothy grin, teeth that were stained red with blood. Harry felt his stomach rebel at the gory sight but managed not to vomit.

"Pathetic Potter," Macnair sneered. "You see a bit of blood and guts, and you're about to wet your pants like a babe. That is why my Lord will kill you, you are all weak, not willing to do what it takes to win, not willing to get your hands dirty, to feel the blood you spill cover your hands. Well, you aren't so pure and innocent now are you Potter? You've blood on your hands now too, just like us." And those were the final words of Walden Macnair as the man's head slumped forward onto his chest.

"Harry, are you all right?" Dumbledore asked gravely.

Harry nodded slowly, his eyes fixed on the corpse of Macnair.

"Please stay here Harry, I must check on Horace," Dumbledore said. He noticed Harry's gaze still on the body and silently conjured a blanket that covered the corpse. The Headmaster then walked over to the quivering body of the man the Death Eaters had been torturing.

"Horace, Horace, can you hear me?" Dumbledore asked, kneeling down next to the overweight man. "I am going to put you to sleep and send you to Hogwarts. Poppy will be there and take care of you, can you nod if you understand me?"

The rotund man managed to nod in the midst of all his trembling. Dumbledore smiled down at him and muttered, "**Somnus!**" The man went limp as Dumbledore's sleeping spell took effect. With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore sent a silver dart flying out the window and into the night. He then placed a woolen sock on the man's chest before muttering, "**Portus!**"

The sock glowed blue and in a swirl of light, the Portkey transported the man away from the ruined home. Dumbledore rose to his feet and turned back to Harry, who was still staring at the now covered corpse of the Death Eater.

"Harry," Dumbledore said sharply. The teen looked up at his Headmaster. "Why didn't you **Stun** Walden?"

"What?" Harry asked blankly.

"I asked you why didn't you use a **Stunning Spell**?" Dumbledore asked. "You instead used a **Blasting Curse**."

Deep in the back of Harry's head, a voice argued why the Headmaster was even asking the question. Macnair was a Death Eater, a willing follower of Voldemort, and most likely a murderer who had escaped justice several times.

"I just reacted," Harry answered. "I saw him use that spell and got so angry, I just used the first spell that came to mind. He was a Death Eater though; one that had been captured last month wasn't he? Why was he here?"

"It seems that Tom has managed to free his captured followers," Dumbledore said. "The Ministry is still weak and quite reeling from the death of Madam Bones. Now Harry, we must leave, come along."

Harry felt Dumbledore grip his arm and lead him from the house, and with a loud CRACK, they were gone.

When Harry's world finally stopped spinning, he noticed that they had arrived at the Burrow. The ramshackle house with its unkempt yard filled Harry with a warmth that he hadn't known he was missing.

"Harry, before I hand you over to Molly, there is something first we must discuss," Dumbledore said. "Come with me."

The Headmaster led Harry into Mr. Weasley's shed and shut the door with a wave of his wand.

"Harry, I hope that you realize what you have done?" Dumbledore asked, peering over his half-moon glasses at Harry.

"I killed someone," Harry said slowly. "I didn't mean too sir, I was just so angry and when I saw Macnair use that curse, I just reacted. I didn't think that it would kill him. It was the first spell that popped into my head."

Dumbledore nodded. "Ok Harry," he said. "I had hoped that you would never have to deal with this burden. Magic is a delicate balancing act, it can be used to help, heal and create wondrous things but it is also dangerous. Magic can cause death, destruction and despair just as easily."

"But he was a Death Eater?" Harry argued, feeling the need to defend himself. "He was trying to kill both of us, he used an Unforgivable."

"But does that mean you are to be his executioner?" Dumbledore pressed. "Just because he was a Death Eater doesn't mean you had to kill him."

Harry felt as if he had been struck in the stomach by one of Dudley's punches. Dumbledore thought him a killer. "So what about Voldemort?" Harry asked. "The prophecy says that I am the only one who can kill Voldemort, you yourself said that it will come down to one of us killing the other."

Thanks to the dim lighting of the shed, Harry missed the movement of Dumbledore's face at Harry's comment.

"There are other ways to defeat a Dark wizard without becoming a killer," said Dumbledore. The Headmaster's eyes gained a satisfied gleam at Harry's shoulders falling. "Do not hinder yourself with these heavy thoughts young Harry, I know that you will defeat Voldemort. Now let us not deprive Molly of your company any longer."

With a wave of his arm, Dumbledore opened the shed door and ushered Harry outside. As Harry and the Headmaster approached the back door of the kitchen, Harry saw that the lights in the kitchen were lit signaling that someone was up and about. Dumbledore pulled Harry up to the door and knocked sharply. Harry heard a pot or pan clang on the floor, obviously dropped by someone, and then the rapid approach of footsteps.

"Who's there? Declare yourself!" Harry heard the trembling voice of Molly Weasley through the door.

"It is I, Dumbledore, bringing Harry," Dumbledore announced.

"What do you wish people would give you for Christmas instead of books?" a new but familiar voice asked. Harry did see Dumbledore's face twitch at the question.

"A pair of thick woolen socks," Dumbledore answered brightly.

The door opened to revel a haggard and tired looking Tonks and Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh Albus we weren't expecting you two until later," Molly said. "Come in, come in. Nymphadora and I were just having some tea."

"No need Molly, I was just leaving," Tonks said. "Thanks for the tea and sympathy Molly but I need to report back."

Now in the Burrow proper, Harry saw that Tonks looked nothing like she had the last time he had seen her. Her hair was a mousy brown instead of her normal vibrant bubblegum pink and her face was lined and drawn.

"No need to leave because of me Nymphadora," said Dumbledore. But Tonks just waved the Headmaster off and made her way through the door and out into the night.

"Well Molly, I must be off as well," Dumbledore said. "There was an incident while I was escorting Harry here that I must inform the Ministry, I leave Harry in your capable hands." The Headmaster doffed his hat to Mrs. Weasley before leaving the Burrow.

"It is so good to see you Harry but I must say we were not expecting you until morning," Mrs. Weasley said. "Everyone is already in bed I'm afraid."

"It's ok Mrs. Weasley," said Harry. "I'm sure that Dumbledore expected us to arrive later. We were supposed to recruit a former teacher to come back to Hogwarts to teach Defense. I think Dumbledore said the man's name was Horace or something."

"Horace, Horace Slughorn?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Harry shrugged. "Well, if it is Horace Slughorn, for him to teach Defense will be a change."

"Why?"

"Horace Slughorn was the Potions Master when Arthur and I went to Hogwarts," Mrs. Weasley explained. "Very good teacher though Arthur didn't think much of him."

"Why is that?" asked Harry.

"Well Slughorn had quite a few favorites," Molly said. "And Arthur was not one of them. He said that Arthur's obsession with Muggles was going to hold him back. But what does he know! Has Ron told you?" she added when Harry looked confused.

"Told me what?" Harry asked.

"Arthur's been promoted!" Mrs. Weasley squealed.

"That's brilliant!" Harry said with a large smile.

"Yes, he is now the Head of the Department for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects."

"Wow, um what exactly is that?"

"Well with all the panic about You-Know-Who, curious things have been popping up all over the place. Things for sale, protective items that one supposed to help protect oneself from You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters. I am sure that you can imagine such things, protective amulets that actually do nothing, potions that are supposed to change your appearance but just have a bit of bubotuber pus in them or even instructions for defensive spells that will make your ears fall off instead. So Arthur is in charge of a group of ten men who are supposed to confiscate such things so they don't fall into people's hands. In fact, Arthur confiscated a box of cursed Sneakascopes that were most certainly placed by a Death Eater. It's a very important job, and much better than that obsession over spark plugs and batteries and the rest of that Muggle rubbish."

The rumbling of Harry's stomach stopped Molly's rant quite quickly.

"Oh dear me, you must be starving. I'll just whip something up for you," Molly said rising from the table and bustled over to the kitchen counter.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Harry said as he felt something furry brush against his leg. Looking down, Harry saw the bandy-legged and stripped body of Hermione's cat, Crookshanks.

"Here you are dear," Mrs. Weasley said placing a bowl of stew and loaf of bread in front of Harry.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Harry repeated before digging in. "So Hermione is here?"

"Yes, she arrived several days ago," Mrs. Weasley said. "Ginny has been thrilled to have another girl to talk too, aside from Fleur of course."

"Fleur? Fleur Delacour?"

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley answered, a bit shortly. "She is staying with us because she and Bill are engaged."

"Engaged!" Harry chocked on a large spoonful of stew. "Engaged to be married?"

"Indeed," Mrs. Weasley said though she was frowning. Dimly Harry recalled a comment that one of the twins had made last year that Bill and Fleur had been working together at Gringotts for the last year. "Though they are moving much too fast, it is all this You-Know-Who fear. Like the last time, people are rushing off to be married so they could have some time together."

At Mrs. Weasley's words, Harry recalled that his own parents had married right out of Hogwarts. He was about to ask Mrs. Weasley about that when there was a knock at the door. Both Harry and Mrs. Weasley froze at the sound.

"Molly, are you still up?"

Harry heard Mrs. Weasley release a sigh of relief at the sound of Mr. Weasley's voice. "Oh Arthur, its you. Thank Merlin," she said. Mrs. Weasley rose from the kitchen table and went to the back door. But she didn't open it. "If you are really my Arthur, then what is his greatest ambition?"

A low chuckle came from outside. "To discover how airplanes stay in the air," Mr. Weasley said. "Now your turn…"

"Arthur, that isn't necessary," Mrs. Weasley interrupted, her cheeks turning quite rosy.

"Molly, we must be an example to others," Mr. Weasley said firmly. "Now what do I call you when we are alone?"

Harry felt his face burn and quickly scrapped at the bottom of his bowl as loudly as he could but still heard Mrs. Weasley whisper, "Mollywobbles."

"There, now that wasn't so hard," Mr. Weasley said. Mrs. Weasley, her face still burning brightly, opened the door and the patriarch of the Weasley family stepped inside. He looked very much the same as the last time Harry had seen him; thin and balding wearing horn-rimmed glasses and had a long and dusty traveling cloak over one arm.

"Hell dear, oh something smells wonderful," Mr. Weasley said after kissing his wife on the cheek. He turned toward the table and saw a blushing Harry. "Harry, we didn't expect you till morning."

"Yes, well the errand that Dumbledore wanted me for ended sooner than he expected," said Harry.

"Oh, what was that?" Mr. Weasley asked, taking a seat next to Harry.

"He wanted me to convince a former teacher, Horace Slughorn, to come out of retirement and teach this year," Harry explained.

"And? Did Slughorn accept the position?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm not sure," Harry answered. "When we got to Slughorn's house, it was being attacked by Death Eaters."

"What!" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley shouted.

Immediately, Mrs. Weasley came around the table and began examining Harry with a critical eye. Mr. Weasley had fallen back into his chair and wiped at his pale face with a handkerchief that he procured from his pocket.

"What happened?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I don't really know what happened before we got to the house," Harry said. "But one of the Death Eaters was torturing Slughorn with the **Cruciatus Curse**." Mrs. Weasley gasped. "It was Walden Macnair."

"Macnair? But he was caught at the Ministry last month," asked Mrs. Weasley with a confused look. Mr. Weasley's face grew grim.

"You-Know-Who managed to break his followers out last week," Arthur said. "It has been extremely difficult keeping that out of the public's knowledge."

"You knew about this Arthur, and didn't tell me?" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"I couldn't, we were sworn to secrecy by the Minister," Mr. Weasley argued. "I wanted to tell you but I couldn't."

"How did he break them out?" Harry asked. Mr. Weasley looked at Harry with a solemn face.

"Harry, I don't know if I should be telling you this," he admitted.

"Mr. Weasley, I have been part of this fight pretty much my entire life," Harry said. "And certainly ever since I re-entered the magical world when I turned eleven."

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley said. "You are only fifteen, let the adults handle these sorts of things."

Harry felt a surge of anger flash through him. "I am not a child Mrs. Weasley," he said. "And I don't have a lot of trust in the adults around me at the moment. Fourth year, they failed to stop my name from coming out of the Goblet of Fire and all that happened afterward. Last year, I was imprisoned with my relatives, put under a watch and still had to fend off two Dementors. And what did I get for my actions; I was put on trial and nearly expelled, or thrown in Azkaban by the adults who are supposed to protect me and the rest of the wizarding world. And then at Hogwarts, Umbridge tortured me and none of those adults did anything to stop it. And those adults didn't tell me that Voldemort could send false images into my head, and we all know how that turned out. So excuse me for not having much trust in the adults in my life!"

Mrs. Weasley looked stricken and her husband looked as if he had just been struck in the stomach. The sounds of pounding feet made the two Weasleys and Harry turn in time to see three new figures come rushing down the stairs.

"Harry!" the voices of Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley rang through the kitchen as the two girls rushed over and pulled Harry into a rib-cracking hug. Harry grinned at Ron over the heads of the two girls, which the tall boy returned.

"Hey mate, when did you get here?" Ron asked.

"Only a little bit ago," Harry answered. "Um Hermione, Ginny, its getting a bit hard to breathe here."

The two girls released Harry and stepped back, mumbling an apology.

"What are you three doing up?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well, I heard yelling," Hermione said. "And as I was getting up, I accidentally woke Ginny up. Ronald was coming back from the…"

"The bathroom," Ron cut in. "I was coming back from the bathroom when I saw Hermione and Ginny leaving Ginny's room and followed them down here. What's going on?"

"It's nothing for you child…" Mrs. Weasley trailed off as Harry's words came back to her. She turned to her husband and saw that he was also deep in thought. "Why don't you all take a seat, there are some things we should talk about."

Ron and Ginny looked at one another, they had never seen their mother acting like this. The three newcomers found seats at the table, Ron on Harry's right, Hermione to Harry's left and Ginny next to Hermione.

"Harry, what you brought up about how little trust you have for the adults in your life is completely justified," Mr. Weasley said. "We have not been there for you and for that I apologize. Adults are the ones who are supposed to protect the children, not the other way around. All four of you are in the middle of this because of what happened a month ago."

"Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said but her husband stopped her with a raised hand.

"No Molly, they need to know so that they can protect themselves," Arthur said. "Ronald, Ginny, Hermione, I don't know how much you overheard but the Death Eaters that you helped capture last month are now free."

"What!" Ron and Ginny shouted.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"You-Know-Who found out where his followers were being held and broke them out about a week ago," Arthur said. "The Minister deemed the break out as a national security secret, and anyone possibly connected was sworn to secrecy."

"If you were sworn to secrecy, why are you telling us?" Hermione asked, her face was white as a sheet.

"When Dumbledore picked me up, we went to get a teacher to come out of retirement," Harry said. "When we got to Slughorn's house, it was being attacked by Death Eaters. And one of the Death Eaters was Walden Macnair."

"Walden Macnair?" Ron and Ginny asked, trying to recall the man.

"Buckbeak!" Hermione exclaimed. "He was the Ministry member who was going to execute Buckbeak in third year." Harry nodded.

"What happened to the Death Eaters?" Ron asked. "Did they get away?"

"Some did," Harry said. "Dumbledore **Stunned** one and I…" Harry paused here, trying to figure out what to tell the others. He had killed Macnair, yes the man was a Death Eater and had tried to kill Harry and Dumbledore, but Harry had killed Macnair.

"Harry?" Hermione asked quietly. "What's wrong?"

"During the fight, Macnair cast the **Killing Curse** at Dumbledore and me," Harry said. "It's the curse that took my parents and Sirius from me, and I got so angry. And I hit Macnair with a **Blasting Curse** in the chest and killed him."

Harry couldn't bear to look up and see the horrified face of the Weasleys and Hermione, their eyes accusatory and calling him a murderer. And that is what Harry was now, a killer, and what he was destined to be.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said as she wrapped Harry in a warm hug. "Are you ok?"

"You aren't disgusted with me?" Harry asked, his voice small and child-like. "I am a killer, a murderer."

"NO!" Hermione, Mr. Weasley and Ginny cried.

"Harry, you are the furthest thing from a murderer," Mr. Weasley said. "Did you mean to kill him? Did you take pleasure in the fact that Macnair is dead?"

"No! Of course not!" Harry cried. "I was just so angry at Macnair for using the **Killing Curse**, and I thought he would block my spell anyway."

"Harry, Walden Macnair was a right piece of work," Arthur said. "Even without joining the Death Eaters, he was a most distasteful person. He took pride and joy in his job as the Ministry's dangerous beast executioner. Macnair was a very bad man. You did not intentionally set out to kill someone; you reacted in life and death situation. The fact that you feel bad about Macnair being dead tells me that you are no cold-blooded killer, and certainly not a murderer. The Death Eaters have no qualms about killing our side, I shall cry no tears for Walden Macnair."

Harry was quite surprised at Mr. Weasley's frank admission and belief in him, and he could tell that his wife and children and Hermione were as well.

"During the last war, there were many believe that Barty Crouch Sr. had the right idea in how to deal with the Death Eaters, allowing the Aurors to use lethal force," Arthur explained. "We were losing the war last time, and his decision began to turn the tide. It gave the Aurors a chance to level the battlefield, no longer were they held back by their spell choice. Now, they didn't use the Unforgivables but they were not limited to only capture spells. And then that Halloween happened, and the war was over. But now we are fighting this war all over again, and once again we are on the back foot. So Harry, I do not blame you for using a potentially lethal spell when protecting yourself against someone who has no qualms about killing you."

Harry felt something settle over him that he had never felt before. It was a warmth that filled his entire body, like he had just downed an entire bottle of butterbeer in one go. He also felt greatly relieved that Mr. Weasley, who was now probably the closest thing Harry had to a father figure, was not condemning him. It gave Harry just a boost that he couldn't find the proper words to use to thank Mr. Weasley.

"The Aurors are not soldiers," Mr. Weasley continued. "The Ministry does not have a standing military force, since that would violate the treaty between the Ministry of Magic and Her Majesty's Government."

"What!" the teens exclaimed.

"Yes, Her Majesty's Government," Mr. Weasley said. "Not many, even within the Ministry, know this but there is a clause in the treaty that gave the Ministry of Magic the ability to govern the wizarding world of Britain. It says that the Ministry is not allowed to raise or have a standing military force. The military is under the direction of Her Majesty and the muggle government, it was a concession that the Ministry agreed to in order to separate the Muggle and Magical worlds. The Muggle government at the time was afraid of the threat that wizards and witches could pose to them, just like many witches and wizards are afraid of the muggles invading. So the muggle ruler at the time, Queen Anne, gave wizards and witches the ability to rule themselves, to some extent, in exchange for the vow to not raise a military force."

"Why isn't this taught in History of Magic?" Hermione asked. "Shouldn't this be one of the first things that we are taught as first years?"

"I do not know," Mr. Weasley said. "It certainly wasn't taught by Binns when I was at Hogwarts. It is only due to my position at the Ministry, and having to work closely with the Muggle government, that I've learned about this."

"But what about the Aurors?" Harry asked. "Don't they violate this clause?"

Mr. Weasley shook his head. "No," he said. ""While the Aurors are specially trained in how to deal with Dark witches and wizards, they are more like muggle defectives, I think they are called."

"Detectives," Hermione corrected. "But muggle police departments have their own special response forces, doesn't the Ministry of Magic have anything like that?"

"No," Mr. Weasley admitted. "The Ministry does have a small contingent of Hit Wizards but during Fudge's term as Minister, Fudge drastically reduced the budget for the DMLE and that made it nearly impossible to have any Hit Wizards on staff let alone an Auror Corps that was able to cover the entire country."

"So the Ministry is completely ineffective in fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters," Harry said. "What a surprise. No offense Mr. Weasley, but the way the Ministry has acted, it seems like it doesn't even want to win this war."

Mrs. Weasley looked shocked at Harry's words but Mr. Weasley gave Harry a grim smile.

"It does seem that way," he said. "The Minister wants to start fighting back but many are terrified that fighting will only make things worse."

"So they would rather stick their heads in the sand and hide instead of fighting back," Harry growled. "Cowards," he spat. "Or maybe they are hoping that another baby will lose its parents just to perform a miracle. Pathetic."

Molly and Arthur both winced at Harry's words. They knew they were guilty of this, they had celebrated the downfall of Voldemort all those years ago and had praised Harry for his part, forgetting the sacrifice that James and Lily had given, their very lives.

"Let us pray that it does not come to that," Mr. Weasley said. "Now I believe that we have stayed up long enough. It is time for bed."

None of the teens argued with Mr. Weasley and made their way upstairs. Harry was shown to Fred and George's old room as they had a flat above their shop in Diagon Alley. After saying goodnight to Ron, Hermione and Ginny, Harry climbed into bed and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

A thrilling sound pulled Harry from his slumber, quite reluctantly though as Harry did not want to wake up. The bed was much more comfortable than the lumpy and thin mattress that Harry slept on at the Dursleys. Harry slowly opened his eyes and reached for his glasses that he had thrown onto the side table the previous night.

"There they are," Harry muttered, finding his glasses and putting them on. "I'm up Hedwig, I'm up." He turned and saw, "You're not Hedwig."

Fawkes thrilled again, sounding like the phoenix was laughing.

"What are you doing here Fawkes?" Harry asked. The phoenix looked down at its leg, and so did Harry. A scroll was attached to Fawkes' leg. "Oh right," Harry said. He reached over and untied the scroll from the phoenix's leg. "What does the Headmaster want?"

Fawkes thrilled uncertainly.

"Thank you Fawkes, um I don't have any treats for you though," Harry said. "Sorry about that."

Fawkes thrilled musically and rubbed his head against Harry's hand before flashing out of the room. Harry shook his head in amusement before undoing the elegant knot that was tied around the scroll. He unfurled the scroll and laid it on his lap.

_Harry,_

_ There were several items of importance that I was unable to inform you due to the events of last evening. First, I am sure that you are worried about Horace, well do not fret. He is recovering quite comfortably under the care of Madam Pomfrey, and shall be ready for classes come September. Secondly, I shall be taking a more vested interest in your education this year, as perhaps I should have sooner and so will be giving you private lessons this year. As do to the sensitive nature of these lessons, I will not go into further details just now. Thirdly, I implore you; as you now know the Prophecy, trust in your friends, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, and tell them the contents of it. They are your friends and closest allies, and coming from an old man, having others know will ease the burden that you have taken on so splendidly. Also please inform Miss Granger that your OWL results should arrive later today, that should ease quite a bit of her tension as well._

_ Until September,_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

Harry set the letter aside. He didn't know what to feel toward the Headmaster, their last two conversations were not the most amicable. Harry was quite surprised that Dumbledore mentioned private lessons with him; a small part of Harry was like 'finally', he wondered what the lessons would consist of. Another part of the letter stuck out to Harry, Dumbledore was telling Harry to tell Ron and Hermione the Prophecy. It was quite perplexing, as Dumbledore had made it seem that the Prophecy being kept secret was instrumental last year but now the Headmaster was telling him to tell more people about it. '_Why? I mean yes, I trust Ron and Hermione,_' Harry thought. '_Dumbledore said that he couldn't tell me anything because he was afraid Voldemort would break into my mind. Sure there is this link between Voldemort and me that Ron and Hermione don't have, so the risk of him finding out through them is tiny. And I already told Andrew the basics of the Prophecy and I felt so much better after telling him._'

A knock on Harry's door drew him from his musing.

"Harry, are you up?" Harry heard Hermione's voice ask from the hallway.

"Yeah I'm up," Harry answered. "Come on in."

The door opened and Hermione and Ron both entered Harry's room.

"Good morning," Harry said.

"Morning mate," Ron said.

"I'm surprised that you are up Ron," Harry said with a grin. "Normally it takes a whole lot to get you up in the morning." Ron gave Harry his own grin in response.

"What's that Harry?" Hermione asked, pointing at Dumbledore's letter on the side table.

"It's a letter from Dumbledore that Fawkes dropped off just before you two came in," Harry said.

"A letter from the Headmaster!" Hermione exclaimed. "What does it say?"

"Read it for yourself," Harry said, handing the letter out to Hermione. She snatched the letter from Harry's hand and began reading, with Ron reading over her shoulder.

"Private lessons with Dumbledore," Ron said. "Blimey mate, what do you think they'll be about?"

"I have no clue as usual," Harry muttered. "I'm hoping that it will help me against Voldemort." Ron twitched at the name while Hermione frowned, still reading Dumbledore's letter, or rereading it more likely.

"Harry, what is this Prophecy?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Prophecy?" Ron asked, looking at Harry. "Was that that orb thing that had your name on it that we found at the Ministry?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "It was a Prophecy about Voldemort and me."

"You and Voldemort?" Hermione asked, not stuttering over the name. Harry nodded.

"But it was destroyed, wasn't it?" Ron asked.

"The Ministry's copy was destroyed, yes," Harry said. "But Dumbledore was the one who heard the Prophecy in the first place, and it was made by Professor Trelawney."

Hermione huffed. "Come now Harry, you can't believe that fraud," she said.

"Whether I believe it or not doesn't matter," Harry said. "Voldemort believes it and won't stop trying to find out what it says."

"What does the Prophecy say?" Ron asked eagerly.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have trice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_" Harry said, relying the words that had been etched in his mind ever since Dumbledore had shown the memory to him two months ago.

"So that means…" Hermione began as she tried to process what Harry had just told her and Ron.

"It means that either I kill Voldemort or he will kill me," Harry said. "That is the way this war will end, with one of us dead."

Ron and Hermione stared at Harry with wide eyes.

"Oomph," Harry grunted as Hermione threw herself at Harry and wrapped him in a constricting hug.

"Man mate, everything happens to you doesn't it?" Ron chuckled in a flat attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yeah it does," Harry agreed, gently rubbing Hermione's back.

"So Dumbledore is going to be giving you private lessons?" Harry heard Hermione's muffled voice come from his chest.

"Yes," Harry said.

"They must be some special defense spells that will help protect you," Hermione said. Harry snorted.

"Yeah, like he has protected me so well so far," he said. Hermione and Ron looked at Harry in shock.

"How can you say that Harry? Dumbledore has always…" Hermione began but Harry cut her off.

"Done what Hermione?" he asked. "He abandoned me at the Dursleys, knowing that they wouldn't love me, and how many times have I had to fight Voldemort since we started Hogwarts? How many times have I nearly been killed at Hogwarts, under Dumbledore's watch?"

Neither Hermione nor Ron could answer Harry, as they thought about what Harry had said.

"But still Dumbledore is the only one that You-Know-Who ever feared," Ron said.

"Yeah but why is that?" Harry asked. "If Dumbledore is the one that Voldemort feared, why hasn't he fought Voldemort and stopped him? Sure he's dueled Voldemort, but he could have captured Voldemort, right? He's already defeated and locked up Grindelwald, couldn't he do the same thing to Voldemort?"

"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione asked. "Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald in 1945 and…"

"Yes Hermione, Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald in 1945 but he didn't kill Grindelwald," Harry said. "Dumbledore threw Grindelwald in prison after beating him in their duel. So it stands to reason that Dumbledore could have beaten Voldemort and lock him up. But he hasn't. Why?"

Again, neither Ron nor Hermione had an answer for Harry. Just then there was a knock on Harry's door.

"There you guys are," Ginny said as she entered the room.

"Harry!" A throaty voice cried as a new figure entered the room. Harry felt like much of the air in the room had just been sucked out at the appearance of Fleur Delacour. The tall, willowy blonde was as breathtaking beautiful as Harry recalled. She swept into the room, carrying a tray of food, and quickly placed the tray on the side table before kissing Harry on both cheeks that left them burning.

"Hello Fleur," Harry said thickly.

"Oh it is so good to see you again Harry," said Fleur. "It has been too long."

"Yeah it has," Harry agreed. Behind Fleur, Harry noticed a slight scowl on the faces of both Hermione and Ginny.

"You did not have to bring up Harry's tray," the annoyed voice of Mrs. Weasley preceded the Weasley matriarch as she entered the rapidly filling bedroom.

"I just wanted to see Harry, it was really no problem," Fleur said. Mrs. Weasley huffed.

"So Fleur, I hear congratulations are in order," Harry said, breaking the subtle yet tense silence that had fell over the room.

"Oh you already know!" Fleur exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley told me when I arrived last night," Harry said. "So you and Bill?"

"Yes, it has been quite a whirlwind," Fleur smiled brightly. "It is hard to imagine."

"When is the wedding?"

"Not until next summer," Fleur answered. "Bill wanted me to come and meet his family, so here I am."

"Yes well, why don't Fleur and I go back downstairs and finish cleaning up?" Mrs. Weasley suggested. "Let Harry have his breakfast in peace."

Fleur smiled at her future mother-in-law, though Harry thought the smile looked a bit forced. The dazzling blonde gave Harry another smile that seemed to suck the air from the room before gliding out the door; Mrs. Weasley followed Fleur leaving the four Hogwarts students alone.

Harry grabbed a piece of toast and some eggs from the tray and took a bite, tuning out Ron and Hermione's argument. He swallowed and turned to face the youngest Weasley.

"So this is what you have to deal with all the time?" Ginny asked when she noticed Harry looking at her.

"What, those two at each other's throats?" Ginny nodded. "Pretty much, you get used to it in time though. Becomes pretty easy to tune them out once you do."

Ginny giggled at Harry's joke, causing Ron and Hermione to stop their argument and look back at Harry and Ginny.

"Oh, are you two all done?" Harry asked.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Ron asked.

"Have you two finally stopped squabbling? It really gets on a bloke's nerves that you two are always arguing about something." Both Ron and Hermione flushed red in embarrassment. Their arguments were already legendary in the Gryffindor common room.

"Sorry Harry," said Hermione. Ron nodded beside her.

"Yeah sorry mate," he agreed.

Harry just shook his head, waving it off. "Just keep others in mind before you two go off on each other," he said. "Think of the others' eardrums."

"So if Slughorn is teaching Potions, then who do you think that will teach Defense?" Ginny asked as an uncomfortable silence settled over the room.

"Wait, if Slughorn is teaching Potions, then what is Snape going to teach?" asked Ron.

"Oh bollocks, you're right," Harry cursed. "I'll bet you that Snape is teaching Defense in that case."

"Shite!"

Ron, Harry and Ginny turned to the fourth person in the room.

"What?" asked Hermione, seeing the others looking at her.

"You swore Hermione," Harry said, Ron and Ginny were nodding slowly.

"So," Hermione challenged. "I think me cursing is appropriate for this situation. We all know that while Professor Snape is very knowledgeable about Potions and Defense but he certainly is not a good professor. A professor is supposed to help their students in an environment conducive to learning."

"It only took you five years to figure that out Hermione?" Ron joked. "Harry and I have been saying Snape is a terrible teacher ever since first year."

"So you two finally wore me down," Hermione admitted. Harry and Ron grinned at one another.

"Wow Hermione, I don't think I've heard you bad mouth a teacher ever," Ginny said, sounding very impressed.

"You never heard her talk about Umbridge then, did you Ginny?" Harry asked with a gleam in his eye.

"Yes well, she deserved everything she got," Hermione said, sitting down next to Harry on the bed and taking Harry's hand in hers, gently rubbing the back of his hand.

"Ron, Harry, Hermione, there are Hogwarts letters here for you," Mrs. Weasley's voice carried clearly up the stairs. "Yours too Ginny."

"Oh! Our OWLs are here!" Hermione exclaimed. She leapt from Harry's bedside and raced from the room.

"Mental that one," Ron muttered fondly. "Come on Harry, you know how Hermione gets about grades."

"Yeah I do," Harry chuckled. "But we love her anyway, I'll be down there in a moment."

Ron nodded and followed Hermione from the room, with Ginny right behind him.

When Harry reached the kitchen, Hermione was pacing around the kitchen with Ron and Ginny watching her with small grins on their faces. There were three letters on the table, and each had a different name on them.

"She hasn't opened hers yet?" Harry asked.

"She's too nervous," Ron chuckled. "Why, we aren't really sure. Hermione, you aced everything, you know, we know that, so just get on with it."

"No, I know I failed everything, I just know it," Hermione whimpered, wringing her hands nervously and glancing down at the letters.

"Hermione, if you failed even a single class I'll burn my Firebolt," said Harry. "There is no possible way that you got anything less than 12 Outstandings."

"Do you really think so Harry?" Hermione asked, starring at Harry with wide eyes.

"Of course he does, we both do," Ron cut in. "Now would you please just open the letter! Your nervousness is making me nervous."

"Fine," Hermione huffed though there was pinkish tinge on her cheeks as she reached across the table and picked up the thick envelope that had her name on it in vivid green writing. Ron then picked up his own letter and tossed Harry's his.

Harry easily opened the envelope and found that there were two letters inside. The first letter was Harry's OWL results.

Ordinary Wizarding Levels Results

Pass Grades

Outstanding (O)

Exceeds Expectations (EE)

Acceptable (A)

Fail Grades

Poor (P)

Dreadful (D)

Troll (T)

Harry James Potter has achieved:

Astronomy A

Care of Magical Creatures EE

Charms O

Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Divination P

Herbology EE

History of Magic P

Potions EE

Transfiguration EE

Harry reread his results, feeling his chest loosen with each second. He hadn't failed anything, and best of all he had gotten in Defense and Charms, as well as receiving Exceeds Expectations in Transfiguration, Herbology, Care and even Potions. But seeing the EE next to Potions deflated his hopeful bubble, Snape had said that only those who had gotten an Outstanding would move on to NEWT Potions which meant he wouldn't be able to become an Auror, as the Academy required a NEWT of at least EE in Potions.

"What's with the long face Harry, let's see what you got?" Ron asked, shoving his letter into Harry's hands and grabbing Harry's own letter.

Harry scanned down Ron's letter and saw that it contained no Outstandings, though his other grades were much the same as Harry's.

"Ha, knew you would be tops in Defense," Ron laughed. "What about you Hermione, how'd you do?"

"Oh, all right I guess," Hermione said quietly. "Hey! Ronald!"

"Oh relax," Ron said as he had snatched Hermione's letter from her hands. "Knew it, look at this. All Outstandings, even in Defense."

"Wow congrats Hermione," Harry said as he read the letter over Ron's shoulder. "Knew that you had nothing to worry about."

"Thanks Harry," whispered Hermione, her face still red though Harry wasn't sure if it was because she was embarrassed or still angry at Ron for taking her results.

"Hey mum, are there any more sausages? We're NEWT students now!" Ron grinned waving the three letters above his head.

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter has taken so long to be uploaded, it actually has been written for quite some time but I just had a bunch of other things that got in the way of uploading it; work, moving, other stories, new job...I'm sure you all get the idea. But hopefully uploading this chapter will get me back into the Harry Potter writing feel. Anyway, let me know what you all think of this chapter and the story so far. I do promise that it won't take 7+ months for me to upload a new chapter of this tale, til next time,**

**SlyNinjaKnight**


	3. Birthday Questions and Answers

**Disclaimer: The _Harry Potter_ universe is NOT MINE! I am just a lowly fan-fic writer who is playing in the grand universe that JK Rowling created, and exploring things that perhaps JKR didn't get a chance to expand upon. I am not making any money from this venture, just having fun.**

"Come on Harry, wake up!" a loud voice shouted. Harry jerked awake abruptly as accompanying the voice of Ron Weasley was the pounding on his door.

"All right Ron, all right, I'm up," Harry answered groggily, his hand reaching blindly for his glasses. Finding them on the side table where he had dropped them before falling into bed, Harry jammed his glasses on his face and threw the blanket off. He jumped slightly when his feet touched the cold wood floor of the twins' room but Harry quickly wove his way around the precariously stacked boxes and opened the door.

"What?" Harry asked seeing Ron standing in the hallway, his fist still raised from pounding on the door.

"Come on mate, its your birthday!" exclaimed Ron. "How are you still not up?"

"Because I was tired Ron," Harry answered. "And besides since it is my birthday I think I can sleep in if I wanted too."

"Oh well, since you are up already Harry, come on everyone is waiting downstairs," Ron urged. "Mum has got breakfast ready and all."

"I will be down in a moment, let me wash up and get changed," said Harry.

"Fine but you better hurry or there won't be anything left," Ron laughed as he turned back down the hallway.

Harry just rolled his eyes at his best male friend's retreating back before grabbing a towel off a nearby stack of boxes and made his way to the bathroom down the hall.

Now feeling alive after showering, Harry pulled on a pair of Dudley's old jeans and a T-shirt before making his way down to the kitchen. Looking down at his attire, Harry made a mental note to get some new clothes when he next visited Diagon Alley; he was tired of looking like a drowned rat in Dudley's old cast offs.

"Happy Birthday Harry!"

Harry couldn't stop the broad smile that spilt his face when he saw Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fleur, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley standing around the table beaming at him. A red and gold banner hung from the ceiling, spelling out 'Happy Birthday Harry' in flashing letters.

"Thank you," Harry said, his throat tightening up. "You don't know how much this means."

"Oh it is no trouble Harry dear," said Mrs. Weasley as she came around the table and engulfed Harry in a constricting but warm hug. "Now sit down and let's eat."

"All right!" shouted Ron, causing the kitchen to laugh, as everyone knew of Ron's voracious appetite and sat down. Hermione and Ron sat on either side of Harry with Ginny directly across from the trio. Mrs. Weasley apparently had gone all out for breakfast, making eggs, rashers, bacon, pancakes, waffles and hash browns among other foods. And like with all of Mrs. Weasley's cooking, everything was delicious.

"Harry, I've asked Remus and Nymphadora to come by this evening for dinner, I hope you don't mind?" Mrs. Weasley asked as the plates began to become scraped clean. "I was thinking that we could throw a little party tonight, we weren't able to give you one last year."

"That would be excellent Mrs. Weasley but you don't have to go through all this trouble for me," said Harry. "Just a normal dinner would be fine."

"Oh it will be no trouble at all," Mrs. Weasley said, waving Harry off. "Now you, Ron, Hermione and Ginny go enjoy the sunshine. I'll finish up in here."

Harry wanted to argue but Mrs. Weasley just shooed him out the door and waved her wand. The plates rose from the table and floated toward the sink. Harry grinned when he felt the sunshine, weak as it was piercing through the hazy clouds, on his face.

"Harry, you in there?" Ron asked as the boy came up alongside Harry with Hermione and Ginny flanking him.

"Oh sorry Ron, just thinking."

"About what mate?"

"Let's find a place to sit down first," Hermione suggested. Ginny agreed and led the older trio into the orchard, and they found a spot just out of sight of the Burrow's kitchen window.

"So what's on your mind Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry leaned back against an apple tree, collecting his thoughts. "I'm just wondering what is going to happen this year," he said finally.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"Well think about it, ever since our first year, there has been something that has disrupted the year," said Harry. "First year, it was the Stone and Quirrell. Second year, there was the Chamber; Third year we had the Dementors and…Sirius. Then Fourth year was the Tournament, and last year was Umbridge. I want to know if we will ever have a quiet, normal school year at Hogwarts. Though with Voldemort now out in the open, I doubt we will get one."

Ron and Hermione looked at one another, it was obvious to Harry that they believed that their upcoming year at Hogwarts would be quiet and normal.

"And I think we should continue the DA this year," Harry continued. "I know we only created it to learn since Umbridge wasn't teaching us anything but now with the war, I think we should keep meeting."

"But shouldn't we see who is going to be teaching Defense first?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione, we have only had two good Defense Professors in five years at Hogwarts," Harry said. "Only Moony and Moody or Crouch Jr. were good Defense professors, Quirrell had Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head, Lockhart was a fraud and Umbridge…well the less said about her the better. And Hermione, we most likely know who is going to be teaching Defense this year, Snape."

"We don't know for sure if Snape is going to be teaching Defense," Hermione argued. "You said that this Slughorn was attacked by Death Eaters, so he might not be able to teach this year."

"Hold on Harry, are you saying Barty Crouch Jr. was a good teacher? He was a Death Eater, and nearly got you killed," said Ron.

"Yes but he was still a decent teacher, he knew his stuff," Harry said. "It might have been the Tournament too but I learned more from Crouch Jr. than even Moony. Hermione, who else is Dumbledore going to get to teach Defense this close to the start of term. And if Snape is teaching Defense, do you really think we are actually going to learn from him?"

"Of…" Hermione paused. "You're right Harry, if Snape teaches Defense the same way he teaches Potions, then we won't learn much."

"So we keep doing the DA this year then?" asked Ron. "Great, more work."

Harry frowned at his friend's apparent ingrained dislike of work. But before he could call Ron out on it, Hermione beat him to the punch.

"Ronald, this is serious!" she scolded. "Learning to defend ourselves is much more important than just schoolwork." Harry, Ginny and Ron all stared at Hermione like they had never seen her before.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ginny joked causing both Harry and Ron to burst out laughing while Hermione blushed, her entire face as red as the apples hanging above the teenagers.

"Yeah what ever happened to the girl that said 'or worse, expelled?'" Ron asked while grinning broadly.

"She was corrupted by you two hooligans," Hermione teased back.

Harry tipped his head to Hermione, as if awarding a point in a duel to the bushy-haired girl. "All right then, so we are agreed, we'll restart the DA when we get back to Hogwarts," he said. "But we need to decide how the DA will be run and what we will learn."

"What do you mean Harry?" Ginny asked. "The DA worked great last year, at least until Marietta grassed on us to Umbridge."

"Yes it did," Harry agreed. "But this year I am hoping that we won't need so much secrecy, though we will still need to be careful."

"Yeah, we should have never let that Marietta bird into the group," Ron muttered. "If she hadn't been in the DA then we wouldn't have been found out."

"You don't know that Ronald," Hermione argued. "Remember Umbridge was threatening Marietta's mother, she didn't have much of a choice."

"That's interesting coming from you Hermione," Ginny said. "You were the one who put that jinx on the sign up sheet without telling anyone."

"I am not trying to defend what Marietta did, or my own actions," Hermione said. "Marietta had to choose between her mother and her friends, would you be able to make such a choice?"

"For someone who says she isn't defending Marietta, it sure sounds like you are," Ginny shot back. "Ron's right, if Marietta hadn't been in the DA then we wouldn't have been found out."

"Or Umbridge would have found another person to manipulate," Harry cut in before Hermione could continue the argument. "Remember, Umbridge had an idea that we were doing something, Educational Decree Number 24 ring any bells?" The others nodded as they recalled the decree banning all organizations and how it came into being the day after the DA was first formed. "Enough about last year, we need to focus on this year. I think we need to focus on learning spells that would be useful in battle. In June, when we fought at the Ministry, the Death Eaters were able to revive themselves easily and have them rejoin the fight. We need to learn spells that can't be so easily overcome with just a **Finite** or **Rennervate**."

"Wait Harry, are you asking us to kill people?" Hermione asked quietly.

Harry paused. He knew, from his talks with Colonel Evans, that this would be the most crucial talk he had ever had with Ron and Hermione. "Hermione, we are at war," Harry said softly. "And I am at the center of it, this stupid Prophecy will make sure of it. So I am asking how far are you willing to go to protect those you care about? I am not asking you to use the Unforgivables or to become as much a monster as we are going to have to fight. Look at what happened to you Hermione when you silenced Dolohov, he was still able to fight. We have to be willing to incapacitate our enemies enough to take them out of the fight, permanently if need be. I will not lose another member of my family because I was too weak to protect them."

Hermione, Ron and Ginny were taken aback at the conviction in Harry's words. Sure they had heard him speak passionately before, in the Hog's Head and at DA meetings but this was something else entirely. It had washed over them like they had just walked into sauna.

"You don't have to give an answer now," Harry said. "This is not an easy decision and it shouldn't be but just don't wait until it's too late like I did."

Harry rose from the ground and headed back toward the Burrow.

"Oh Harry dear, you have an owl," Mrs. Weasley said, pointing to the regal black owl that was perched on the back of a chair when Harry entered the kitchen.

Harry frowned at the unfamiliar owl but took the thick and heavy letter from the owl's leg. The owl hooted and leapt off the chair and flew out the open kitchen window.

"Who is it from Harry dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I don't know," he said. "I don't recognize the writing."

Written on the letter in flowing black script was:

**_Mr. Harry James Potter_**

**_The Burrow_**

**_Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon_**

Harry flipped the letter over and saw it was sealed with an ornate wax seal in the form of a stylized G. Harry broke the seal and opened the letter.

**_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_**

**_We, at Gringotts, first wish to congratulate you on your birthday. We hope that you continue to celebrate for many years to come. However for the purpose of this letter is would be prudent for us to meet face-to-face as many of the things that we need to discuss are of a sensitize matter._**

**_Please reply to this message promptly as possible with a time convenient to you that we can meet. Address any response to Ironfist._**

**_Thank you and may your gold always be plentiful,_**

**_Ironfist_**

**_Senior Account Manager_**

**_House of Potter_**

"Mrs. Weasley, when are we going to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked, his eyes still on the letter from Gringotts.

"Oh, I was planning on going to Diagon Alley on the third or fourth," Mrs. Weasley answered. "Did you need something?"

"The letter I got is from Gringotts, apparently the manager in charge of my family's accounts needs to speak to me," said Harry.

"Oh Harry dear, you needn't worry about such things," said Mrs. Weasley. "I am sure that the goblins can understand that it is much too dangerous for you…"

"Mrs. Weasley please don't start this again," Harry said. "This is the first ever letter I've gotten from Gringotts and if this Ironfist says he wants to speak to me face-to-face then I will meet with him."

Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a searching look but nodded in the end. "Ok Harry, we can all go to Diagon Alley later this week. I would like you to write to Professor Dumbledore, you might need advice and I am sure Albus would be happy to help."

"I will think about it," Harry said. "Professor Dumbledore has hidden a lot of things from me and I don't want this to be another."

Mrs. Weasley winced as Harry's words from the first night he been at the Burrow came back to her. "Very well Harry but please don't just cut everyone out because of some mistakes they made," she said. "Everyone makes mistakes Harry, it is what makes us human."

Harry nodded at the advice and gave Mrs. Weasley a warm smile. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley, and I won't," he said.

"Um Harry," the timid voice of Hermione came from the back door. Her, Ron and Ginny were standing the doorway, all looking nervous.

"Yes Hermione?" Harry said.

"Um, can we talk?" she asked.

"Sure, anywhere in particular?"

"Your room?"

"Ok," he said as he rose from the kitchen table.

"What's this all about?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking at her children (both in blood and in her heart).

"It's nothing mum, just school stuff," Ginny said quickly, and quite convincingly but Harry saw Mrs. Weasley's eye narrow slightly in suspicion.

"We are just going to be talking about the DA club that we started last year," Harry said, much to the shock of Ron, Hermione and Ginny. "I was thinking about asking Professor McGonagall or Professor Flitwick about making it an official school club."

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley said, quite surprised that Harry had told her this. "Well then, I will leave you to it."

Harry nodded and the four Hogwarts students left the kitchen for the twins' room.

"Why did you tell mum about the DA Harry?" Ron demanded once they were out of earshot of the kitchen. "You know how she reacted last year? She'll try and do everything to stop us."

"Yes I remember how she reacted last year but I also saw how she accepted your dad's reasons the night I arrived," Harry said. "She knows that we are in the thick of this war, and it is better that we learn to defend ourselves than just to be hidden away."

"And I believe that your mother's main issue with the DA last year was that we were doing it in secret," Hermione pointed out. "If we make the DA a sponsored club then we won't be breaking any school rules."

Ginny nodded, obviously having thought of that point and Ron grudgingly nodded after thinking about it as well.

"Ok Hermione, what did you want to talk about?" Harry asked when the four students were secured in the twins' room.

"Harry, we are all sure you know exactly what we three want to talk about," Hermione said with an arched brow.

Harry nodded. "So, have you three decided on your answers then?" he asked. "That was quick if you have."

"You've changed Harry," Hermione said.

"I've grown up Hermione," said Harry looking out the window. "A person tends to do that when you see the last member of your family killed right before your eyes, then you find out that its your sole responsibility to kill the Darkest wizard in history, a wizard that killed your parents, has tried to kill you a half dozen times and won't rest until you are dead by his own hand."

Hermione, Ginny and Ron all flinched at Harry's blunt and flat tone.

"I pray that you all never have to deal with what I have," Harry said, turning back to the others. "I wouldn't wish my life on anyone, not even Malfoy."

"Harry, what you are asking of us is really difficult," Hermione said. "It goes against pretty much everything…"

"So you believe that the way the Ministry did things during Voldemort's rise?" Harry interrupted. "Letting the Death Eaters buy their way out of Azkaban, let people like Fudge or Umbridge into positions of power or throw Sirius in Azkaban without a trial or Hagrid just to be seen doing something."

"No, of course not!" Hermione exclaimed. "But to just kill anyone who doesn't agree with you?"

"I never said that Hermione," Harry cut in sharply. "Don't try and put words in my mouth like Skeeter would." Hermione flinched. "Why should I limit myself fighting an enemy when that same enemy would see me and my loved ones dead without a care? See you dead as well Hermione? You and your abilities fly in the face of everything that Voldemort had his followers believe in; a muggleborn who far outstrips purebloods in magical power, prowess and mind. Most likely if it wasn't for me, you Hermione would be their top target."

"Me?" Hermione squeaked.

"Yes," Harry said nodding. "Think about it, Voldemort always preaches about purebloods being the only wizards or witches of importance, even though Voldemort is a half-blood. So for a muggleborn to be the best is a huge slap in the face. One that he won't stand for Hermione, you and any muggleborns are probably right at the top of the Death Eaters list. Look at month ago at the Ministry, you were the only one the Death Eaters actively tried to kill."

Hermione shivered and her face rapidly lost all color as in her mind's eye, a streak of purple flame raced towards her.

"Hermione?" the bushy haired girl barely heard Ron's voice as she wrapped her arms around her chest to seemingly ward off a chill.

"Harry, look what you did!" Ron barked. "She's shivering and all white! Why did you have to talk about 'that'?"

Harry felt his face warm as shame welled up inside him. "Sorry Hermione," he said. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"It's ok Harry," Hermione answered weakly. "I know you didn't mean anything by it. I thought that I had gotten over it."

"Hermione, take it from me," said Harry. "One never gets over something like that. I still have nightmares about the Chamber and the graveyard, if you ever need someone to talk too, I'm here."

Hermione nodded, even though she moved closed to Ron who had tentatively put his arm around her shoulders.

"But Harry, we are just kids," Ginny said. "What can we do? Shouldn't we let the adults handle things?"

"If we did that, then you would be dead and Voldemort would have returned two years earlier," Harry said bluntly. Ginny paled just as rapidly as Hermione had, making the smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks stand out even more.

"Harry!" Ron snapped.

"Ron, I am only telling the truth," said Harry. "Remember what I said the night I got here, the adults in my life have all failed me. Why is it always us, the children, that have to save the day?"

Ron glanced at Harry but stayed quiet as the red head knew that Harry was right, at least partially.

"Guys, I am not trying to scare, actually yes, I am trying to scare you," Harry said. The other three looked up at Harry in shock. "I am trying to scare you because you need to know what is at stake and what the rules are. A wise man told me that war is hell, and the only way to win a war is to survive. That's what we are fighting for, our very survival. Do you really think if Voldemort were to win that he would let us live? He will kill and destroy any that oppose him, only his slaves will survive."

"Who told you that?" Hermione asked.

"A former colonel who fought in World War II," Harry answered.

"You told a Muggle about magic!" Ron shouted. "Do you know what you've done Harry?"

"Are you done Ron?" Harry asked sharply as his friend continued to rant and rave. The red head looked stunned that Harry would be acting so calm about breaking the Statue of Secrecy. "Ron, I did not tell a Muggle about magic, the man I spoke to was a wizard, Andrew Evans."

"But I thought that there were no other wizards or witches who lived never you Harry?" Hermione asked.

"According to the Ministry, there are none," Harry said. "But Colonel Evans isn't," Harry paused as he searched for the right word, "known to the Ministry."

"What do you mean by that?" Ginny asked.

"Well Andrew didn't go to Hogwarts," Harry began. "He didn't actually perform magic until he was already in the army. And by that time, he was too old to go to Hogwarts."

"If he didn't go to Hogwarts, how does he know about magic, about our world?" Hermione asked.

"A squad mate of Andrew's told him about the magical world," Harry said. "The man told Andrew that he was a Squib, and had been thrown out of his family when they discovered he couldn't do magic."

"That's horrible," Hermione gasped. "How could someone do that to their own family."

"It was probably a family like the Malfoy's or someone Dark like that," Ron growled. "They would have considered it shameful that they had a Squib in the family."

A conversation from years previous suddenly popped into Harry's head. "Hey Ron, don't you have a cousin that works as a muggle, an accountant right?"

Ron's ears burned red. "Oh right, mum's cousin I think," he said. "I don't think we've actually met him. Mum doesn't like to talk about him."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"We don't know," Ginny said. "Like Ron said, Mum doesn't like to talk about him."

Both Harry and Hermione could tell that this conversation was treading into very dangerous waters.

"Well Harry, who was this man who told Colonel Evans about the magical world?" Hermione asked.

"Andrew said his name was Nathaniel Granger," said Harry, rubbing his chin as he thought back to his talks with Andrew.

"Granger?" Hermione squeaked. "Nathaniel Granger?" Harry nodded. "My grandfather's name was Nathaniel Granger."

The room fell quiet as the four digested this new information.

"Does this mean that Hermione might not be muggleborn?" Ginny asked. "If this Squib is her grandfather, then what does that make Hermione?" No one had an answer for Ginny.

"Harry, do you mind if I write this Colonel Evans?" Hermione asked. "My father doesn't talk much about him, so I don't know a lot about him."

"Sure," Harry said. "Hedwig can take the letter, you can use her anytime you need."

"Thank you Harry," Hermione said, missing the frown that appeared on Ron's face.

"Hermione, about your parents, are they ok with you spending all this time away from home during the holidays? Harry asked.

Hermione's head snapped around so fast that several strands of her hair were caught in her open mouth. "What do you mean Harry?" she asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Well, this summer you only spent, what a week with your family, before coming here," Harry said. "Last summer, maybe only two weeks, and you left them over the winter holidays too. Wouldn't you want to spend time with them?" Harry was honestly confused about Hermione's attitude toward her parents; he would give anything to be able to spend even a minute more with his parents or Sirius.

"Of course I do," Hermione snapped. "I love my parents but they are my parents too. I want to be with my friends too, and they understand that."

"But you are already at Hogwarts most of the year, wouldn't they want to spend time with their daughter?" Harry asked, tilting his head in obvious confusion.

"And do what Harry?" Hermione asked. "I can't show them magic, I can't show them what I've learned, so tell me what am I supposed to do with my parents?"

Harry blinked at Hermione's shout. '_Is it really like that for muggleborns?_' he thought. '_I know I'm not allowed to use magic at the Dursleys but that's the Dursleys, they don't want to see magic. But do muggleborns parents get to see what their children learn at Hogwarts at all?_'

"Hermione, do you parents know what you are learning? Like at all?" Harry asked.

"No," she admitted. "I can't show them anything, and with what happened at the Ministry, they are getting angry at me because of that."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"I almost died at the Ministry Ronald," Hermione said sharply. "I had to take nearly a dozen different potions daily until a day before I came to the Burrow just to make sure that I recovered." Harry felt a crushing stab of guilt press down on him at the reminder at how close Hermione came to dying. "I finally told my parents about what has happened during our time at Hogwarts, and they weren't happy at all the situations we've been in. We had a huge row the night before I came to the Burrow, the first row I've had with my parents that I can remember."

"What was the row about?" Ron asked, though he was dreading the answer.

"They didn't want me to come back to Hogwarts," Hermione admitted which made Harry, Ron and Ginny all freeze.

"You're joking right Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head. "They don't understand that I belong here, in this world," she said. "They wanted to pull me from Hogwarts, and give up being a witch."

"They can't do that!" Ron shouted.

"They are my parents!" Hermione cried. The others could see that Hermione's eyes were quickly filling up with tears.

"But if they wanted to pull you from Hogwarts, how are you coming back?" Harry asked.

"I told them that once I started Hogwarts, I had to finish," she said. "And also, I turn 17 three weeks into term and become a legal adult in the magical world so I could just leave them."

"You would do that?" Harry asked,

"If it would be only way to come back to the magical world, then yes," Hermione said. "My parents don't understand the magical world, they don't understand that I am safer in the magical world where I am at least able to defend myself better than in the muggle world."

"I'm sorry Hermione," Harry said. "This is all my…"

"Don't you dare try and blame yourself Harry Potter!" Hermione snapped. "You are not at fault, I choose to follow you. I made my choice all the way back in first year, remember '**There are more important things – friendship and bravery and**…' You are my best friend Harry, and I am a witch. I was one when I was born, and a witch I shall be when I die."

Harry felt his eyes burn at the loyalty that Hermione's words were showing him. "Hermione," he whispered. "I don't want you to give up your family for me."

"Harry, like you said, I am right up there on Voldemort's most hated list," Hermione said. "Voldemort and his Death Eaters won't hesitate in trying to kill me or my parents. I am staying in the magical world to learn how to protect them. If I run away, the blood purists win."

Harry wanted to praise Hermione for her words but a sharp look from Ron made Harry keep from speaking up. Instead he took a deep breath and pulled Hermione into a firm hug. "Thank you Hermione, you have no idea how much that means to me," he said softly though Ron and Ginny both heard it clearly. "I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for your help with the Tournament and last year."

"You don't have to thank me Harry," Hermione responded. "I already told you, I've made my choice."

"Yeah Harry, we are with you to the end," Ginny said. "Our family is just as much a target as anyone, being blood-traitors and all."

"Aye mate, I know I've made a mess of things in the past," Ron said. "But you're my best mate and I'll be there, no matter what."

"Thank you," Harry whispered as he released Hermione.

* * *

It was nearly dusk when people began arriving at the Burrow for Harry's birthday party. Harry was glad to see Hagrid, Remus, Tonks, the Twins, and surprisingly Neville and Luna. When Harry spotted the shy sandy haired Gryffindor, he felt a stab of guilt at the realization that he had forgotten that Neville's birthday was the day before his, July 30th.

"Hi Neville," Harry greeted his dorm mate. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course Harry," Neville responded brightly. "I have to say though that I was surprised when Mrs. Weasley invited me."

Harry winced. "I'm sorry Neville," he said. "I know we haven't been very close in the past, and that is my fault. You have always been nice to me and I haven't been as nice to you in return."

"Harry, it's ok," Neville said. "I know…"

"No Neville, its not ok," Harry refuted. "You were there last month the only one still standing at the end. And I know that your birthday was yesterday and I'm sorry that I don't have anything to give you."

"How did you know my birthday was yesterday Harry?" Neville asked.

Harry blinked. "Oh," he said, realizing that he couldn't tell Neville the real reason he knew, that Dumbledore had told Harry after telling Harry the Prophecy. "I was reading some old Daily Prophets, and saw that there was a small article about me being born and that you were born the night before. Something about two prominent families having sons pretty much on the same day."

"Oh," Neville said, sounding somewhat convinced.

"So Neville, how did your grandmother take you following me to the Ministry?" Harry asked. Harry was stunned to see Neville's face light up.

"She said she had never been more proud of me, "Neville said with a wide smile. "She told me that I was finally acting like a Longbottom, and how my father would have done the same."

"That's great Neville," Harry said, feeling conflicted at what Neville had told him. Harry was happy that Neville's grandmother was proud of Neville but hearing her comparing Neville to his father made Harry think of how Snape kept comparing Harry to James. "You got a new wand right?" Harry asked, remembering how Neville's wand had broken during the battle.

"Yeah I did," Neville said, taking his wand from his pocket. "It's cherry and unicorn hair. I got it right at the start of the holidays, only days before Ollivander vanished."

"Ollivander is missing?" Harry asked, shocked.

Neville nodded. "Yes, it was all over the Daily Prophet," he said.

"So what will people do for wands?" Hermione asked, her and Ron having made their way over to Harry and Neville.

"There are other wandmakers," Neville said. "None of them are as good as Ollivander though but people will make do I suppose."

A thought came to Harry as he wondered about the aged wandmaker. "Neville, are people able to have two wands?" he asked.

"Of course not," Neville said. "A witch or wizard is only allowed one wand, and can only get a new one when their previous one had been too damaged to be used properly."

Harry frowned at Neville's answer. He had been hoping that a second wand would solve his issue of the shared wands cores between his and Voldemort's wand.

"Why are you asking Harry?" Hermione asked. "Is something wrong with your wand?"

Harry looked at his best female friend, thinking about how he was going to answer her question, without telling her and the others that his wand was a brother of Voldemort's. "Well I thought that it would give me an edge against Voldemort," he said.

"Why would you need an edge against Vo…You-Know-Who?" Neville asked. "You aren't planning on fighting against him?"

"Well Neville, look at my history," Harry said. "It's not like I've gone looking for him but I've had to fight Voldemort five times, four since starting Hogwarts."

"Four?"

"First year, it was Voldemort after the Sorcerer's Stone by possessing Professor Quirrell," Harry explained. "Voldemort was behind the Chamber of Secrets being opened in second year, and he was behind my name being put in the Goblet of Fire. And last year, well you were there. I don't want to be caught unprepared again."

Neville nodded. "I see your point Harry," he said. "But unfortunately, you can't get a second wand."

"Neville, is that a Ministry law or just one of those things that everyone follows because everyone follows it?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean Harry?" Ron asked.

"I think I understand what Harry is getting at," Hermione said. "Is it a Ministerial law that says you can't have two wands? Or do people it is a law because they have been told it is a law, not an actually enforceable one?"

Neville frowned before answering. "I don't know actually," he said.

"We need to find out," Harry said. The door opening behind him made Harry turn around to see Kingsley Shacklebolt and Remus Lupin walk into the kitchen.

"Kingsley!" Harry called out. "Could you answer a question for me?"

The dark-skinned Auror turned at Harry's call and blinked. "Hello Mr. Potter, you need something?" he asked.

"Yes Kingsley, I was wondering if it was possible to have two wands?" Harry asked. "Neville said that it was against the law to use or carry two wands but he's also not sure if it a Ministry law or one of those things that everyone follows because they are told is a law."

Kingsley swallowed and Harry could tell that he had placed the Auror in a tight position. "Why do you ask Harry?" Kingsley asked.

"You know that Voldemort has a vested interest in seeing me dead," Harry said, causing Kingsley and Remus to nod weakly. "Well, I was think I could use a second wand to surprise Voldemort if I run into him or his Death Eaters again."

"Harry, you shouldn't worry about these sorts of things," Remus spoke up before Kingsley could. "Focus on your schooling and let us adults handle the war."

Harry stared at his parents' sole surviving friend. "Let you handle the war?" he asked. Behind him, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all tensed at the tone coming from Harry.

"Yes Harry, you are too young to be worrying about the war," Remus said with what he thought was a reassuring smile.

"Oh so I was too young to save the Sorcerer's Stone at 11, kill a basilisk when I was 12, drive off a hundred Dementors at 13, be kidnapped and used in Voldemort's rebirth ritual and then duel him at 14, and then have to fight him again less than two months ago at just 15 years old," Harry growled. The smile on Remus' face slid off like Stinksap. "So I'm too young to have faced Voldemort five times in my life, no one not even Dumbledore, has done that and lived. Voldemort wants me dead for whatever reason and me hiding or ignoring that won't make it go away."

"Harry…" Remus began but Harry turned away from the werewolf.

"So Kingsley, can I carry two wands or not?" Harry asked.

Kingsley took a deep breath before answering. "I probably shouldn't tell you this Harry," he said. "But like you pointed out, the Dark Lord seems to have a vested interest in you. It is not against the law to have two wands, you were correct that it is something not talked about. In fact most Aurors carry two wands."

Harry grinned and thanked the Auror.

"But Harry, with Ollivander missing, where would you get another wand?" Hermione asked.

"Oh right," Harry said. "I'm sure I'll figure something out."

"Harry?"

Harry turned to see that Remus had followed the group out of the kitchen.

"Yes Professor, did you want something?" Harry asked.

"It's just Remus, or Moony, I haven't been your Professor for some time now," Remus said with a fond smile. Harry just nodded. "Harry, why do you think you need a second wand? Surely your wand isn't damaged, correct?"

"It's not that Moony," Harry said. "I want something that Voldemort and his Death Eaters won't be expecting. And what if I get disarmed, if I only have one wand; I'd be defenseless, right? With a second wand, I would have at least a chance to fight back."

Remus had to nod at Harry's response. "But Harry, you surely aren't expecting to have to fight so soon?" he asked. "You should be focusing on your sixth year at Hogwarts, let the Order worry about the war."

Harry's eyes narrowed at the werewolf. "I suppose you didn't hear me earlier Remus," he said. "You might think I am too young to worry about the war but Voldemort doesn't. He tried to kill me when I was only a year old, so age doesn't matter to him. I will not just sit back and hide, waiting for Voldemort to come after me again."

"I'm not saying you should hide away Harry," Remus said. "But you can't go rushing off, not after what happened…"

Harry heard Hermione and Ginny gasp behind him. "Thank you for reminding me about my foolish actions and what they cost me Lupin," Harry said, his voice as hard and flat as anyone had ever heard it. Remus flinched at the tone and look that he was being given. It felt like he was under Lily Potter's intense gaze once again. "I am trying to be prepared for an enemy that will not just sit back and wait for me to get stronger. I don't know why you are so concerned about me now when you obviously didn't care at all about me before my third year, or during my fourth year? I didn't know you existed until we met on the train, and I certainly could have used the advice of a former DADA professor when training for the Triwizard Tournament two years ago. So why are you so eager to act like you care now?"

Remus' face crumpled at Harry's harsh words. He couldn't say anything to defend himself though because he had no true defense. After _that night_ fifteen years ago, when Remus' family had been shattered by the selfishness of one rat, the bookish Marauder had dove deep into the bottle and the underbelly of the Muggle world. He took any type of job that would allow him to survive. It wasn't until Dumbledore had approached him that he had had any real contact with the magical world.

And then Remus saw him; saw Harry for the first time since the boy had just turned one. And it brought back all sorts of feelings that Remus had kept buried for over a decade. Harry looked so much like his father but his personality was nearly all Lily. Remus was terrified that if Harry found out that he had been a friend of the boy's parents, Harry would be furious with him, and so Remus stayed quiet, keeping his relationship as professional as possible. And now it looked like that decision had backfired on Remus.

"Harry," Remus paused, licking his dry lips. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. It isn't an excuse but after the night your parents died, and when I learned that Sirius had betrayed them and killed Peter, I couldn't handle it. I lost myself, effectively exiling myself from the magical world and Britain. I hadn't been in England since November of 1981 until Albus found me and offered me the job at Hogwarts. When I saw you on the train that first time, I couldn't believe it and I was terrified."

"Terrified?" Harry asked.

"I didn't know how much you knew about me," Remus said. "I was afraid that you would reject me. And then when I found out that you didn't know, I didn't say anything because I knew you would reject me."

Harry looked closely at the care worn man. He could see the sorrow in the man's brown eyes, the pleading for forgiveness and the hope hiding deep in the depths of those old eyes.

"Remus, you have a lot to make up for in my eyes," Harry said. "You pretty much abandoned me, the only child of your best friends. I can somewhat see why you never contacted me at the Dursleys before third year but after that you never wrote or tried to offer advice, especially with the Tournament. Sirius, even though he was on the run, managed to write and even see me. Maybe some of it is my fault for not thinking of you as someone I could write too, seeing you just as a Professor."

"No Harry, you are right that I should have made an effort to write you," Remus said. "You hold no blame for that, especially during the Tournament. Sirius was a much better father-figure than I ever could be."

"I don't need a father-figure Remus," Harry said. "But I could use another friend, especially one who knows defensive magic and fought against Voldemort in the first war."

"I can be that Harry, if you'll let me?" Remus asked. Harry nodded and pulled the older man into a hug. "Now, when you get a chance please tell me more about this DA I keep hearing about."

"Of course," Harry said. "Those books you and Sirius gave me for Christmas were excellent, they really helped."

"That's great to hear," Remus said. "I'm sure that I can find some more books if you are interested?"

"You bet I am," Harry said.

"Excellent, well I will let you get back to your friends and party," Remus said. "Oh before I forget, Happy Birthday Harry."

"Thank you Moony," Harry said. The surviving Marauder gave Harry a warm smile before moving off to talk with other members of the Order who were in attendance.

"Did you really have to be so hard on Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked.

"I wouldn't have had to if he had made an effort to contact me all those years," Harry countered.

"Lay off him Hermione," Ron interrupted, seeing Hermione open her mouth to continue the argument. "It's his birthday, and he has a right to be angry at Moony."

Hermione huffed and walked off into the kitchen, with Ginny following her after she gave Ron a scathing look.

"Do you always have to wind Hermione up like that?" Harry asked.

"What?" Ron asked.

"You two are nearly always at each other's throats," Harry said. "It's almost like you enjoy winding her up and arguing."

"She likes it though," Ron said.

"What are you talking about? Why would Hermione like arguing with you?" Harry asked, looking at Ron who was wearing a slightly smug expression.

"Who knows what goes on in a girl's head," Ron answered. "Come on mate, let's grab a drink."

Harry shook his head and followed his best mate into the kitchen.

**A/N: There you go, the newest installment of _HP and the Impending Storm_, hope you all liked reading it. I tried to dive more into the lesser used characters, and try to answer some questions that have bugged me ever since reading the _Harry Potter_ series for the first time. And I hope that I've begun to lay the ground work for answering those questions. Let me know what you all think of this chapter, I will take any serious suggestions/criticisms seriously but flames will be ignored. Til next time,**

**SlyNinjaKnight**


	4. What Will(s) Harry Do Now?

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is NOT MINE! I do not own any part of the _Harry Potter_ series that sprung from the mind of JK Rowling, I am just having some fun in her magnificent universe. **

It had been a week since Harry's birthday and the Hogwarts booklist for Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny had finally arrived. In the Trio's OWL letters, there was a third sheet of parchment that listed the classes that the trio could take in their sixth year that had been filled out and returned to Hogwarts. The booklist letter reflected their class selections.

"Are you ready Harry?" Bill asked as Harry entered the kitchen.

Harry nodded, stifling a yawn. "Do we really need to leave so early?" he asked.

"Yes," Bill chuckled. "The lines at Gringotts are very long right now. Everyone is terrified with You-Know-Who being back. They are trying to take their gold out of the bank, thinking it will be safer with them than in the vaults. I managed to get you a meeting with Ironfist just as the bank opens, so we better get moving."

"Bill, I really think you should wait until more people get here," Mrs. Weasley said. "I am sure Harry would feel more comfortable with another person to go with, and so would I."

"Mum, we'll be fine," said Bill. "The earlier we get there, the better chance we'll get in and out unseen. We'll meet you and the others at the Leaky Cauldron at around noon, come on Harry."

Harry grabbed another piece of toast from the table and followed Bill out of the kitchen, waving goodbye to Mrs. Weasley.

"Merlin," Bill sighed as he and Harry walked across the lawn toward the ward line of the Burrow. "I love my mum but she can be so overbearing sometimes."

Harry grinned at the eldest Weasley son, privately agreeing with Bill's assessment of his mother.

"So Harry, have you ever Side-Along Apparated?" Bill asked when the pair reached the ward line.

"Yes, I did with the Headmaster to get to the Burrow," Harry answered.

"So you'll be prepared for the sensation then," Bill said. He grinned at Harry's expression of discomfort. "Yes, I agree with you. It takes some getting used too. Now, I'm going to need your help getting to London. I don't have Professor Dumbledore's power, so you'll be helping. Here's a crash course in Apparition: Destination, Determination and Deliberation. You have to get a good idea of where you want to go, then fill your mind with that location, letting it fill your entire mind's eye and then you have to let your magic fill you up while visualizing being at your destination. If you don't have serious conviction, there is a good chance you'll Splinch."

"Splinch?" Harry asked.

"If you don't Apparate properly, you might leave something behind," Bill explained. "And then you'll be stuck, unable to move, until the Ministry sends someone to fix you."

Harry swallowed as he pictured a pair of eyeballs and a leg on Privet Drive.

"Don't worry Harry, just picture the courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron," Bill said. "And let your magic guide you."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. He felt Bill place a hand on his shoulder then a few seconds later, he felt as if he was once again being sucked through a straw.

"Well done Harry," Bill said when the world re-expanded. Harry opened his eyes and saw that they had arrived in the courtyard hidden behind the Leaky Cauldron. Turning to Bill, Harry saw that the eldest Weasley son was sweating and panting.

"Are you all right Bill?" Harry asked.

"I'll be fine," Bill answered. "Just catching my breath." After a moment, he straightened up and pulled out his wand. "Come on Harry," he said, tapping the brick archway with his wand.

The bricks melted away to create the entrance to Diagon Alley. Harry couldn't stop the fleeing of awe from filling him up at the magic before him but that awe was quickly squashed at the wave of despair that flowed through the now open archway. Harry knew it was early, the sun had barely made its way over the buildings of the Alley but the center of the British magical world was nearly deserted. Several shops were boarded up and closed, what few shoppers there were this early were huddled together in clumps as they walked quickly across the cobble-stoned street from shop to shop.

"Not a pretty sight for sure," Bill said. "It's been like this ever since the Ministry announced You-Know-Who was back. Come on Harry, it's better if we don't dawdle here in the open."

The pair quickly walked up the Alley toward the gleaming white marble building that dominated the landscape and towered over everything.

"Curse Breaker Weasley," the goblin guard said gruffly as Bill and Harry approached the bank.

"Good morning Stoutheart," Bill answered. "May we enter, Mr. Potter has a meeting with Manager Ironfist."

The goblin grunted before raising a thin wand-like stick. "You know the protocol Weasley."

"Harry, that is a Dark Detector," Bill explained. "Stoutheart is making sure that we are who we say we are, and that we aren't bringing any Dark objects into the bank."

Harry nodded and allowed himself to be scanned. The goblin waved the detector up and down, back and front, of Harry's body.

"What is this?" the goblin asked gruffly as he scanned Harry's head, most particularly his forehead. "There seems to be a concentration of Dark Magic centered here."

"On my forehead? My scar?" Harry asked, reaching up and brushing the lightning bolt scar.

"Follow me," Stoutheart ordered with a clawed hand on the hilt of his sheathed sword.

"Do as he says Harry," Bill hissed.

Stoutheart led Harry and Bill into the bank and off the main hall and into a small office. Two more goblin guards appeared alongside Stoutheart.

"You two will stay here," Stoutheart ordered. "I shall return in a moment." The goblin growled something at the two others guards that had them coming to attention, hands on their swords tightening.

"Bill, what's going on?" Harry asked after Stoutheart left.

"I'm not sure Harry," Bill answered. "But don't worry, I'm sure we'll be fine."

It was a good fifteen minutes before the stone doors opened. Harry and Bill stood up as Stoutheart with nearly half-dozen other goblins.

"Curse Breaker, step aside," Stoutheart ordered.

"What is going on here?" Bill demanded, not moving from Harry's side.

"Do not worry Curse Breaker, no harm shall come to Heir Potter," a rough voice said from behind Stoutheart. The goblin guard stepped aside and another goblin stepped forward. Bill stiffened.

"Harry, do as the goblins say," Bill said quickly as he stepped away from Harry with a bow.

The new goblin was a good head taller than the other goblins, making him only a few inches shorter than Harry himself. The goblin wore no armor, just some leather looking clothing with a dagger sheathed at his hip.

"Heir Potter, step forward," the goblin said. Harry slowly took a pace forward. "Heir Potter, I am Rockfist, and it seems that you have set off our Dark magic Detectors."

"How?" Harry asked.

"How indeed," Rockfist said. "From Stoutheart's report, the Dark Magic is centered around your forehead, your scar to be more precise."

"My scar?"

Rockfist nodded. "Even among the Goblin Nation, your story is legendary, especially the acts of your parents," he said. "To goblins, there is nothing more precious than a child not even gold or treasure."

"How could my scar set off your detectors then?" Harry asked.

"It is most extraordinary, as one would believe that the Dark Magic that failed to kill you all those years ago, the residue should have vanished," Rockfist said. "And to most human's, it would have. But our detectors are much more attuned to magic, and picked it up. With your permission, I would like to examine this quite unique situation."

"Why do I get the feeling that saying no would be a bad idea?" Harry asked. Rockfist laughed, his laughter echoing all around the room.

"You do your ancestors credit boy," the goblin chuckled. "You are correct that refusing this would not bode you well. You would have to leave the bank until such a time that our sensors could not detect the Dark Magic in you."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the tall goblin that was smiling back at Harry, and Harry was sickeningly reminded of Umbridge smiling at him last year. "What exactly do you plan to do about my scar?" he asked.

"To study it and if possible remove the taint," Rockfist answered immediately.

Harry blinked at the response. No one had thought they could do anything about his scar, let alone say they might be able to heal it. "Ok Rockfist, I will agree, on the condition that I have your word that you will do all you can to remove the Dark Magic. This scar somehow links me to Voldemort, and if you can get rid of that link, I would owe you a great deal."

"It links you to the Dark Lord you say?" Harry nodded. "Very well then Heir Potter, I, Rockfist, do give you my word that I will do all in my power to remove the taint of Dark Magic from your scar."

A white glow surrounded the goblin.

"What just happened?" Harry asked.

"He just took a magical vow," Bill said quickly. "If he doesn't do all he can, then his magic will be stripped from him. And as a goblin, they are much more attuned with magic than humans are, and so without his magic…"

"I will die," Rockfist said, finishing for Bill.

Harry was stunned. "You can't do that!" he exclaimed. "You can't risk your life for mine."

"Do not worry Heir Potter, I am confident in my abilities though I do appreciate your concern," Rockfist said. "It is not everyday that a wizard is so concerned with a goblin's life."

"Well, I'm not most wizards," Harry said.

"Indeed," Rockfist said. "If I may proceed with my examination then?"

"Harry, are you sure about this?" Bill asked.

"Not really but if Rockfist can do as he says, then I will be free of this link to Voldemort," Harry said. "It will be more than anyone else has done about it, including Dumbledore. Let's get this over with. What do I need to do Rockfist?"

"Please lay down on this table Heir Potter," Rockfist said. Harry did as he was asked and laid down on the stone table that Rockfist indicated. The goblin stepped forward and raised a thin wand-like device, another Dark Detector, Harry realized. Rockfist waved the device over Harry's forehead and it vibrated sharply. The goblin hissed, in disgust Harry believed, and peered down closely at the scar.

"The fool," Rockfist snarled.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"The Dark Magic that is centered around your scar is not a residue of the curse that failed to take your life as a babe," Rockfist said. "It is a much fouler and vile piece of magic than most comprehend. And it is the work of a coward who believes that this magic will protect him from death."

"What is it?" Bill asked.

"A Sycophanta Mortis," Rockfist snarled. "A Psychivazo, a Horcrux."

Bill paled so much that if it wasn't for his freckles and red hair that Harry wouldn't have been able to make out the Weasley from the gleaming marble walls.

"What's a Horcrux?" Harry asked, using the only word he could pronounce.

"It is the term used for a soul container," Rockfist said. At Harry's confused look, he continued, "There is a way for a witch or wizard to split their soul and then seal it within an object. It is a crude, despicable and cowardly way for one to cheat death."

"Cheat death?"

"To truly die, one's entire soul must perish," Rockfist explained. "And if a witch or wizard creates a Horcrux, the piece of soul contained does not perish when the witch or wizard dies, and the witch or wizard can be resurrected."

"That's how Voldemort did it!" Harry cried, sitting up. "That's how he survived, he's made these Horcruxes…and you said I am a Horcrux!"

"Yes and no Heir Potter," Rockfist said.

"I have a piece of Voldemort's soul in me?"

"Can you get it out of me? I don't want anything dealing with that bastard," Harry shouted.

"Heir Potter, you must calm down," Rockfist said. "I need to examine the soul fragment more closely if I am to have a chance of removing it. Now lay down and remain clam, or I shall have you restrained."

Harry laid back down on the stone slab and tried to calm his racing heart but that was difficult to say the least. He had just been told that he had a piece of Voldemort's soul in his body. '_How in Merlin's name was he supposed to be calm?_' he thought.

Rockfist loomed over Harry, grumbling under his breath in a language that Harry had no knowledge of. It sounded a bit like Uncle Vernon or Dudley trying to clear their throats, very gravely and deep. Harry slowly began to feel his eyes grow heavier and heavier as Rockfist kept speaking or chanting, Harry couldn't tell which.

"Harry? Harry, can you hear me?" a voice called out.

"What happened? Where am I?" Harry asked as he slowly came too.

"You are in Gringotts Heir Potter," the rough and tired voice of Rockfist came from off to Harry's right.

"Oh right," Harry said as his memory slowly caught up with his body. Harry slowly sat up before leaning forward between his knees to stop his head from spinning. "What happened?"

"You fell into a trance," Rockfist said. "I was able to examine the Horcrux much closer because of that."

"And?" Harry and Bill asked.

"Good news and bad news Heir Potter," Rockfist said. "The good news is that you will no longer be affected by the Horcrux within you."

"What about the link I have with Voldemort?" Harry asked. "You managed to remove it?"

"No," Rockfist answered gruffly. "That is the bad news. I am unable to remove the Horcrux from you." Harry felt as if his stomach had just fallen away into a deep, dark hole. "Though Heir Potter, there is good news still to hear. The reason I cannot remove the Horcrux is because the piece of soul attached to you is such a small fragment that it cannot be safely removed. When creating a Horcrux, the witch or wizard splits their soul in half. I can only theorize that the Dark Lord spilt into multiple parts, as the sliver of soul is only a tiny fraction of the size of your own soul."

"My own soul?" Harry asked.

"Yes, your own soul is magnitudes larger than the sliver that the Dark Lord left in your body Heir Potter," Rockfist said. "It seems that your soul will soon overwhelm it and destroy it."

"Destroy it?" Harry and Bill asked.

"Yes," Rockfist said. "Destroy it. A whole and undamaged soul is a very powerful thing, and such a small fraction of a soul would have no chance of surviving against a whole and pure soul."

"There's nothing you can do?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid so Heir Potter," Rockfist said. "The only possible ritual is not suited for such a thing. In history, a Horcrux has been half of a soul, and we have never attempted the ritual on a living being. It would be too much of a risk to you, Heir Potter, to attempt this."

"But if I have this Horcrux in me, doesn't that mean Voldemort can't be killed?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that is normally true," Rockfist nodded. "But the sliver of soul in you is much too small to return a person of life. And as I said, your whole soul is slowly destroying the other soul and I estimate that it will be completely destroyed in a year or so."

"A year?" Harry whispered. "Is there anything that can be done to speed the process up?"

"No," Rockfist answered. "Unless you wish to undergo another ritual that would combine the two souls."

"What? Never!" Harry cried in shock and horror. "I don't want to merge souls with Voldemort!"

"I did not believe you would," Rockfist said. "That is the only other option available to you Heir Potter."

Harry sighed and put his head in his hands. Bill looked at the teen, his mind blank, not knowing what to say. After a few moments, Harry raised his head. "Bill, I need your word that you won't tell a soul about this, not even Fleur," Harry said.

Bill felt a chill race down his spine at Harry's stare. The teen's green eyes were focused solely on him, and it felt much like Professor Dumbledore's stare. "You have my word Harry," Bill said.

"Thank you," Harry said before turning to Rockfist. "Thank you as well Rockfist," I owe you quite a debt for telling me this. I have my suspicions that certain people have known about this and have been keeping it a secret from me."

"I shall call upon that debt," Rockfist said. "Not now of course but know in the future, I will be calling upon you for a favor."

"I await that time," Harry said, feeling a bit like he had just signed a deal with the devil.

"Now, I believe you have a meeting with my clansman, Ironfist," Rockfist said. "I will take my leave."

"Thank you again Rockfist," Harry said. The goblin nodded and left the room with his attendants and guards.

"Are you sure you are ok Harry?" Bill asked. "We can see if Ironfist will reschedule?"

"No," Harry said firmly. "I am fine, just trying to come to grips with what we've learned. And if I've learned anything from Binns, it's that goblins despise weakness."

Bill nodded, knowing that Harry was right and that if they did cancel their appointment, it would be even more difficult to get Harry another one.

"Curse Break Weasley, Heir Potter, Manager Ironfist is ready to see you." One of the goblin guards had returned. "We shall escort you to his office."

Bill and Harry followed their two guards/escorts through the main hall and a back door that led to hallway lined with more doors. Dozens of torches were hanging from braziers on the walls, casting moving shadows all the way down the long hallway. The four beings came to a stop in front a dark wooden door with a brass nameplate that gleamed in the flickering torchlight. One of the guards raised an armored fist and knocked firmly.

"Enter," a deep voice came from the other side of the door. The guard pushed open the door and Bill and Harry stepped inside. If Harry had to describe the office, he would think it looked much like a banker's office, if that banker didn't mind the roaring fireplace, gleaming weapons hanging from the walls or the other trophies that stood in the marble cabinet behind the goblin's desk.

"Ah Heir Potter, right on time," the large goblin said getting up from his seat. He came around the desk and walked forward.

"Manager Ironfist, thank you for seeing me," Harry said grasping the goblin's outstretched hand in a firm grip.

"Of course, of course," Ironfist said. "Please have a seat and then we shall get down to business." The goblin placed four folders on his desk: two very thick, the other two thin. Ironfist put a hand over the two thin folders. "These two folders are our first order of business, they contain the wills of your godfather, Sirius Orion Black, and your parents, James Charlus Potter and Lily Elizabeth Potter nee Evans."

Harry swallowed thickly. "I wasn't aware that my parents had a Will," he said. "And the Headmaster told me about Sirius' Will but knowing him, he didn't tell me everything."

Ironfist nodded. "We shall begin with your godfather's Will, as it is the tipping point to our conversation," he said. "Aside from some bequeaths to others including a Ms. Hermione Granger, the Weasley family, a Mr. Remus Lupin and several others, Mr. Black left everything to you, including the title of Head of House to the Black Family. Now normally this wouldn't be possible as you are under the age of seventeen, but Mr. Black has found a way around this sticking point."

"Of course he did," Harry muttered. "How?"

"Your very own Ministry provided the way," Ironfist said. "When the Ministry allowed you to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, even after declaring that the competitors must be of-age to do so, they broke their own laws. Now normally it wouldn't matter as magic still wouldn't have recognized you as of-age, but when you were victorious in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the Ministry attempted to try you as an adult, it set things in motion, and magic then recognized you as of-age."

"Wait, magic recognized me as of-age?" Harry asked. "I thought that once you turned seventeen you became of-age, and how could magic recognize me as of-age?"

Ironfist laughed. "That is what your Ministry would love to have you believe Heir Potter," the goblin said. "They claim that you must be seventeen to be an adult, however seventeen is only a number. From what Mr. Black wrote of you, you have fought an adult's fight since you were just a babe, and have continued that fight all your life. And magic is something that we still do not truly understand, but what we do know is that magic is more 'alive' than most witches and wizards think."

Harry nodded.

"And because of that recognition, magic, well to be more specific your family's magic has recognized you being of-age," Ironfist said. "Now Mr. Black named you his heir to the House of Black, and as Head of House of Black you are now allowed to take up your own Head of House position for the House of Potter." Two small boxes appeared on the desk; each box had a different crest on its lid. The one on the right had a griffin standing on its back legs with a downturned sword in its paws on a field of crimson. The bow on the left had a coiled silver snake on a sea of forest green. "These are the Head of House rings for the House of Potter, " indicating the one on Harry's right, "and the House of Black," the one of Harry's left, "and they are now yours."

Harry slowly reached out and pulled the Potter box toward him. With an almost reverent gentleness, Harry brushed his fingertips against the Potter crest. He had never seen anything that was part of his family before, in fact the only thing he had from his parents was his father's Invisibility Cloak. Opening the box was a gold ring with the Potter seal on it. He plucked it from the red velvet lining of the box and admitted the ring as it caught the light. He then slid the ring onto his right ring finger and froze as warmth filed his body. Unknown to Harry, a soft white glow surrounded Harry as he put the Potter ring on.

A moment later, Harry reached out and opened the Black box and plucked the Black ring from the emerald velvet lining and slid the ring onto his right ring finger where it sat above the Potter ring. The two rings glowed and then shrank until they were width of just one ring.

"Excellent Lord Potter," Ironfist said. "Now you are considered the Lord of both House of Potter and House of Black."

"What does that actually mean, Lord of a House?" Harry asked.

"Your godfather anticipated this and left you this," Ironfist said, pulling a thick book from a drawer and push it across the desk to Harry. The title was slightly faded with age but it read, '_Appearance and Attitude: How to Look and Act like a Lord_'

"Now Lord Potter, we can open your parents' Wills," Ironfist said.

"Wait, why now?" Harry asked. "Why am I only finding out about this now? Why not before?"

"Because your parents' Wills had been sealed," Ironfist explained.

"By who?"

"The Chief Warlock of the Wizengamont," Ironfist answered. "An Oswald McDonald. At the time, with the downfall of the Dark Lord and so many families being decimated, the Chief Warlock decreed that Wills were to be sealed until a descendent became of-age to keep those of unsavory intent from taking from what did not belong to them."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. For a split second, Harry thought that it was Dumbledore who had sealed the Will. It wouldn't have been the first time the Headmaster had hidden or kept things from him.

Ironfist pushed a small scroll the desk to Harry. The scroll had a red wax seal with the Potter crest holding a golden ribbon around the scroll closed. Harry slowly reached out and picked up the scroll, the seal glowed softly and spilt. With slightly trembling hands, Harry peeled off the golden ribbon and opened the scroll. The top scroll had James' name written in gleaming ink across its top.

_**The Last Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter**_

_**Well, if anyone is reading this then I obviously have gone and died, or moved onto the next great adventure, as my old Headmaster would say. I really hope that the reason someone is reading this is because I passed on nearly a century after I've written this on October 3**__**rd**__**, 1981, surrounded by my wife, son or children and grandchildren. If not, then let's hope I did my Potter name proud and died honorably.**_

_**To my lovely wife Lily, should she, Merlin forbid, not precede me, I leave all my worldly possessions to you, including my wand, my journals and my Cloak, once Dumbledore returns it of course. I am sorry Lily, to leave you and Harry like this, you were the guiding light of my life, the one who truly helped shape me into the man I became and blessed me with your love and the greatest gift of all, Harry. I will never be able to repay you for giving me a child; a son that I know will grow to become better than either of us.**_

_** To my brothers in all but blood: Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin and Peter Andrew Pettigrew, I leave you each 50,000 Galleons that will be deposited in your vaults at the reading of this Will. Moony, you will accept it, you can't give it back since I'll be dead when you get the money and I'll have left instructions with Ironfist to not accept the money back. Do yourself a favor Moony, get some new clothes. Wormtail, I know that we haven't been as close over the last few years as we were during Hogwarts but you are still my brother. You are a much better wizard than most give you credit for, you just need to believe in yourself, like we all do.**_

_**Padfoot, Sirius, in addition to the money I left you even though I know that you won't need it, I leave you the most important thing of all. You are Harry's godfather, and I know that were anything to happen to Lily and I, you will take care of Harry as your own.**_

_**To my son Harry, I am so sorry if you are reading this alone. It is your mother's and mine greatest fear that we wouldn't survive this War and leave you all alone. It is my greatest hope that you will be reading only after I have seen you grow, graduate Hogwarts, fall in love and have a family of your own. But if that doesn't happen, and I've left you and your mother much earlier than planned, never doubt that I loved you from the very moment that the Healers put you in my arms that first time at St. Mungo's and will never stop loving you long after I have gone. The prophecy that the Headmaster heard before you were born only made me believe even more strongly that you will truly be special. Dumbledore thinks that you will be the one who defeats Voldemort once and for all but never think you have to accomplish this alone. Find friends who are true and like you for you, not our family's title or wealth. Find someone to love, that you would do anything for to see them happy, for that is what love is. Love is not something you take; it is something you give, give wholly and without reservation. I will see you again Harry my son, so do not mourn me being gone. I love you Harry.**_

_**Oh yeah, before I forgot, Sirius Black is NOT our Secret Keeper, Peter Pettigrew is. We've switched because everyone knows that Sirius is my best friend, and would be the obvious choice for being Secret Keeper.**_

Harry hastily wiped his eyes as he put his father's letter aside a warm feeling had flooded his entire body at reading his father's words. He had never read anything that James had written, or that Lily had written either. Steeling himself, Harry reached over and picked up the second scroll, this one with Lily's name on it.

_**The Last Will and Testament of Lily Elizabeth Potter nee Evans**_

_**Hello all, if you are reading this, then I suppose I've passed on and so I declare this to be my Last Will and Testament. I only pray that this is being read years and years in the future and not because that monster Tom Riddle has won. I hope that this is being read only after I passed on surrounded by my grandchildren that Harry has given me to spoil.**_ (Harry blushed when he read this.)

_**To my funny, lovable, handsome husband James, should he not precede me to that next stage of life, I leave all my possessions to you including my wand, my diary and my notes and journals. James, it might have taken me years to realize the amazing man you would become but I don't regret a single second of our time together and I pray that we will have all the time in the world in the future. **_

_**To Petunia Anne Dursley nee Evans: Tuney, all I can do is apologize. We were so close growing up, you were my big sister, the person I looked up too and even though I promised I wouldn't let magic change me, but I failed. I did let it change me. I know sisters grow apart as they get older but I thought we would be different, I was wrong. I shouldn't have flaunted by having magic in front of you, I should have tried harder to stay closer to you, Mum and Dad while at Hogwarts and after graduating. I only pray that someday soon we can reconnect and be like we were and not how we are now. And so I leave 1/3 of my earnings from the Ministry to you, converted into pounds of course, to hopefully ease your life.**_

_**To Alice Jane Longbottom nee Franklin: Alice, you quickly became my best female friend when we arrived at Hogwarts. You saw that I was a floundering Muggleborn and helped show me the wizarding world in a much deeper way than Severus ever could. When you named me Neville's godmother, I knew that I couldn't do anything less, and James agreed. So we've named you Harry's godmother, Sirius will need your calming influence to balance him out. Harry and Neville will also love being god-brothers.**_

_**To Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin and Peter Andrew Pettigrew; you three quickly became the brothers I never had. Sure I might have **__**hated**__** strongly disliked you three and James when we were younger but you all slowly grew on me as we grew up. You taught me to live outside of books and my own little world, and enjoy the great wide world, and that is something that I can never repay you three for. I know that you will make sure that both James and Harry are looked after if I am gone. Remus, you'll need to help Alice in making sure that Harry is raised right by Sirius, make sure my baby doesn't become some self-proclaimed ladies man.**_

_**And finally, to my sweet baby Harry. I am so sorry if you are reading this and its not some years like 2075, I pray to God, or Merlin, that your father is there beside you while you read this but knowing James, he will do all in his power to protect us both. Sometimes I get so angry with that man but I love him so much more. Harry, baby, I want you to know that your father and I love you so much, never believe anything different. With all that is going on, and the prophecy that Professor Dumbledore has told us, I am terrified that I won't get to see you grow up, fall in love, get married and start a family. People are dying nearly every day, and while I trust Peter, a mother always fears for her child's life. Dumbledore believes wholly in this prophecy, and I want to believe in him too, believe that you will defeat Voldemort but as a mother, I don't want you anywhere near that monster. But you are also a Potter, and a Potter never backs down from a fight, neither does an Evans. **_

_**But Harry, don't let this prophecy control you life. If you let the prophecy control your life, then Voldemort will have already won. You will be Voldemort by living your life. To help you, I leave you, my son, my journals on spellcrafting, Charms and Potions, as well as my diary when I was a girl and kept all through Hogwarts. I'm sure that you might be embarrassed to read your mother's diary but perhaps, should the worst happen, this will give you some comfort.**_

_**Harry, my beautiful baby boy, if I have gone well before you read this, never forget that I love you with all that I am. You are the shining light that gives me hope that we will win this war, if only to make sure that you do not have to ever worry about fighting against a deranged Dark Lord. I know in my heart that you will become something special, and become the best wizard and man you can be, and if this prophecy is true, you will kick Voldemort's arse not just you were prophesized to do so but because you are my son and your father and I love you, and nothing will ever change that.**_

Harry hastily wiped his eyes as tears were streaming down his cheeks; several had fallen onto the letter, leaving splotch marks on the parchment. Neither Bill nor Ironfist spoke, letting Harry compose himself. After a few moments of silence only punctured by Harry's sniffling and clearing his throat and nose, Harry wiped his eyes dry and almost reverently placed Lily's letter next to the one from James.

"Thank you Ironfist," Harry said thickly, his eyes red and puffy.

"You are welcome Lord Potter-Black," Ironfist said. "Now that both Lord Black's and the Lord and Lady Potter's Wills have been read, our business is nearly concluded."

"What else do we need to discuss Ironfist?" Harry asked.

"Your families votes in the Wizengamont," Ironfist said. "You are not old enough to sit in those seats, you must be at least 25 years old. Until you reach that age, you will need to name a proxy."

"Who has been voting with my families' votes?" Harry asked.

"The proxy for the Potter vote has been Chief Warlock Dumbledore since your parents passing fifteen years ago," Ironfist said. "The Black family vote is currently being used by the Malfoy family, as Narcissa Malfoy nee Black is the only eligible member of the Black family." The goblin paused when he saw the thunderous expression on Harry's face. "Lord Black thought you might take issue with that case, and left you this journal, along with your father's."

"Did my mother leave me a journal?" Harry asked, his hands gently running over the leather covers of the two journals.

"She did," Ironfist answered. "However, we at Gringotts never received it. Your parents placed a charm on most of their effects that, when they passed, would send them to a vault here at Gringotts. For some reason, the charm was broken or failed in regards to your mother's journal. As the charm was a Gringotts creation, it is very disheartening to find out that it did not perform as expected."

"Where is it?" Harry asked.

"I do not know," Ironfist said. "This is an unprecedented event for Gringotts. I can only say what I believe to be true, it is more likely that the charm was broken than it failed."

Harry nodded, trying to keep his face straight and void of the crushing disappointment that was weighing upon him. Harry had always been told of his physical closeness to his father while only having his mother's eyes. He would have loved to have gotten something from his mother; the only memories he had of Lily was her screaming whenever Dementors were near and Snape's memory when the Potions Master called her a Mudblood.

"Lord Potter-Black, if you would like, I can escort you down to your vaults," Ironfist said. "There might be some effects there that you might find interesting."

"Thank you Ironfist," Harry said. "I would like that."

The goblin nodded and led Harry and Bill from his office through a back door to the carts that would take them down to the vault.

"Here we are, Vault 27," Ironfist said as the cart screeched to a half a few moments later.

"Vault 27, but my vault was 687," Harry said.

"That was before you became Lord Potter-Black," Bill said. "Your previous vault was your trust vault, and once you became the Heads of the Potter and Black families, the contents of that vault transferred to the Potter family vault."

"Curse Break Weasley is correct," Ironfist said. "Now Lord Potter-Black you must place your hand upon the vault door to open it."

Harry approached the massive vault door. He saw a large griffin's head in the middle of the door. Harry placed his hand on the griffin's head and winced. "What the?" Harry asked.

"That is just the vault guardian testing your blood Lord Potter-Black," Ironfist informed Harry. "Only Lord Potter, or Lady Potter can open the vault. If one were to try and force their way into the vault, lets just say that the consequences would be quite severe."

Harry felt a spike of dread rush through him at Ironfist's wicked smile. A faint hiss came from the vault door as a seam appeared in it. The door swung open soundlessly and Harry's breath caught in his chest. The interior of the vault looked to be half the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts; one side contained towering mountains of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts, and the other side was filled with gleaming suits of armor, overflowing bookcases and other odds and ends. But what Harry focused on was a small lectern about fifteen feet to his left; on the lectern was a thick leather-covered book that seemed to be radiating power. Stamped on the cover was the Potter crest with the Latin words '_Familia, Honorem, Superbia, et Virtus'_ stitched below it.

Harry ran his hand over the cover, shivering at the tingling feeling that raced up his arm. "What is this?" he asked.

"That is the Potter family grimoire," Ironfist said. "It is a compilation of all the magic that the Potter family has created throughout its history. Only the Lord of House Potter can remove it from that pedestal and allow others to read its pages."

Next to the lectern was a wooden case that had a glass lid. Inside the case were several pillows, all crimson with golden trim, and on those pillows were around a dozen wands.

"What are those?" Harry asked.

"Those are the wands of the previous Lord and Lady Potter," Ironfist explained. "Much like the journals, the wands are charmed to come here when the Lord or Lady passes."

"So my parents' wands are in here?"

"Yes," Ironfist said. "I believe they are the wands at the far right of the case."

Harry's eyes locked onto the wands of his parents, and he slowly opened the case. Reaching in, Harry gently picked up the two wands, feeling a faint of warmth shoot through his arm.

"Can I take these?" Harry asked.

"They are your family's property Lord Potter-Black," Ironfist said. "You can do whatever you wish with them."

"Bill, is there a way to combine two wands into one?" Harry asked, turning to the red haired Curse Breaker.

"I don't know," Bill admitted. "I don't know a lot about wands, you would ask Ollivander about it. Or I believe there is a wandsmith in Knockturn Alley too."

Harry nodded and pocketed his parents' wands. "Let's go," he said. "I can look around another time."

Bill nodded and the group made their way back to the cart and the surface.

"Thank you Ironfist," Harry said. "You have provided a great service to House Potter and I hope to be able to repay you somehow."

Ironfist's eyes widened at Harry's thank, and behind Harry, Bill gasped in surprise.

"You are quite an intriguing wizard Lord Potter-Black," Ironfist said. "You make promises that you might not be able to keep, yet I do not sense any fear in you."

"I am not most wizards Ironfist," Harry answered. "I do all that I can to keep my word, and if I am not able to keep my word it will not because I didn't try hard enough."

"So I can see," Ironfist said. "I shall call upon that favor in the future Lord Potter-Black, we goblins have long memories."

Harry nodded. "Until next time, may your gold always flow," he said remembering one of the few farewells that Binns had taught them in History of Magic.

"Harry, do you realize what you've done?" Bill hissed as he and Harry left the bank. "You now a favor to two goblins, either Ironfist and Rockfist can now ask of you for pretty much anything."

"And I would trade almost anything to feel closer to my family," Harry argued. "And that's what Ironfist has given me. You've always known your family Bill, so you have no clue how much it means to me to just have a small piece of my family's legacy and history. So I have no problem in promising a favor to Ironfist in return for what he has done."

Bill frowned at Harry's answer but stayed silent when he realized that he truly had no answer for Harry. The eldest Weasley child had always been taught that family came first, and to find out that Harry was willing to risk an open favor to a goblin just to learn a bit about his own family.

"Where to now Harry?" Bill asked. "We have about two hours before the others are supposed to arrive at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Perhaps since you have some free time, you would be willing to speak with me?" a deep and gravely voice came from behind Harry and Bill. Harry turned and saw a man whose face he had only seen in the black and white photographs of the Daily Prophet.

**A/N: Well there you have it, the newest installment of _Harry Potter and the Impending Storm_. Hope you all enjoyed it. Normally when someone writes a sixth year _Harry Potter_ story, they'll have the usual scenes (Will reading, Gringotts visit, etc) well, here was the Gringotts visit and next chapter there will be a new twist on the Diagon Alley shopping spree that so many of these stories have. One always has to wonder why Harry never used money from Gringotts to get some new Muggle clothes (Hermione says that she is able to convert muggle money into Galleons, so it stands to reason that the conversion could go the other way). But these questions will be answered in the coming chapters, til next time,**

**SlyNinjaKnight**

**PS: Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday, which holiday you celebrate and have a great New Year's.**


	5. The New Face of the Ministry

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is NOT MINE! I don't own any of the recognizable characters, places or settings that come from JK Rowling's masterpiece. I am just a humble fan fiction writer who is playing in the immense and deep universe that JK Rowling created. **

**Author's Note: Hey all, hope everyone had a wonderful holiday season and New Year's. I figured I would get 2016 off to a quick start with this update. It is a bit shorter than my usual updates for this story but I reached a good cut off point for the chapter. Also, this chapter is where we start to see the changes I've wanted to implement ever since first reading _Half Blood Prince_. Hope you all like it.**

"Hello Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley," the Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, said. Behind the Minister, there were two red-robed Aurors who were constantly scanning the growing crowd, their wands out and ready.

"Minister," Harry nodded. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

A rye smile came to the man's lined face. "Just stretching my legs," Scrimgeour said. "Sitting behind a desk doesn't suit me."

"Somehow I don't believe you sir," Harry said with narrowed eyes.

The Minister's grin widened. "From your history with the Ministry, and former holder of my position, I don't blame you Mr. Potter," he said. "I was hoping that we could speak somewhere more private. I have been attempting to contact you for quite some time but your Headmaster took it upon himself to block all my attempts."

Harry forced down the spike of anger that he felt when Scrimgeour told him about Dumbledore's meddling.

"Harry," Bill whispered at Harry's side.

"Mr. Potter, oh excuse me, Lord Potter," the Minister corrected, his sharp eyes catching the ring on Harry's right hand. "Would you be willing to just listen to me for a few moments? If you do not agree with what I have to say, then you can walk away without any repercussions."

Harry looked directly into the Minister's eyes and was shocked to see the desperation well hidden in the depths of the man's slightly bloodshot eyes.

"Ok Minister," Harry said. "I'll talk. Lead the way."

A relieved smile flashed across the man's face. "Excellent Lord Potter," Scrimgeour said. "I have a private room reserved at the Leaky Cauldron already prepared in case you agreed."

Harry nodded and he and Bill fell into step behind the Minister and his escorts.

"Harry," Bill whispered. "Are you sure about this?"

"No," Harry admitted. "But I want to hear what he has to say. Don't ask me how I know but something is telling me that this is the right thing to do. To win this war, we need the help of the Ministry, and the Minister came to me, not us going to the Minister."

Bill rolled Harry's words around in his head and then nodded. "Ok Harry, I'll trust you on this be we need to be careful."

"You don't have to remind me how corrupt the Ministry is," Harry said, rubbing the scars on the back of his left hand.

The Minister and his two Auror escorts led Harry and Bill into a private room hidden away in the back of the Leaky Cauldron, neither Harry nor Bill could remember ever seeing before.

"Mr. Weasley, if you would remain outside with my Aurors," Scrimgeour suggested. "The fewer ears that hear this conversation the better."

"It's ok Bill," Harry said before Bill could speak up. "I am sure that the Minister will not attempt anything nefarious, will he?"

"I give you my word Mr. Weasley that I have no intentions of harming Lord Potter," Scrimgeour said. Bill nodded slowly and stepped back to lean against the wall next to the younger Auror.

As soon as the door closed behind Harry, Harry could tell the atmosphere had changed. The Minister fell into the chair at the far end of the table. To Harry's eyes, Scrimgeour seemed to have aged a full decade right in front of him.

"Please have a seat Lord Potter," Scrimgeour said, indicating the empty chair at the opposite end of the table. Harry did so and watched the Minister pour himself a cup of tea from the kettle that had been left on the table. "Would you like a cup?"

"No thank you Minister," Harry said, turning down the offer. "What did you want to talk to me about Minister?"

"Lord Potter, we are losing this war," Scrimgeour answered frankly. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is taking advantage of the turmoil that his appearance at the Ministry has wrought, as well as having a year to plan and build his forces."

"You can thank Fudge for that," Harry said waspishly.

"Aye," Scrimgeour agreed. "My predecessor did not endear himself to the history books with his decision to ignore your claim. But that is in the past, and we have been fighting an uphill battle ever since."

"Why are you asking me for help?" Harry asked. "I am just a 16 year old wizard who just completed his OWLs."

"That's true," Scrimgeour nodded. "But you are also the Boy-Who-Lived," Harry frowned at the moniker, "I can understand your dislike of your nickname but you can't change the fact that the majority of the public looks to you as a symbol for hope. You held strong to your convictions, even in the face of overwhelming adversity, last year and were proven correct in the end. And let us not forget you are a Tri-Wizard Tournament Champion, and have supposedly faced You-Know-Who two other times, for a total of five confrontations in just fifteen years. Lord Potter, people look to you more so than most because with you, they see hope, a light at the end of a long dark tunnel."

"Well, they should worry about themselves and deal with their own problems, not pushing it all off onto me," Harry growled.

"Perhaps they should Lord Potter," Scrimgeour said. "But that is the price one must pay for fame."

"I didn't ask for this fame!" Harry snarled. "I'm famous because a madman killed my parents but couldn't kill me and now it won't leave me alone!"

"Yes Lord Potter, and he has still failed to kill you," Scrimgeour said. "And that give people hope, hope that You-Know-Who can be defeated. Hope is a most powerful weapon Lord Potter."

"Fine," Harry huffed. "So I am the wizarding world's great hope, is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"NO Lord Potter," Scrimgeour said, frustration tingeing his voice ever so slightly. "I asked to speak to you because the Ministry and I need your help."

"My help?"

"Yes, your help," Scrimgeour said. "We both want You-Know-Who defeated, and our world safe. And if we work together, I know we can achieve that goal. So what do you say?"

"Why should I help you Minister?" Harry asked. "The Ministry certainly has not shown to be very trustworthy to me, or effective at all."

Scrimgeour winced but nodded. "No the Ministry has not," he said. "And that is why I am here, asking for your help. You are the only person alive to have confronted You-Know-Who five times and survived, not even Dumbledore has that track record. Who better to help the Ministry defeat the Dark Lord?"

"So you want me to be a poster boy for the Ministry? Tell the world that the Ministry is fixing things, and that all is well?"

"Perhaps at some points," Scrimgeour admitted. "But poster boy, no. I want to work with you Lord Potter. It is not a simple thing that six teenagers survived an encounter with twelve Death Eaters, including Bellatrix Lestrange. I have heard rumors that it was mostly due to the skills you taught in a secret defense group. And also looking at your class's OWL records, most of your friends and acquaintances received very high scores on their OWLs. That is a very impressive record."

"If I'm not to be your poster boy, then what do you want from me Minister?" Harry asked. "Your personal Dark Wizard killer?"

Scrimgeour's eyes flashed with annoyance. "You are trying my patience Potter," he growled. "If you will let me explain, I will tell you want I want from you. I need ideas, you have battled the Dark Lord more times than anyone, and I hope that you can provide some insight into how to fight the Dark Lord."

Harry sat back in his seat; they now had reached the point of the meeting. The most politically powerful man in the Ministry was asking for his help.

"Well for starters, don't use that You-Know-Who or He-Must-Not-Be-Named nonsense," Harry said. "You are just letting him win by being afraid to say his name."

"It is not that simple Lord Potter," Scrimgeour said. "Do you know why people use those names when talking about the Dark Lord?"

"Because they are coward," Harry spat. "They are afraid of a man who they thought dead for over a decade, so afraid that they can't even say his name."

"By Merlin, no one has told you," Scrimgeour breathed. "Lord Potter, during the First War, You-Know-Who somehow created a spell that mimicked the spell that the Ministry itself uses to find underage magical use. That spell, which has no known name, allowed him and his Death Eaters to Apparate to those who spoke his name. Imagine the fear that this spell caused, it made a very powerful Dark Wizard seem all-powerful by having the ability to created such a spell."

Harry slowly nodded. "That makes so much sense," he said. "Why isn't this told to everyone?"

"Because if the Ministry admitted that You-Know-Who had that type of power, the populace would most likely lose all hope," Scrimgeour said. "I fought in the First War, and saw what the Dark Lord was capable of and it terrified me. The sacrifice your parents made saved our world, the Ministry was very nearly beaten during the First War. The Ministry was fighting both the Dark Lord and itself, as too many people were fighting to get ahead of their rivals or enemies. The Dark Lord's greatest weapon was not his immense magical power but the fear and discord that he spread about his enemies. We need to present a united front against You-Know-Who."

"I agree," Harry said after a moment. "The Ministry and the Headmaster have to work together if we want to win this war. And if we are going to work together, here is something that very few people know about Voldemort." Scrimgeour was so surprised at Harry's agreeing with him that he didn't flinch at the name.

"And what is that?" the Minister asked.

"His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle," Harry said. "He's actually a half-blood, pureblood mother and a Muggle father."

If Scrimgeour had shown surprise when Harry offered the information it was nothing like his expression now. "You are serious Potter, You-Know-Who is a half-blood?"

"That's right," Harry nodded.

"How do you know that?" Scrimgeour asked.

"He told me himself," Harry answered. "Back in my second year, during the Chamber of Secrets incident, you know with all the students being petrified."

"What?"

"You didn't know?" Scrimgeour shook his head. "During my second year, something happened and several students became petrified. It turns out that Lucius Malfoy had slipped a charmed diary into a student's possessions before the school year. The diary belonged to Tom Riddle, the soon to be Voldemort, and the diary took possession of that student, causing them to open the Chamber of Secrets and unleash the monster within, which turned out to be a basilisk."

"A…a…basilisk?" Scrimgeour stammered.

Harry nodded. "Yes, Salazar Slytherin's very own, according to legend," he said. "I killed the basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor, stabbed it right through its mouth. If it hadn't been for Fawkes, I would have died, multiple times."

Scrimgeour fell back into his chair and wet his lips. "You aren't exaggerating? You killed Slytherin's basilisk!"

"I did," Harry said. "I can provide you with a memory if you want."

"No that won't be necessary," Scrimgeour said. "I will take your word for it Lord Potter. Director Bones talked quite highly of you before her death. She said that her niece Susan learned more from you in that club last year than she had in all her previous years at Hogwarts. Quite an impressive recommendation to say the least."

"Susan is a very dedicated person," Harry commented. "She is one of the few who know what Voldemort and his Death Eaters are capable of. How is she anyway? After the attack earlier this summer."

Scrimgeour breathed sharply through his nose and set back in his chair. "Luckily I suppose, Susan was at a friend's home when her Aunt was killed," he said. "But yes, like you she is now the last of her family. Am I right to assume that you know of the responsibilities that come with being the last of your House?"

Harry looked down at his right hand, glancing at the rings he now wore. "I am in the process of learning them," he said. "I don't know if you know but I was unaware that I was even a wizard until I got my letter and have been struggling to adjust since."

"No Mr. Potter, I did not know that," Scrimgeour said. "Perhaps if you are agreeable, I can tell you some tales about your father as a member of the Auror Corps."

Harry's eyes lit up at the thought of learning more about his father but quickly schooled his face though Harry was sure that Scrimgeour had seen his reaction. "I would like that Minister but I think before we exchange war stories, we will need to learn to trust each other."

Scrimgeour nodded. "A wise decision," he agreed. "But the fact that you have not left our meeting means you are willing to help the Ministry."

"Minister, I am just a 16 year old kid, I am not sure what I can do that would make much difference," Harry said. "And I don't know what measures you've even implemented so how can I give advice on them?"

"You are correct of course," Scrimgeour said. "And I am not able to discuss Ministry strategy with you at this time, unless I have your word that you will not tell anyone what I am about to tell you."

"I give you my word I will not tell anyone what you might tell me about any Ministry war strategies," Harry promised. "Provided that the information will not cause harm to me or my friends."

"A reasonable request," Scrimgeour said. "Very well, I accept your terms. Now at the moment we at the Ministry are trying to repair the damage that Fudge's inaction has caused by finding out the spies in our midst as well as trying to track down any Death Eaters that have eluded capture."

"I know about the escape of the Death Eaters that were caught in June," Harry said.

"How?"

"There was an incident when I was being moved from my Aunt and Uncle's house and in the fight that ensued, I killed Walden Macnair."

"Macnair? You killed him? How?"

"I killed him by hitting him in the stomach with a **Blasting Curse**," Harry said, his mind wandering back to that night at Slughorn's house. "I thought he would block it though, and he did use the **Killing Curse** against me but I was able to dodge it."

"Lord Potter, do not concern yourself with thinking you will be thought poorly of by me," Scrimgeour said. "Macnair was a cruel son of a bitch, and a traitor. Once he used a Unforgivable, you are allowed to retaliate, as long as you don't use an Unforgivable yourself."

"No, the only spell I used was the **Blasting Curse**," Harry said.

"Very well, then I see no reason for you to feel bad about this," Scrimgeour said. "As I said, no one will shed a tear about Macnair's death. In fact, I will make sure you receive the reward."

"Reward?"

"Yes, the Ministry has offered a reward of 1,000 Galleons for every Death Eater captured or 'incapacitated'," Scrimgeour said.

"No, I don't want the reward," Harry said quickly. "It's blood money. Why not just put it into the Auror Corps for armor or something."

"That is very generous of you Lord Potter," Scrimgeour said. "Your generosity will not be forgotten. Your donation should provide our Aurors with several full suits of armor."

"Why get only a few sets of full armor? Why not just get vests that protect a person's chest?" Harry asked. "Surely that is cheaper and would allow you to buy more vests."

"That is an excellent idea Lord Potter," Scrimgeour said. "That would allow us to buy two dozen vests rather than only three full sets of armor."

"Minister, what have you done to punish the Death Eaters that were captured in June?" Harry asked.

"We have done as much as the law allows, which unfortunately is not much," Scrimgeour admitted. "The Death Eaters who have already escaped Azkaban once now face the Dementor's Kiss upon recapture. I am attempting to have the Wizengamont agree on a law that would make the use of Veritaserum available when interrogating any captured Death Eaters but it slow going as many of the Death Eaters have powerful friends in the Wizengamont, and they are fighting it all the way."

"What about talking to Gringotts about taking money from the known Death Eaters as a penalty? You could move that money to the Auror Corps for more protective gear too," Harry suggested.

"I would love to implement such an idea but I do not have the support in the Wizengamont," Scrimgeour said. "We have taken some from the captured Death Eaters but certainly not as much as I would like. And this is where you can help me Lord Potter."

"What do you mean?"

"From our earlier discussion, it is reasonable to assume that you do not know much of how the Wizengamont works, correct?" Harry nodded. "Well it is somewhat like the muggles' Parliament, in that the families all have a vote and seat in the Wizengamont, at least at its inception. As the years have worn on, many magical families have died out or had their votes stripped away. To make up those votes, older families have been granted more votes; normally each family has a single vote, not if a family has had five consecutive magical generations then it is considered an ancient family and receives three votes. If a family has had ten consecutive magical generations then it is named most ancient and has five votes. Unfortunately, most of the remaining ancient and most ancient families fall into the Dark Lord's line of thinking."

"What is the Potter family?"

"The Potter family is one of the few remaining most ancient and noble families, and such are given seven votes," Scrimgeour said. "But until you turn twenty five, you are unable to vote as such, your families votes are abstained from counting."

"And the Black family?" asked Harry.

Scrimgeour frowned. "The Black family is another most ancient and noble, so it has seven votes," he explained. "But why do you ask about the Black family? It is historically the Darkest in our country's history, and currently is in the hands of the Malfoy family due to Narcissa Malfoy being a Black and able to inherit."

"What if I told you I had a way to get those votes out of Voldemort's hands?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?"

"According to Gringotts, I am the head of House Black due to my godfather Sirius' Will," Harry said.

"How is that possible? Sirius Black was disowned and was the one who betrayed your parents!"

"No he wasn't," said Harry. "I don't know why he was able to name me the Head of House Black but Sirius was not the one who betrayed my parents." Harry quickly explained that it was Peter Pettigrew that betrayed James and Lily, and had been the one who killed all those muggles that Sirius had been accused of. Harry also informed Scrimgeour that Sirius had been thrown in Azkaban without a trial. "So if you can exonerate Sirius, which shouldn't be too difficult, I can get those votes away from Voldemort and the Dark."

"Lord Potter, I give you my word that I will do all that I can to see that Sirius Black is pardoned," Scrimgeour promised. "Would it be possible to secure your memories of your encounters with Pettigrew?"

"Of course," said Harry. Scrimgeour conjured several phials and soon they were filled with the murky gas that were Harry's memories. "Thank you Lord Potter, I will make sure that justice is done. How can I contact you?"

"I will contact you Minister once I see you have upheld your end of our bargain," said Harry.

Scrimgeour nodded and slowly got to his feet, Harry following suit. "Thank you Lord Potter for speaking with me," Scrimgeour said shaking Harry's hand. "And hopefully we can meeting again in the future."

"Perhaps," Harry said.

"Harry! Are you all right?" Bill asked when Harry and Scrimgeour returned to the hallway.

"I'm fine Bill," Harry said. "Our conversation just ran long as we found some common ground."

"Indeed Lord Potter, now if you and Mr. Weasley would excuse me I have business to take care of at the Ministry," Scrimgeour said nodding to Harry and Bill.

"Have a good rest of your day Minister," Harry said.

"You as well Lord Potter."

"What was that all about Harry? The Minister looked happy, what did you promise him?" Bill asked.

"Nothing more than what we need to win this war Bill, and in return the Minister promised to right a wrong that was long overdue," Harry said. "What time is it? I'm famished, why don't we have some lunch before the others arrive?"

Bill just nodded and followed Harry down to the main room of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hey Tom, can we get two lunch menus please?" Harry called out to the caretaker of the Cauldron.

"Coming right up," Tom answered.

"All right Harry, want to tell me why you are suddenly chummy with the Minister?" Bill asked.

"Just some personal business between us Bill, clearing the air so to speak," Harry said. "And that's all you need to know at the moment."

Bill frowned but didn't pressure Harry any further. Tom came over and took the two orders before bustling off to the kitchen.

"So Bill what is it like being a curse breaker?" Harry asked when their meals arrived. "You must have gotten to travel all over the world, right?"

Bill nodded. "Yes it was exhilarating to say the least," he said. "You know I was in Egypt for the most part but also I traveled to Central and South America, and Asia. It was such an enriching experience to learn about all those different cultures and magical histories. And being a curse breaker itself is an amazing experience, there is very rarely a dull day when you are on a dig site."

Harry slumped down in his chair. "Really regretting not taking Runes or Arithmancy instead of Divination," he said.

Bill chuckled. "It seems that Trelawney hasn't changed since I took Divination," he said. "Is she still predicting the death of a student?"

"Yes," Harry said. "Me. She does it every single class. I can't take it any longer."

"Well you aren't going to take the class for a NEWT, are you?" Bill asked.

"Merlin no," Harry said. "I don't think I passed the OWL anyway, I just made a whole bunch of stuff up anyway."

Bill laughed. "I'll let you in on a little secret, most people do the same," he said. "Divination is all about having the Sight, if you don't have it, well then Divination becomes a pretty useless class."

Harry nodded. "And besides, I wouldn't have enough time for another class will all that I am planning this term," he said. "I don't even know if I will have time for Quidditch."

"Quidditch! There's always time for Quidditch," a familiar voice said from the other side of the room. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley had arrived along with Fleur.

"There are more important things than Quidditch Ronald," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Like what?" Ron shot back.

"How about surviving a war?" Harry asked, interrupting what he knew was going to be an argument between Hermione and Ron. "Can't you two go an hour without biting each other's head off?"

Both Hermione and Ron went red at the tongue lashing from harry. "Sorry Harry," Hermione said, her head down.

"Yeah sorry mate," said Ron, his ears burning red.

"Let's just get our supplies," Harry said, waving off his friends' apologies, knowing that they would end up arguing again at some point. It was just who Ron and Hermione were.

"And we need to check out the twins' shop," Ginny said. "They haven't been home since leaving school last year."

"Yes, I have been meaning to have a word with those two," Mrs. Weasley said with a stern look. "Well come along you lot, let's get moving."

Harry and Bill quickly finished their meals and rose to follow the others. The Alley was still nearly empty when Harry and the others walked through the archway in the back of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry could feel the despair and fear that the few shoppers were exuding as they quickly walked to the various shops that were still open.

"Hello there missy, how about a protective amulet?" a seedy vendor asked Hermione or Ginny as the group passed. "Dangerous times we are in now, never know what might happen. This amulet can protect that pretty neck of yours, even from a werewolf."

"Is that so?" Harry said stepping around the two girls who looked a mix of revolted and angry. "Well if it can protect someone against a werewolf, I probably should get one." The vendor's eyes lit up at Harry's interruption. Harry could practically smell the greed coming from the man. "Of course before I buy one, I will need your name sir."

"My name?" the vendor asked.

"Of course, I mean how else would I be able to give you your credit when your amulet is able to protect Harry Potter from a werewolf attack?" Harry said, his emerald green eyes boring into the shorter man's pale brown eyes.

"Protect Harry Potter?" the man spluttered. "You're…"

"Harry Potter, that's right," Harry said. "And your name is?"

"My name is…"

"Yes, your name," Harry said. "I certainly want the person who saved my life with his amulet to get the fame he deserves, don't you agree?"

There was subtle shift in Harry's voice and expression as he spoke, he seemed to grow larger while the vendor shrunk away, obviously frightened.

"Actually Mr. Potter, you don't want to be buying these," the vendor said rapidly.

"Why ever not?" Harry asked, feigning shock. "You claimed they would be able to protect a person from a werewolf, you weren't lying were you?"

A visible sheen of sweat appeared on the man's brow and he licked his lips, trying to find an answer.

"Well?" Harry asked again.

"Eep," the man squeaked before grabbing his wares and vanishing with a loud CRACK! Harry snorted with laughter as he turned back to face the others.

"What?" he asked.

"Harry, that was…"

"Bloody brilliant mate!" Ron exclaimed. "That bloke nearly wet himself when you stared him down."

"Harry, that wasn't necessary, Hermione and I could have handled that berk ourselves," Ginny said.

"I know you girls could have but I think my way worked better," Harry said. "If you had shot him down, fine that would be the end of it today but he would have tried again. But when word gets out that Harry Potter wouldn't buy something from that guy, he won't be able to pawn his pathetic fakes again. People are calling me the Chosen One, so I might as well use that fame to help people from being taken advantage of."

Hermione had a disapproving frown on her face but she couldn't truly fault Harry for doing what he did.

"Come along you four, I don't want to be out here for very long," Mrs. Weasley said, gently nudging the group forward.

"Let's get our textbooks first," Hermione said looking over at Flourish &amp; Blotts. Harry and Ron both rolled their eyes in unison at their bookish friend but exchanged smiles when Hermione grabbed their arms and began dragging them up the Alley, with Ginny, Fleur and Mrs. Weasley following behind them.

It took the four Hogwarts students nearly two hours to find and purchase their textbooks even though Harry and Ron were taking two less classes than the previous year. Harry had supplemented his purchases by buying several books on warding and Ancient Runes, something that had Hermione happily praising Harry for 'taking a more concerted effort in his studies' in her words. Ron just shook his head and muttered something under his breath but Harry caught Ron giving him a sour look for some reason as the cashier rang up Harry's purchases.

"Come on you three, its time to get your new robes," Mrs. Weasley said. She and Hermione had to pull Ron, Harry and Ginny from the Quality Quidditch Supplies display where the newest set of Quidditch armor was sitting, gleaming in the window. The two non-Quidditch obsessed women dragged the other three down the Alley to Madam Malkins.

However as soon as they entered the robe shop, they realized they were not Madam Malkins' only customers.

"Shouldn't the crest be larger than this mother?" the recognizably drawling voice of Draco Malfoy came around the privacy screen.

Harry noticed the Weasleys and Hermione freeze at the sound of Draco's voice and the voice of his mother, Narcissa.

"Now Draco, you are still in school, and decorum dictates that no crest may be larger that the Hogwarts crest or your Hogwarts' House crest. Of course on your formal robes the crest may be larger but then you must decide which crest will be larger: Malfoy or Black?"

Harry's eyes widened as he overheard the Malfoy's discussion. He turned to Ron and Hermione, silently pleading with them to not say anything about Sirius' Will.

"They will be the same size for now of course," Draco said. "But once I become the Head of House black, that crest will be put in its proper place."

'_He doesn't know that I am the Head of House Black yet,_' Harry realized. A satisfied smile came over Harry's lips. '_Good, let him keep thinking that. I don't want anyone to know just yet._'

"Welcome to Madam Malkins, how can I…holy cricket, you're Harry Potter," an attractive younger witch said as she came around the privacy screen.

Harry bit back a groan at the breathy voice that the young woman had, and that she had now announced that he was there to one of his least favorite people. And sure enough the screen was ripped away a few seconds later, revealing Draco Malfoy and his mother being helped by Madam Malkin.

"Potter," Malfoy snarled.

"Malfoy," Harry said evenly. "Mrs. Malfoy."

The blonde woman was surprised at Harry's greeting but quickly changed her expression to a sneer.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Malfoy asked. "And I see you've brought your riff-raff with you."

"What do you think we are here for Malfoy?" Harry asked. "We need robes. And Madam Malkins is the best."

The seamstress smiled at Harry. She turned back to her work on tailoring Malfoy's robes. "I believe that your left sleeve could be shortened, let me…"

"Watch what are you doing woman!" Malfoy snapped, wrenching his arm from Malkins drip. "Mother, I don't like these robes anymore."

"Yes perhaps we shall take our business elsewhere," Narcissa said. "Especially after seeing the type of clients that this establishment caters too." Her eyes were fixed on Hermione.

Harry could tell that Narcissa's look was affecting Hermione by the way Hermione was not meeting the dark grey eyes of Narcissa Malfoy. Harry put his hand on Hermione's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"One would think that being Slytherin would mean having some cunning," Harry remarked. "Apparently not."

"What did you say Potter?" Malfoy snarled.

"Calling the Weasleys and Hermione riff-raff shows that you don't think highly of them," Harry said. "Add also the fact that Lucius is locked up in Azkaban after being discovered as a lying, piece of filth who loves to prostrate himself at the feet of a monster."

"How dare you!" Malfoy shouted, taking a step down from the stepstool he had been on but tripped over his robes.

Ron laughed loudly while Hermione and Ginny hid giggles behind their hands. Mrs. Weasley wanted to reprimand Harry but she kept her mouth shut due the Weasley/Malfoy feud and she was secretly happy to see the Malfoys taken down a peg.

Malfoy scrambled to his feet, trying to regain as much dignity as he could. "You'll get yours Potter," he snarled. "You will pay for what you did to my father."

"Your father got what he deserved," Harry retorted. "He's stuck in Azkaban because the truth has finally been shown, that he is a foul bigoted, piece of work. That he would be willing to kill children just on the word of a monster."

Malfoy's wand darted toward his robe pocket, most likely for his wand but before he could even come close to his wand, Harry's wand was pointed at him with Ron's, Hermione's and Ginny's wands were pointed at Narcissa.

"Don't even try it Malfoy," Harry growled. "You are outnumbered and woefully unprepared. Use some of that Slytherin cunning that you are supposed to possess."

Malfoy looked like he wanted to start casting curses immediately but his mother's hand on his shoulder calmed him.

"Come Draco, we shall go to Twilfitt and Tatting's," Narcissa said. Draco wanted to throw his mother's hand off him but she tightened her grip and he eventually calmed himself.

"Very well mother," Draco said. He threw Harry and the others one final dirty look before yanking the screen back, cutting off Harry's view. A few moments later the two Malfoys left the shop, throwing another dirty look at Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys.

"While I understand that you don't get along with the Malfoys," Madam Malkin said. "I would appreciate it that you refrain from drawing wands in my shop."

"I apologize Madam Malkin," Harry said with a sheepish bow. "I just don't like anyone insulting my friends, no matter who might be doing the insulting."

Madam Malkin sighed. "So you four need new robes then?"

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I was wondering Madam Malkin, could you put my family's crest on my robes as well?" Harry asked. "I've never seen it before." '_Today,_' he added mentally.

"Of course Mr. Potter though as you might have over heard, the crest will be smaller than the Hogwarts crest and your school House crest," Malkin said.

"We heard. And that is fine."

"Good, then let's get you started Mr. Potter."

**Author's Note Pt. 2: Ok then, there you have it, the newest installment of _Harry Potter and the Impending Storm_. Hope you all enjoyed it, please let me know what you thought of it. Scrimgeour is such an open slate regarding his character, in the books he is seen as a calculating man who is more interested in looking good than doing good (at least that's the case in _Half Blood Prince_) though in _Deathly Hallows_, he does in essence sacrifice his life protecting Harry from Voldemort. So I wanted to dive into the man who was given the task of cleaning up the wizarding world after Fudge was kicked to the curb. Again, hope everyone had a safe and happy holiday season and New Year's. Til next time,**

**SlyNinjaKnight**


	6. A Trip down Memory Lane

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ does NOT belong to me! It belongs to JK Rowling and anyone she deemed worthy of owning a piece of her masterpiece. I also don't own any part of _HtTYD_, I am just having some fun with both universes.**

"Finally," Ron exclaimed when the group left Madam Malkin's shop an hour after the Malfoys had stormed out. The four Hogwarts students had each gotten new robes, and Harry had gotten his family's crest sewn into the left breast of his robes. Madam Malkin had offered to add the Weasley crest to Ron and Ginny's robes but Mrs. Weasley had refused. Hermione, as a muggleborn, didn't have a family crest to add.

"Where to next?" Hermione asked.

"I think I know," Harry said. Hermione and Ron looked at him, Harry pointed at a brightly decorated shop with a huge half-man leaning over the Alley with a florid purple top hat.

"Only the twins," Hermione said shaking her head.

"It's brilliant," Ron laughed. "Let's go!"

Harry, Hermione and Ginny followed Ron down the Alley toward the amassed crowd that had gathered in front of the twins' shop.

"They must be doing really well for themselves," Hermione commented as the Trio made their way into the shop, finding it just as crowded as the entrance to the shop was. "I wonder where they got the money to start this, it must have cost quite a bit."

Harry had to force himself not to smile and give himself away at Hermione's question. He had never thought twice about giving the twins his winnings from the Triwizard Tournament, and it certainly looked like it was paying off.

"Ask us no questions, and we will tell you no lies Hermione," the smug voice of Fred (or George) Weasley said from behind the group.

"Oh come on, just tell us," Ron said.

"Quit whining Ron," George said. "We aren't going to tell anyone, our partner doesn't want to be known."

"Yes," Fred said. "Now why don't you all take a look around? We've come up with a whole lot of stuff that we didn't have last year."

The four Hogwarts students drifted apart as they looked around the shop. Harry was stunned at the variety of prank items, toys and other products of mayhem and mischief that filled the shelves of the twins' shop.

"Ah Harry, there you are," George said, appearing at Harry's side. Fred popping up on Harry's other shoulder.

"Come with us, there is something we want to show you," Fred said. Harry, noticing that the ever-affable duo were acting extremely serious, followed the twins deeper into the store.

Fred and George led Harry into the backroom of the shop, and Harry instantly could tell that this was not part of the joke shop. There were no colorful displays for toys, bright colors that both blinded and drew one's eye to the product. The shelves were lined orderly with boxes of various products.

"What is all this?" Harry asked.

"This is our real money-maker Harry," Fred said with a grim face. "While our joke and prank products make us good money, back here is where we make the real money, our Defense against the Dark Arts line of products."

"DADA products?"

"Yes, it was a curious thing," George said. "It started as a lark, our Shield Hats were the first ones. We put a **Shield Charm** on the hat, and you challenge your mate to a duel and watch his reaction. Well one day a Ministry bloke spotted them, and next thing we know, we get an order of 500 hats for the Ministry's support staff. So we realized that the real money to be made is in Defense products. We began to create Shield Gloves, Cloaks, all sorts. We also have other toys suited for Defense as well. Need to make a quick getaway, just use one of our Decoy Detonators. It will waddle off and cause a neat little distraction, allowing you to slip away."

"You'll love this Harry, we have been importing this stuff from Peru," Fred grinned. He held up a small box and opened it, inside were small black rocks that glittered in the low light. "Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. You throw a handful of this on the ground and it will cut off any light in the room, another handy tool to make an escape."

"Handy," Harry said. "You two certainly have been busy. I'm glad to see that my investment is paying off."

"Most certainly Harry, we are raking in the Galleons," Fred said.

"Fred, George, I want you to continue working with the Ministry, at least with the Minister," Harry said. "If we want to win this war, we will need the Ministry's support and resources."

"You sound as if you are a general in the army," George commented.

"I might as well be," Harry admitted. "I have the DA, don't I?"

"Of course," Fred laughed. "And we're with you as well Harry. If you hadn't taught us last year, we wouldn't have passed our DADA NEWTs."

"Wait, you guys left Hogwarts before the start of exams, how could you taken them?" Harry asked.

"We took them at the Ministry a week after your journey to the Ministry," George said. "We each got Exceeds Expectations in Defense, Transfiguration and Charms. I got Outstanding in Potions, Herbology and Ancient Runes."

"I took Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy, and got Outstanding in them," Fred said. "Exceeds in Potions and Herbology."

"Wow," Harry said. "How did you guys only get six OWLs?"

"We quickly realized that exam results don't really matter unless you are going to join the Ministry," Fred explained. "And we weren't going to join the Ministry. So we spilt up our electives so we would learn it all without losing too much time learning the market."

"Amazing," Harry said. "How were you two not in Slytherin?"

George laughed. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked. Harry shook his head. "If we had been put in Slytherin, everyone would have paid even more attention to us."

"Come on Harry, a Weasley in emerald and silver," Fred said. "We would have been put under the microscope so much that we wouldn't have been able to do anything. And that's not saying how Mum would have reacted if we had been Sorted into Slytherin."

"I guess that's true," Harry said. "Say guys, do you think you'll be able to work on more Defense products? I have a feeling that our side will need the help we can get."

"Sure Harry," George said. "Any ideas on what you want?"

"Not right now but I'm sure you two will come up with plenty of ideas and products," Harry said. Then an idea struck Harry. "Actually there is something I did want to ask you two about. What do you know about enchanting items or engraving them with Runes?"

"Not much really," Fred said. George shook his head as well. "We know that Angelina and Alice took Ancient Runes as well, and were really good at the engraving Runes part of the class. We could ask them?"

"That would be perfect," Harry said. "Just ask them how confident they are in their skills, and to send their answers to me." He looked over his shoulder, out into the main room of the store. "I better get back to Ron and Hermione, they are probably wondering where I went. Can you send me one of each of the items of your Dark Defense line? I can pay you for them."

"No, no Harry, "George said. "You don't pay here Harry. Without you, none of this would be possible."

"You can take anything you want," Fred said.

"Not now, just wait until term starts then," Harry said. "I don't want to answer questions on why I have these things. Don't send them all at once either, do it over a couple of weeks."

"Of course Harry," Fred said. "We have a mail delivery service that will make sure that you get your supplies."

"Thanks guys, and keep up the good work," Harry said before turning back to the main room.

"There you are Harry," Ron shouted, shouldering his way past two younger shoppers who shot the tall Weasley an angry look. "Where'd you vanish too?"

Harry just shook his head at his best mate's behavior. "I just wanted to talk with Fred and George about some things," he said. "That's a lot of stuff you've got there mate."

Ron looked down at the boxes in his arms. "Of course mate, I'm their brother," he said. "You know that they will let me…"

"Let you what Little Ronnikens?" George said. "Looks like you're going to have to hand over 4 Galleons, 14 Sickles and 4 Knuts for all of that."

"What! I'm your brother!" Ron shouted.

"Well, I suppose I can knock off the 4 Knuts since you are my brother," George said.

"I can't afford that!"

"Then put it back Ron," Fred said, coming up behind his younger brother. "We are running a business, not a charity."

Ron pouted and made to dump the boxes on a nearby shelf.

"If you aren't going to buy them, put them pack right Ron," George said. "This isn't your room at home Ronald, where you can just dump your stuff all over the floor like dirty underwear."

Ron's face turned as red as his hair when several young girls giggled at George's comment. Ron dumped his boxes on a nearby shelf and made a rude gesture at George and Fred.

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly Weasley's voice cut through the chatter like a knife. "Don't catch me ever doing that again or I will hex your fingers to make them stay like that."

"I won't…let you catch me," Ron muttered.

Harry just shook his head at his best mate's attitude and turned to find his best friend.

"Wotcher doing Hermione?" Harry asked, coming up behind the brunette who was looking at a pink and purple display.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, spinning around and hiding something behind her back. Harry glanced up at the sign hanging from the ceiling.

"WonderWitch?" Harry asked. "What are you looking at over here for Hermione? You are already a wonderful witch."

Hermione blushed and slowly stepped aside. A bright pink display showed a dozen or so phials filled with a pink liquid.

"Love potions?"

"Ah, you've discovered out WonderWitch line of products," George said.

"What are these?" Harry asked George, pointing at the Love Potions.

"They are our WonderWitch line of Love Potions," George said. "Best there are, they work for twenty-four hours, depending on the weight of the boy and the attractiveness of the girl."

"Why are you selling Love Potions though?" Harry asked. "Don't you see the harm in forcing someone to fall in love with someone else?"

"Harry, they don't actually cause you to fall in love," George chuckled. "They just cause the drinker to become obsessed with the one who the potion is keyed too, and besides they wear off after a day."

"Oh like that is any better?" Harry retorted. "What would happen, if I don't know, someone like Malfoy put a Love Potion in Ginny's drink and caused her to obsess over him and then something happened?"

"Come on Harry, that would never happen," Fred said with a false chuckle.

"Well what if it did?" Harry argued. "You said these things make people obsess over someone else, doesn't that sound a lot like the **Imperious Curse**, how the caster controls how the victim acts and thinks?"

Fred and George rapidly paled as this thought crossed their heads. Hermione dropped the phial back in the display and gave the twins a disgusted look.

"Harry's right, these are just like those drugs creeps put in a woman's drink to knock them out and get in their knickers!" Hermione cried.

The pale faces of Fred and George quickly turned green.

"Oh shite, we never realized they could be like that," Fred murmured. "In the wizarding world, love potions are a bit of a joke. Mum has told the story of her brewing one in school at least in one hundred times."

"Don't worry Harry, Hermione, we will take these off the shelves right now," George said. He quickly drew his wand and levitated the bottles out of the display.

"I'm going to tell our cashiers to not allow anyone to buy these things, if they have already gotten one," Fred said before rushing off toward the front of the store.

"I can't believe those two would be so irresponsible," Hermione said. "Harry, why would the wizarding world thinks love potions are a joke? And I am surprised that you pointed that sort of irresponsible behavior out?"

"Well, over the summer I found out that a girl on Privet Drive had gotten pregnant but she wasn't married," Harry said. "There was this huge scandal because she claimed she was raped one night but of course my Aunt and Uncle didn't believe her. The girl said that she had been at a local pub with some friends and the next thing she remembers was waking up in some motel room the next morning. The police were able to find the bastard who did it and it turned out that this guy had been stalking the girl, and obsessing over her for months, and that he used some sort of pill to make her susceptible to his feelings I think. When George mentioned that those potions made the drinker obsess over someone, it just hit me."

"What happened to the girl and her baby?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Harry answered. "But when it came out that she had been raped, my Aunt and Uncle changed their minds about her real quick. Now she was the helpless victim not the tart who was asking for it."

"Have I ever told you how much I despise your family?"

"Quite a bit, and they are not my family," Harry said. "We might share blood but you and the Weasleys are more of a family to me than the Dursleys."

Hermione was stunned at the depth of Harry's feelings for her, and the Weasleys. "I don't know what to say Harry," she whispered.

"It's ok Hermione, I mean I don't have the best track record with families," Harry said rubbing the back of his neck. "You and Ron are my best friends, and Mrs. Weasley has already said that I am as good as her son, so why wouldn't I think of you all as family?"

Hermione looked away, to hide and wipe the tears that had sprung up in her eyes. But she realized that Harry could tell that she was crying by the redness of her eyes.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't you dare apologize Harry Potter," Hermione said sharply. "And certainly not after saying the most wonderful thing I've ever head."

"But why are you crying?"

"These are happy tears Harry."

"Oh, ok," Harry paused to let Hermione gather herself and dry her eyes. "Why don't we find Ron? Hopefully, he hasn't gotten in too much trouble."

"Of course," Hermione said.

The duo left the now-empty Love Potions display behind in search of their red-haired friend, not seeing a dark-haired girl step out from behind the display.

"There he is," Harry said, spotting the tall redhead near the front of the store.

"There you are Ronald," Hermione greeted when she and Harry reached their friend.

"Oh hi Hermione, Harry," Ron said. "Can you believe those two Harry? Not letting their own brother get anything?"

"Ron, they wouldn't give you that stuff for free," Harry said, feeling slightly annoyed at Ron's attitude. "You could have still bought some of that stuff."

"But I don't have enough money," Ron whined. "And I'm their brother, they should have let me just have it."

"They are running a business Ronald, they can't just give away products for free," Hermione scolded.

"I hate being poor," Ron muttered but both Harry and Hermione heard it.

"Well then do something about it Ronald," Hermione snapped. "Find a job and make your own money."

"Like mum would let me leave the Burrow to go to work?" Ron asked.

"You don't know until you ask," Harry pointed out.

"It must be nice to have a vault full of Galleons," Ron muttered. But again Harry and Hermione heard him clearly.

"Must be nice having two parents and six siblings who love you no matter what," Harry said before pushing past Ron and leaving the shop without another word.

"What is his…"

SLAP!

Ron's head snapped around as Hermione's hand left a brightly glowing print on his cheek. The shop went quiet.

"You massive prat," Hermione shouted. "All you care about it money. Did you even hear what Harry said?"

Ron shook his head, rubbing his cheek.

"He said 'Must be nice having two parents and six siblings who love you no matter what'," Hermione hissed. Ron's face went white as he realized what he had said and how Harry must have felt.

"Hermione, I didn't mean it, I just didn't think," Ron said. "You have to believe me!"

"I do believe you Ronald, and that's the problem," she said. "You don't think before you open your mouth. You really put your foot in it this time Ronald, and I am not going to help you fix this."

She stalked off after Harry, leaving Ron standing alone and with a still smarting cheek from Hermione's slap, and the entire store staring at him.

* * *

Harry left the Weasleys' shop, head full of steam and anger. '_I know Ron doesn't think before he speaks but he can't really think that I would hold the fact that my family has money over him,_' he thought. '_I would gladly give the Weasleys money if they asked for some. I would rather be as poor as the Weasleys if it meant mum, dad and Sirius were still alive._'

As Harry walked down the Alley toward the Leaky Cauldron he noticed a cloaked figure making its way toward the entrance of Knockturn Alley. The figure turned slightly and Harry saw the pale and pointed face of Draco Malfoy.

'_What are you doing Malfoy?_' Harry wondered. He palmed his wand and thought about following Malfoy but he didn't have his Invisibility Cloak nor did he know the **Disillusionment Charm** that Moody had put on him last year. Cursing his lack of knowledge, Harry cautiously made his way into the side alley, flowing his school nemesis. He kept his robe up and face as hidden as possible, following Malfoy deeper and deeper into the alley.

'_This place certainly hasn't changed since second year_,' Harry thought. '_And what are the odds that Malfoy would go into the one shop that I know of down here, Borgin and Burkes. Come on, I know I have at least one in here…ah, got it._'

Harry pulled a thin flesh-colored string from his pocket of his robe. '_Extendable Ear, the twins come through again,_' Harry grinned. He sat down next to the door and wrapped his cloak around him, much like a beggar, and then slid the ear under the door crack and then inserted the other end into his own ear.

"Do you understand me Borgin?" Malfoy's sneering voice came in clear as day. "If you don't wish to be visited by a family friend, a Fenrir Greyback, you'll do what I say and keep your mouth shut."

"Yes of course Mr. Malfoy," the oily voice of Borgin stammered in Harry's ear. "Would you like me to wrap these up for you?"

"Of course not you moron, how do you think I would look carrying that around?" Malfoy snapped. "I will send someone to pick it up when the time is right, as well as the other item we discussed. Now for my question, can it be fixed?"

"I do not know for sure," Borgin said. "If I could see the item in question…"

"I can't bring it here," Draco sneered. "It's too large to carry, and I can't shrink it or it might damage the clo…it even more."

"Well then, unfortunately there is very little I can do," Borgin said. Harry heard Malfoy growl in frustration at Borgin's answer.

"Fine Borgin," Malfoy snapped. "But remember to hold those items for me, and if anyone hears of this conversation, you will be getting a visit from Greyback. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, we here take our clients' privacy very strongly," Borgin said.

"Good," Malfoy said. "I will call upon you when I require those other items."

"Of course Mr. Malfoy."

Harry quickly tugged the Extendable Ear back under the door and pocketed it, hearing Malfoy walking toward the door. He was just getting to his feet when the door opened and it knocked Harry off his feet.

"Watch where you are going!" Malfoy snarled as he stormed past Harry, stepping into a puddle of mud that was next to the door. Harry ducked and managed to avoid being splattered but the hood of his robe wasn't so fortunate. "Peasant," Malfoy sneered before walking off back toward Diagon Alley.

Harry glared at Malfoy's retreating back, wiping the mud from his hood. He turned toward the Alley entrance and began walking back to Diagon Alley, thinking furiously of what Malfoy was enquiring about in the shop. But just before he reached Diagon Alley Harry noticed a small shop with a swinging sign that hung above the door. The sign read Hornsby's Wands: The Making of Fine Wands since 1687.

Knowing that Ollivander had vanished, most likely kidnapped by Voldemort, Harry had to find another wand maker to get a second wand. Pulling his robe tighter about him, Harry pushed open the door and entered the dimly lit store. He didn't see anyone at the counter as he cautiously approached but some sense told him that the store was not vacant.

"Hello there," a smooth voice said making Harry jump. He spun around, his hand darting to his pocket and wand.

"Easy there young man," the voice said. It belonged to an older man who stepped out of the shadows. The man was roughly Harry's height with graying hair, a lined and weather-beaten face and bright greenish blue eyes. "You know it is not very polite to point one's wand at the proprietor of the shop you just entered."

"Sorry sir," Harry said, taking his hand out of his robe. "You just startled me."

"Of course," the man said. "I am Anthony Hornsby, the owner of this shop. What can I do for you?"

"I had a couple of questions about wands, and since Ollivander is gone, I…" Harry began.

"I see," Anthony said. "Yes, Master Ollivander is Britain's foremost expert on wands and wand lore but sometimes being the best is a double-edged sword. Now young sir, what are your questions?"

"I am looking to buy a second wand," Harry said. "In these dangerous times, one cannot be too careful."

"A wise precaution," Anthony said. "What is your current wand made of?"

"Holly and a phoenix feather," Harry said. "Why do you need to know?"

"It makes the process much easier," Anthony said.

"Process?"

"Yes, Master Ollivander has his process of pairing the wand to a witch or wizard and I have mine," Anthony said. "My wands are personally tailored to the witch or wizard, and so knowing what my customers' wand is made of allows me an idea of materials to use to craft their new wand. Now sir, if you would step over here and take a look at these wand woods, I want you to put your hand over each of these samples and push your magic out. We shall then see what has the strongest reaction."

Harry stepped up to the counter where Anthony had laid out a dozen different blocks of wood. Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes, slowly falling into the meditation practices that Colonel Evans had taught him during the summer. He slowly moved his hand over the blocks of wood.

"This one," Harry said holding up a block of wood.

"Ah, cedar, an interesting choice," Anthony said. "You will never fool the cedar carrier,' and I agree: the cedar wand finds its perfect home where there is perspicacity and perception. I have never yet met the owner of a cedar wand whom I would care to cross, especially if harm is done to those of whom they are fond. The witch or wizard who is well matched with cedar carries the potential to be a frightening adversary, which often comes as a shock to those who have thoughtlessly challenged them. It is quite an intriguing wand wood." (Taken from the Pottermore page on Wand Woods, then tweaked for dialogue)

Harry gazed down at the wood block in his hand. Ollivander had never told him about the holly wood that his first wand was made of, only that the phoenix feather inside it was one of Fawkes' tail feathers and that Voldemort's wand had the same core.

"Now you will figure out your wand core," Anthony said. "You said that your current wand core is phoenix feather, so it is likely that your second core will be the same."

"Likely?"

"Yes likely but not always," Anthony said. "Phoenix feathers are very rare and temperamental to wield in a wand. So it is possible that you could receive another phoenix feather as your wand core or another core entirely. Now I want you again to reach out with your magic and find your core."

Harry repeated the process of waving his hand over the wand ingredients. But this time, Harry didn't find success easy. It had been ten minutes since he had begun searching and Harry was beginning to get frustrated and feel foolish.

"Look, I am getting nothing from any of these cores," Harry said. "Can't you just use a phoenix feather like in my other wand?"

"You don't understand wand lore very much do you, young man? Master Ollivander says it is the wand who chooses the wizard, and he does have a point. There is a reason that wand cores are made from organic materials of a magical creature, do you know why?"

Harry shook his head.

"It is because there is still magic flowing through the core and it makes it easier to channel magic through the wand," Anthony said. "I wonder if perhaps we need something a litter stronger. I wonder if…"

"Wonder what?"

"One moment young man, I have something in the back that might be exactly what you need for your wand," Anthony said. The wandmaker disappeared into the back of the shop, and Harry heard the older man rummaging through the boxes in the back. "Ah here it is."

Harry looked up as Anthony returned to the front room of the store, carrying a thin black box.

"What is that?"

"This is something that has been in my family for generations," Anthony said. "Passed down from father to son ever since my ancestor's partner died. It was the last of its kind and when it passed, it gave one last gift to my ancestor, this heartstring."

"A heartstring? You mean a dragon heartstring?" Harry asked. "Why would I need a dragon heartstring for a wand core? I thought we were searching for a phoenix feather for my new wand."

"Originally yes, your wand would have likely needed a phoenix feather but I believe this will serve your purpose well," Anthony said.

"But why are you giving me something that has been in your family for so long?"

"Two reasons. First, I am an old man, I have no sons or daughters to pass this on too and I am the last of my clan," Anthony said. "And second Mr. Potter, my clan as a story, passed down for years that a man touched by lightning will once more partner with the fury of the night, and together they will defeat the great snake in the remnants of an ancient fortress."

Harry froze. "I never mentioned my name," he said.

"No you didn't," Anthony said with a wry grin. "But not many people have those uniquely colored eyes. And add in the fact that you need a second wand. The only people who would need a second wand are those who are actively being hunted or who will be the hunter. Do not worry Mr. Potter; I will not divulge your presence here to anyone. My clients' privacy is paramount, no one will learn of your visit here from me."

Harry was still nervous but his gut was telling him to trust this man. "Ok I will trust you," he said. "Now about this wand core you want me to have?"

Anthony grinned. He set the box down and opened it. Inside was a black dragon heartstring. "Now this is a heartstring from the very last Nightfury," Anthony said with a sad tone.

"Nightfury?"

"A type of dragon that went extinct roughly four centuries ago," Anthony said. "One of the most powerful of dragons until they were hunted to extinction. It is the heirloom of my people."

"Then why are you giving it to me? It belongs to you."

"No, as I said, I am the last of my people," Anthony said. "And with this, I shall be able to craft a magnificent wand for you Mr. Potter. But be warned, the Nightfury was not easily tamed."

"Easy to tame?" Harry asked. "What does that mean?"

Anthony just gave Harry a mysterious smile, one that reminded Harry of Dumbledore a little too much. "Now your wand will take some time to construct. I would estimate it will take roughly a month. I shall send it to you when it is complete."

"Thank you," Harry said. "How much do I owe you?"

"500 Galleons," Anthony said.

"I'm sorry how much?"

"500 Galleons," Anthony repeated. "This is an heirloom of my people that I am using for the core of your wand, and I'll be closing up my shop after this job so I'll be needing some traveling money. Master Ollivander's wand cost much less because he does not craft his wands for each individual customer. His wands are made from stock materials and thusly much more readily available."

Harry frowned as he thought about the money the wandmaker requested. "Fine," Harry said. "But I don't have that much on me right now, I'll have to go Gringotts first."

"Of course, all you have to do is tell the goblins to put the payment in vault 2375," Anthony told Harry with a smile. "That way you won't have to be carrying around a sack full of gold."

"Perfect, and thank you Mr. Hornsby," Harry said putting his hood back up. "I look forward to seeing your creation."

"As do I Mr. Potter, as I do," Anthony said. "Good day."

Harry quickly left the shop and headed toward the bank. He knew he had to be quick, as surely the others would be looking for him. And sure enough, as soon as Harry left the bank a frantic Hermione spotted him.

"There you are Harry! Where have you been?" Hermione demanded. Behind her came Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. "We've been looking all over for you!"

"Sorry Hermione," Harry said. "It's just I remembered that I had some more business at Gringotts, so I went back to the bank."

"You shouldn't have gone off on your own like that Harry," Mrs. Weasley said. "What if you had been found by a Death Eater or Merlin-forbid, You-Know-Who!"

"I don't think that Voldemort would make an appearance here," Harry said.

"This is not the time for jokes Harry," Hermione shouted.

Harry blinked. He wasn't surprised that Hermione had screamed at him, she shouted at Harry, and Ron, quite often but this scream was different. Normally Hermione's shout or scream was filled with anger, exasperation or frustration at what Harry or Ron were doing, but this time Harry could hear the fear in Hermione's scream, true bone-chilling fear.

"I am sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to frighten you," Harry said. "But this was something that I needed to do alone."

Harry could tell that his answer didn't really placate Hermione, or Mrs. Weasley but he was not going to tell them that he had just spent 500 Galleons on a single wand. He didn't want to deal with the tongue-lashing that he was sure to get from Hermione and Mrs. Weasley if they discovered his purchase.

"Well, now that we are all finally here, and that we have gotten everything we need, let us head back home," Mrs. Weasley said, herding the group toward the Leaky Cauldron. Over the Weasley matriarch, Harry and Ron met eyes. Harry still felt the stirrings of anger at Ron's ignorant comment rise up in him but he also saw that several emotions in Ron's eyes including disgust at himself, sorrow and regret. It was thanks to their long-standing friendship that Harry could tell that Ron was furious at himself for what he had said, and truly didn't mean it. Harry gave the tall redhead a sharp nod, which Ron took as Harry's acceptance of the silent apology. Harry only hoped that Ron never learned the lessons that Harry had been forced too, that family and friends were invaluable and no amount of gold could ever replace them.

**A/N: There you go, the newest installment of _Impending Storm_. Its a quick turnaround with this story for sure but I wanted to get this chapter out there for you all. Here we begin to break away from the realm of canon and into my own ideas for what should have happened in last few couple books in the _Harry Potter _series. Anyway, let me know what you all think of this chapter, if you like or not and ideas you might have and would like to see in future chapters. Serious ideas will be considered, flames will just be ignored. Til next time,**

**SlyNinjaKnight**


	7. Returning Home

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter _is NOT MINE! I do NOT own any piece of the masterwork that JK Rowling created, except for copies of the books and films. The OCs in this story are mine but that's it. Hopefully you guys all enjoy this chapter of _Harry Potter and the Impending Storm_.**

The final three weeks of August went by in a blur of weak sunshine and cold spells that kept Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny inside the Burrow rather than out in the orchard or field practicing Quidditch. The four Hogwarts students were going quite stir-crazy, even Hermione, as Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let them leave the Burrow or the grounds surrounding it without an Order guard and there were not any Order members to spare. Voldemort had unleashed the Dementors and both the Ministry and the Order members were hard pressed to drive off the attacks. Roughly a hundred Muggles had been Kissed already and the Minister's Office was under immense pressure by both the Muggle government and the magical world to put a stop to the attacks.

The only bright spot on the horizon was that with each passing day was one day closer to their return to Hogwarts. Harry couldn't wait to return to the castle, it would allow him to begin practicing with his new wand. It had arrived two days before the group was set to return to Hogwarts, and while Harry had somehow been able to hide its arrival from the others, he could almost feel the wand calling to him, wanting to be wielded and used. But of course, Harry couldn't use his new wand as his old one was too well known to Ron and Hermione.

"All packed?" Hermione asked as she entered Harry's (the twins' old) room.

"Just finished," Harry said, slamming the lid of his trunk shut. "Who knows we might even reach King's Cross on time?"

"With the Weasleys' track record, I don't think so," Hermione laughed, Harry grinned as well.

"Damn, I am not going to enjoy lugging this thing down all those stairs," Harry groaned as he began dragging his trunk across the wood floor.

Hermione shook her head at Harry. "I can't believe you never thought about taking Ancient Runes," she sighed. "When we get to Hogwarts, I am going to show you an easy trick that shows you the value of expanding your education."

"Ok Hermione," Harry said.

Harry put his trunk next to Hermione's, right next to the fireplace, and walked to the sink and grabbed a glass of water.

"Harry?"

"Yes Hermione?" Harry asked, setting his glass down.

"What are you going to tell the others in the DA?" she asked.

"Tell them what?"

"Harry, are you going to tell the rest of the DA about what you told us?" Hermione asked. "About how you plan on fighting back against Voldemort and the Death Eaters."

Harry leaned against the countertop and tipped his head back in thought. "I will tell them, at least what I believe they are ready to hear. The DA was formed to learn spells so they could pass their exams, not fight a war. Only you, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna have even a clue of what really goes on we fight Death Eaters. If I were to tell the DA that they are to become an army to fight Death Eaters, they'll run and abandon me in a heartbeat. And I wouldn't blame them."

"Harry," Hermione said.

"Don't try and deny the fact that they would," Harry said. "The DA is made up of students, or those who just graduated. And against us, we are facing depraved murderers and monsters that wouldn't give a moment's pause in slaughtering us like cattle. Even the Order nearly lost the first war; they just react to any attacks instead of trying to actually fix the problem. If it wasn't for my parents' sacrifice then Voldemort would have won the war, taken over the wizarding world and destroyed everything in his path.

"Harry, you don't honestly believe that, do you?" Hermione asked. "Professor Dumbledore would have stopped him."

"Hermione, you know the Prophecy, the one that says that I am the only one who can kill Voldemort?" Harry asked. "My parents' sacrifice was the reason I survived that night, that and some twist of fate. Professor Dumbledore couldn't stop Voldemort before I was born even though he had years to do it, years before the Prophecy was even made. My dad's journal had a lot of letters and entries about the first war from when he was with the Order. He wrote that most of the time the Order did would capture or try to capture the Death Eaters. Dumbledore kept talking about not stooping to the Death Eaters' level, how killing any Death Eater they fought against would make them just as much a murderer as a Death Eater was."

"That doesn't make any sense," Hermione said. "I can understand not needlessly killing or killing in revenge but to not fight with all you can is ridiculous. We were all lucky to survive the Ministry because they were toying with us. Even Dolo…" Hermione trailed off, her face turning pale.

Harry quickly pushed off the counter and walked over to Hermione, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry Hermione," he said. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"I know Harry, it's just I keep seeing his sneering face and then a flash of purple fire," Hermione whispered, her face hidden in Harry's chest.

Harry gently stroked Hermione's hair. "I know its hard Hermione but you will get through this, you know why?" Hermione shook her head. "Because you are the strong Hermione, stronger than anyone I've ever met. You always fight for what is right, those who can't fight for themselves, and to defend those you care about. And because you are strong, you will get through this fear. You will not let him win because you won't live your life controlled by fear, do you hear me Hermione Granger?"

"Yes Harry, I heard you," Hermione said. She looked up at Harry with watery and puffy eyes but there was a smile on her face. "Thank you."

Harry grinned down at Hermione who smiled back up at him. Harry blinked when the next moment he felt a pair of soft lips press against his cheek.

"Thank you Harry."

"Anytime Hermione, I will always be there for you," Harry grinned.

"What's going on in here?"

Harry and Hermione leapt apart and turned to see Ron standing at the base of the stairs, his trunk in hand, looking at the pair with curious eyes.

"Nothing Ron," Harry said.

"Didn't look like nothing," Ron pressed.

"Harry was just helping me with something Ron," Hermione said sharply.

"With what?" Ron asked.

"Something personal Ronald," Hermione snapped. "I have been having some trouble sleeping, and Harry gave me some advice to help me."

Ron looked at Harry and Hermione with a frown but after a moment just shrugged and dragged his trunk over to the fireplace.

"Ah good, you three are already packed and ready to go," Mrs. Weasley said. "Why don't you three go on through to the station, there should be some Order members already there to keep an eye out."

"Ok mum," Ron said, pulling his trunk into the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. Thanks to Mr. Weasley's promotion, the Weasleys had been able to afford to connect their fireplace to King's Cross instead of having to take a muggle car or the Knight Bus. "Platform 9 ¾'s!" Ron said before vanishing in a swirl of green flames.

"Don't worry Harry dear, we'll make it," Mrs. Weasley said when Harry looked to help Ginny with her trunk.

"Ok Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. He took a handful of Floo powder and tossed it into the fire. "Platform 9 ¾'s," he said, closing his eyes to not get dizzy with all the spinning.

"Easy there Mr. Potter," a rough voice said, catching Harry as he stumbled out of the Floo.

"Thank you," Harry said as he pulled his trunk to the side.

"Don't mention it," the voice said. Harry looked up and saw that the speaker was a tall man, easily a head taller than Harry, with thick messy brown hair and a scar running down his left cheek and along his jaw. "Hasn't anyone taught you how to use the Floo properly Mr. Potter?"

"No" Harry admitted, beginning to feel slightly annoyed. "Nobody has taught me quite a few things sir."

"No need to call me sir Mr. Potter, I'm not important enough for that," the man chuckled. "The name is Astir, Astir Hutchinson."

"You're an Auror?" Harry asked, nodding at the dark red robes the man wore.

"Yes," Astir answered proudly. "Been one for three years now. And it's thanks to you Mr. Potter that I get to wear this." He tapped the black vest he wore under his robes, which looked a lot like leather. "It's dragon hide Mr. Potter, and it is thanks to your contribution to the Auror Corps that I am able to wear it. We were able to buy almost twenty vests with your donation."

Harry grinned as he remembered his conversation with the Minister. It was refreshing to see that an idea of his was actually being used to help those who needed it. "Well I am glad to have helped," he said.

"Anyway, you better keep moving Mr. Potter, you don't want to miss the train," Hutchinson said.

"Thanks again," Harry said. "Oh wait, you didn't tell me what the trick with using the Floo was?"

"Just keep moving," Hutchinson said. "Once you step into the fire, most people just stop and then start moving again when they feel themselves begin to slow down. But that just throws off their balance. If you slowly keep your feet moving then you won't fall out or be shot out arse over tea kettle, like I did in the beginning," he chuckled.

"Thank you," Harry said with a sincere grin.

"No problem Mr. Potter," Hutchinson grinned. "And don't forget, there are those who are willing to fight the encroaching storm even if they are hidden by the shadows."

Harry blinked at the cryptic message but nodded anyways. "Thank you again, and I will keep that in mind."

"There you are Harry, come on or all the compartments will be taken," Hermione said. She and Ron had already put their trunks in a compartment, as they didn't have the trunks with them.

"Have a good year Mr. Potter," Hutchinson said before turning back to the Floo portal.

"Who was that you were talking too Harry?" Hermione asked as she led Harry and Ron onto the train.

"Just an Auror," Harry said. "He actually told me the trick about how not to fall flat on my face or arse when using the Floo."

"Oh Harry, you just keep moving," Hermione said absently. "Like using a moving walkway at the airport or mall."

"You knew?"

"Of course, I read about it…"

"You knew but never told me?" Harry interrupted.

"Well if you had just read…" Hermione began but Harry cut her off again.

"That shouldn't matter Hermione," Harry snapped. "Yes, I haven't read as much as you have but you have seen me struggle with the Floo for years, and you never thought to tell me what I was doing wrong? Was it funny to watch me be shot out of the fireplace, making a fool of myself?"

"No Harry," Hermione cried. "I just thought you knew."

"If I had known, why would I keep doing it?" Harry shot back. "Did you think I liked making a fool out of myself?"

"No Harry, of course not, I just never realized!"

"That's enough Harry," Ron barked, stepping between a furious-looking Harry and a teary-eyed Hermione. "Hermione made a mistake Harry, now lay off her. And besides I don't remember you ever asking for help?"

"Well I never knew that there was a proper way to exit the Floo," Harry said. "It's not like I grew up in the wizarding world, or had nearly a full year to research the magical world."

"What's all this shouting about?" Ginny asked, dragging her trunk behind her.

"Oh just that Hermione seems to like seeing me make a fool out of myself," Harry said.

"That's not true Harry," Hermione said, furiously swiping her eyes clear of tears. "I thought you already knew and for some reason it didn't work regardless. I'm sorry Harry, I wasn't trying to make you look bad."

"Yeah mate, you've already done that by yourself," Ron said. "Do you really think that Hermione would do something so petty or cruel?"

Harry looked at Hermione who was still struggling to hold back tears. "Argh!" Harry groaned as a spike of pain forced its way through his head, right where his scar was.

"Harry!" Ron, Hermione and Ginny cried.

"We need to get him into a compartment," Ginny said. "People are starting to stare."

Ron quickly threw Harry's arm over his shoulder and helped Harry walk down the train car, shouldering past anyone in the corridor. Harry's other hand was clutching his head, palm over his scar and his eyes were screwed up in pain.

"What's wrong with him? Do you think it was Voldemort?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Ron said. "We'll just have to wait for Harry to wake up."

"What do you mean if it was You-Know-Who?" Ginny asked.

Ron and Hermione looked at one another. Ron nodded while Hermione sighed. "Ginny, what we are about to tell you, you can't tell anyone," Hermione said. "No one, ever. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Ginny said. "Now, what's wrong with Harry?"

"Whenever Voldemort has been around Harry, it causes Harry pain in his scar," Hermione explained.

Ginny's face went white, causing her freckles to stand out even more than usual. "You don't mean You no, Voldemort could be here?" she whispered.

"I don't know, I don't think so though," Hermione said. "If Voldemort was here, Harry would have known. I think this was more of a mental attack, like those visions Harry had last year."

Ginny looked down at Harry, who was lying on a bench in the compartment, his face still screwed up in pain. "Is there anything we can do for Harry?" she asked.

"Not that we know of," Hermione said. "We just have to wait until Harry fights him off."

"Ugh, what happened?" Harry groaned, sitting up on the bench.

"Harry!" Ginny and Hermione cried, rushing to Harry's side.

"Are you all right there mate?" Ron asked.

"I think so," Harry muttered. "What happened? How did I get here?"

"What's the last thing you remember Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Um, getting to King's Cross and talking with that Auror, then my scar started hurting," Harry said. "I remember shouting and feeling angry but not why. What happened?"

"You were shouting at Hermione because you thought that she was hiding the proper way to exit the Floo from you because she wanted you to look like a fool," Ron said, glaring down at Harry.

Harry's eyes widened as he turned to Hermione. "Hermione, I am so sorry," he said, noticing the redness and puffiness in her eyes. "I didn't mean to shout at you."

"I know you didn't Harry," Hermione said smiling. "How are you feeling? Did you see anything?"

"See anything? What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Didn't you have a vision from Voldemort when your scar hurt?" Ron asked.

"No, not this time," Harry said. "I just felt really angry for some reason. I don't think it was Voldemort sending me anything, I can't really explain it though." Harry did have an idea about what had caused his scar to burn but he was not going to tell Ron or Hermione. If he had his way, they or anyone else would never find out about what had caused it.

"You should send an owl to Dumbledore, he will want to know about this Harry," Hermione said.

"I'll tell Professor Dumbledore when we get to Hogwarts," Harry said. Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked at Harry with skeptical looks but didn't say anything. "Shouldn't you two get going, don't you have to go to the prefect's meeting?"

Hermione blanched. "Merlin Ron, Harry's right!" she gasped. "Get out you two, I need to change."

"Oi, what about my robes?" Ron argued as he and Harry were pushed from the compartment.

"Here," Hermione said, shoving a pile of robes into Ron's arms.

"What? You want me to change out here?" Ron shouted.

"Find a loo then," Hermione's voice shot back through the closed door. Ron huffed in frustration but wordlessly stomped off down the train car.

"Hey Harry."

Harry turned and saw Neville and Luna dragging their trunks down the corridor.

"Neville, Luna, hi," Harry grinned. "Have a good rest of your summer?"

"It was all right Harry," Neville answered. "How about you?"

"Eye opening, to say the least," Harry said. "We have a compartment here but just waiting on Hermione to finish changing."

The compartment door flew open and Hermione came barreling out, right into Harry, sending the pair crashing to the floor.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry," Hermione said as Harry helped her up. "I didn't see you there."

"It's ok Hermione," Harry said. "Just be a little more careful perhaps."

She nodded. "I'll see you after the meeting Neville, Luna," Hermione said. "Where's Ronald?"

"Changing in the loo, I expect, you didn't give him much of a choice," Harry said. Hermione blushed as she remembered shoving Harry and Ron out of the compartment.

"I better go find him, Merlin knows he would rather goof off than take things seriously," Hermione said. "See you all in a bit."

"Come on, there's enough room in here," Harry said leading Neville and Luna into the compartment.

"Harry!" Ginny cried as she grabbed her robe to cover herself.

Harry and Neville both went dark red at the sight of Ginny's bare back. "Ginny, I'm so sorry," Harry said shutting his eyes. Neville did the same. "I thought you were done changing."

"Ok boys, I think you've seen enough," Luna said, pushing Harry and Neville down the corridor. She then ducked into the compartment. "Peep show is over, for now." The door then slammed shut.

Harry and Neville avoided each other's gazes as they waited in the hallway for the girls to let them back inside.

A few moments later the door opened and Harry and Neville heard Luna say it was safe to come inside. The two boys entered, pulling Neville's trunk inside with them. Ginny was dressed in her uniform and starring out the window at the rapidly passing English countryside, purposely ignoring Harry and Ron.

"We are really sorry Ginny, we didn't know that you were getting changed," Harry said. She didn't answer, just kept staring out the window.

"So Neville, Luna, how were the rest of your summers?" Harry asked again, trying to limit the awkwardness that was filling the compartment.

"It was ok," Neville said. "Pretty uneventful. Though my Gran started to show me more of what my duties will be when I come of-age."

Harry focused on Neville as an idea came to him. "Say Neville, do you think you could tutor me about politics and such? I know next to nothing about how politics work in the wizarding world thanks to growing up in the muggle world."

"I guess so Harry, though you should probably try and find someone else," Neville said. "I'm not the most knowledgeable person regarding the Wizengamont, I would look to talk with Susan Bones or even Daphne Greengrass. They both know more about the Wizengamont than I do and the politics involved."

Harry sat back in his seat. "But isn't Greengrass in Slytherin?" he asked with a frown.

"She is," Neville said. "But you shouldn't hold that against her. The Greengrass family is one of the neutral families, a family that didn't pick a side in the last war."

"Well if they didn't pick a side, why should I trust them? They didn't fight for what…"

"Just because they didn't fight for Dumbledore mean that they fought for You-Know-Who Harry," Neville argued, his voice uncharacteristically stern. "The Greengrass family support the traditions of the magical world but they certainly did not support the lengths that You-Know-Who would go to in order to achieve his goals, killing all those who didn't agree with him or wiping out entire families."

"See this is why I need your help Neville," Harry said. "I have a couple of books about this, and an example in how not to act thanks to Malfoy's father."

"Yes, Lucius Malfoy is not the person you should be emulating," Neville said. "The Malfoy family is only an ancient family, they have had six consecutives magical generations. They would be considered an most ancient family if they had not moved here from France roughly twenty years before the French Revolution."

"So that means the Malfoy family only has three votes, right?" Harry asked.

"That's right, though because Narcissa Malfoy is the only eligible Black, they also control the Black family votes, giving them eight votes total," Neville said.

"Not for much longer," Harry said.

"What do you mean Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Sirius had one last prank to play," Harry said. "He named me his heir, and so when I come of age, I will take over the Black family as well as the Potter family, which will take those five votes away from the Malfoy family."

"Sirius named you his heir?" Ginny gasped.

"Why would Sirius Black name you his heir, wasn't he trying to kill you two years ago?" Neville asked.

"No, Sirius was my godfather actually," Harry explained. "He wasn't the one who betrayed my parents, that was Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew was the one who betrayed my parents and killed all those muggles."

"Oh," Neville said, sitting back in his seat. "But then why did he keep trying to get into our dormitory? I've always wondering why was he standing over Ron's bed and not yours that night he broke into the dormitory?"

"Scabbers."

"Scabbers?" Neville asked.

"Scabbers was actually Peter Pettigrew in disguise," Harry explained. "He, Sirius and my father were all Animagus, and Peter's form was a rat."

"Ron was sleeping with a grown man for years!" Ginny cried in horror, utter revulsion twisting her face.

Harry, Neville and Luna all blanched at Ginny's realization.

"That's one way of thinking about it," Harry said, trying to regain control over his stomach. "Though I would love to forget about that thought."

"That's a good idea Harry," Luna said. "Like Neville pointed out, there are neutral families in the Wizengamont, and like the Greengrass family, the Lovegoods are a neutral family. We do not support the Dark Lord but we have had our issues with Dumbledore as well. We believe that the traditions of our world are important but we have seen that the muggle world has drastically changed and that we need to change along with it."

Harry blinked at Luna's description of her family. "So you don't trust Dumbledore then Luna?" Harry asked.

"We do trust Dumbledore, to an extent," Luna said. "But Daddy believes that Dumbledore doesn't trust magical world though."

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked.

"Dumbledore has three full-time jobs; Headmaster, Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump," Luna said. "No man, magical or muggle, can spilt his attention over that much responsibility, and still do those jobs properly. I believe that Dumbledore's main and most important job is that of being Headmaster. The next generation is the most important part of our world, and as Headmaster, Dumbledore should ensure that we get the best education possible. And there have been plenty of situations that have happened since I started at Hogwarts that show that Dumbledore's attention is not solely on Hogwarts. The Chamber of Secrets and the Dementors are the main two situations that stick out."

Harry nodded. He looked over at Neville and Ginny; Neville was nodding alongside Luna while Ginny wore a confused and thoughtful expression.

"But still, he's Dumbledore," Ginny said. "He's the only one Voldemort has ever feared, and that's why Voldemort never tried to attack Hogwarts while Dumbledore was there."

"Dumbledore is a powerful wizard for sure," Harry said. "But he has still let Malfoy, Snape and Umbridge run amok at Hogwarts. He brought the Sorcerer's Stone to Hogwarts even when he knew that Voldemort was after it, he didn't put any security measures in place when the Chamber had been opened. He let the Ministry put Dementors around Hogwarts, soul-sucking demons that guard a prison! Who in their right mind puts those things around children?"

Harry could tell that Ginny was starting to think about things that she had previously just accepted as fact before. Harry had noticed that most of the wizarding world had the tendency to believe almost anything they read in the _Daily Prophet_, or were told, at least as long as it didn't involve themselves.

"So Harry, what do we do?" Neville asked.

"We keep training and practicing Neville," Harry said. "No matter who is the Defense professor, I'm going to keep the DA going to whoever wants to come back. Voldemort wants me dead for some reason, and he won't stop until one of us is dead. He also has decades of experience on me, so I have to keep learning as much as I can to try and even the scales."

"Do you really think that Voldemort will come to Hogwarts this year?" Ginny asked.

"He has managed to in three of the five years I've been there," Harry said. "I would hope that the security around Hogwarts has been upgraded and tightened to keep him out but my experience has shown that hoping for things doesn't work. You have to be prepared."

"Don't worry Harry, I'm with you all the way," Neville said. "I owe the Lestranges."

Harry nodded. "You are not the only one with an axe to grind with Bellatrix Lestrange."

Roughly twenty minutes later, the compartment door opened and Ron and Hermione entered. Both looked confused and a little angry, Hermione more so than Ron.

"What's wrong with you two?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy wasn't at the meeting," Ron said, throwing himself into the seat next to Harry and Neville. Hermione sat down between Ginny and Luna.

"What do you mean Malfoy wasn't at the prefect's meeting?" Harry asked, sitting up straight. "Last year he was all for boasting that he had the badge, lording it over me."

"Yeah he was," Ron said. "I so wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face."

"He is sitting in a compartment about two cars forward with the other Slytherins," Hermione said. "I just can't believe…I have half a mind to write him up for this."

"Hermione, I wouldn't bother," Harry said. "You know Snape will just cover for him. Anyway, Malfoy is probably scheming about how to get back at me."

"Malfoy, scheming? Come on Harry, what could Malfoy be possibly scheming?" Ron asked.

"Look, Malfoy is up to something, I know it," Harry said. "After he left Madam Malkins' that day in Diagon Alley, I spotted him heading down Knockturn Alley, and I followed him."

"You what!" Hermione, Ron and Ginny shouted.

"How could you do something so reckless?" Hermione shouted. "So that's where you went when we couldn't find you at the twins' shop."

"Yes, that's where I went," Harry admitted. "Malfoy was acting sneaky and didn't want to be followed. And I wanted to know why."

"Do you know how much danger you put yourself in?" Hermione scolded. "You could have…"

"I could have done a lot of things Hermione but nothing happened," Harry cut in.

"So what did you find out then Harry?" Luna asked. "You wouldn't be telling us that you went down Knockturn Alley if you hadn't found something out about Malfoy."

Harry mentally thanked Luna for guiding the conversation back to where Harry wanted it to go, and diverting the scolding that Hermione was sure to give him. "Yes Luna, I did learn quite a bit actually," he said. "Anyway, Malfoy went into Borgin and Burkes, and talked to Borgin. He was asking for help fixing something, something big though since Malfoy said he couldn't carry it with him. Malfoy also told Borgin to hold onto a couple other things, to keep them safe for him, and he also threatened Borgin with a visit from a Fenrir Greyback, whoever that is."

Neville and Luna gasped while Ron, Ginny and Hermione looked confused.

"You know this Fenrir Greyback?" Harry asked Neville and Luna.

"Know of him, yes," Neville said. "Greyback is the most infamous of all werewolves in Britain. It is rumored that Greyback led You-Know-Who's werewolves in the last war."

"Greyback is a monster, pure and simple," Luna said, a disgusted look marring her face. "He is responsible for at least ½ of turned witches and wizards in the last thirty years."

Ron, Ginny and Hermione's faces grew a curious mix of green and white while Harry's grew dark.

"He worked for Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"It was never confirmed but yes, most people believe he did," Neville answered.

"Do you think Greyback is working for Voldemort again now?"

"No clue," Luna said. "There have been no reported attacks by werewolves so far. But that could just be because Voldemort is holding the leash very tightly. Daddy said that in the last war, Greyback was Voldemort's main intimidator aside from his Death Eaters. If the Dark Lord wanted to send a message, he would send Greyback."

"How does Malfoy know this monster then?" Hermione asked. "And why would he be using Greyback's name as a threat?"

"Well Malfoy, Lucius that is, is a Death Eater, so daddy dearest probably introduced them," Ron spat. "Everyone knows that the Malfoys, all of them, are bad to the core."

"What if Malfoy, Draco, has replaced his father as a Death Eater?" Harry suggested slowly. "Malfoy has never made it a secret that he believes in the pureblood supremacy drivel that Voldemort spouts out. And remember in Madam Malkins', he wouldn't let Malkin touch his arm, his left arm in fact."

"Come on Harry, you can't honestly believe that Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater?" Hermione asked. "Why in Merlin's name would Voldemort pick Malfoy as a Death Eater?"

"I don't know, it's only just a theory," Harry said. "But it does fit."

"Harry, Draco Malfoy is not a Death Eater," Hermione said succinctly. "What use would Voldemort have for a sixteen year old Death Eater who isn't even of-age yet?"

"I don't know Hermione," Harry repeated. "I just think that it is something we should keep an eye on."

"I'm with Hermione mate," Ron said. "Are you sure you aren't just being paranoid like Mad-Eye?"

"It isn't being paranoid if there is someone actually after you Ron," Harry countered. "But fine, you don't have to believe me about Malfoy but you can't argue that Malfoy is acting strange."

"Ok Harry, we can agree on that Malfoy is acting peculiar, but that could just be because his father is in Azkaban," Hermione said. "So of course Malfoy is not going to be strutting around like a peacock but that doesn't mean he is now a Death Eater."

"Fine Hermione," Harry said, though he felt in his gut that he was right. Why else would Malfoy not let Madam Malkin touch his arm or that he would use Fenrir Greyback's name while intimidating Borgin if he didn't have something or someone to back him up?

During the rest of the trip to Hogsmeade there was a small but noticeable layer of tension within the compartment. Harry could tell that Ron and Hermione didn't believe him about Malfoy, and while Neville, Luna and Ginny were open to at least the possibility but were still skeptical. That was fine with Harry, he would prove them wrong in the end, he knew it. As the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade Station, Harry realized that Malfoy and his goons didn't make their annual appearance to harass him but he did not say anything to the others.

"Wotcher you lot," a familiar yet unexpected voice said as the group approached the Thestral-drawn carriages. It was Tonks, who was wearing her red robes, signifying that she was on Auror duty. Harry also noticed that Tonks' hair was still lanky looking and a mousy brown.

"Hi Tonks," Harry said. "What are you doing here?"

"The Minister has stationed Auror teams all over, at places where You-Know-Who is likely to strike," Tonks said. "And the Ministry has tightened security around Hogwarts. You guys should know that your belongings are going to be searched before they are taken up to the castle, as a new security measure to make sure people don't try and sneak things into the castle."

The Hogwarts students, aside from Luna, were surprised.

"Seems like the Ministry is actually doing something to protect us, who knew," Harry chuckled. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville looked at Harry with some surprise at Harry's comment.

"Yes, the Minister knows how important Hogwarts is, from both a political and personal perspective," Tonks said. "Anyway, I have to get back to my patrol. Have a good year."

Tonks turned back toward Hogsmeade Station before any of the others could say goodbye. Harry frowned as he watched Tonks walk back toward the station; her shoulders slumped ever so slightly. '_What's wrong with Tonks?_' Harry wondered. '_She looked like that when I got to the Burrow, I haven't seen Tonks wear anything muggle or outlandish since…before the Ministry._'

"Hey, have you guys noticed how Tonks has been acting?" Harry asked as the carriage began to move.

"What do you mean Harry?" Ron asked.

"Well, Tonks seems down," Harry said. "She hasn't acted like herself in a while, no weird hair color, no weird clothes, nothing like that."

"Now that you mention it, she hasn't been very Tonks-like recently," Ginny said. "She's been like this since June."

"The Ministry," Harry said.

"Well her cousin died," Hermione said. "You can't expect her to bounce back so easily when her cousin died right in front of her, and just after she had met him. Also Tonks was dueling Bellatrix at the Ministry before Bellatrix defeated her and then went on to kill…"

"Sirius," Harry finished. "She has survivor's guilt then?"

"I think that's part of it at least," Hermione said.

"What else could there be then?" Ron asked.

"I wonder if there was something more between Tonks and Sirius," Hermione pondered.

"You think Tonks was in love with Sirius?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded. "I think it was certainly possible."

"I don't know if she was in love with Sirius," Harry argued. "But I do know what its like to have survivor's guilt, and that's probably what Tonks is going through." The carriage fell silent at the reminder of Cedric Diggory's death two years ago.

Harry leaned back in his seat, watching the others quietly as the carriage neared the castle. They were all thinking about something while Harry's thoughts were centered on what the next step was for him. He knew that Voldemort wasn't going to stop hunting him until Harry was dead, and Harry was woefully behind in spell knowledge, magical power and assistance. Sure Harry had his friends and the Order but from what he had seen first hand and read about in his father's journal, the Order was not very successful in defeating Death Eaters, only Moody, Kingsley and Dumbledore were able to defeat or capture their opponents at the Ministry. Harry knew that he was going to have to change the variables if he was going to have a chance against Voldemort. '_I should talk to Dumbledore about his duel against Grindelwald for advice,_' Harry thought. '_And I should write a letter to Colonel Evans for advice too._'

"Harry, are you there?"

Harry shook himself from his thoughts to see that the carriage had stopped and the others had already climbed out.

"Sorry Hermione, just woolgathering," Harry said following the others out of the carriage.

Entering the Great Hall, Harry immediately noticed that Horace Slughorn was sitting at the Staff Table, to Dumbledore's immediate right. The portly man seemed to have healed well enough but he did look slightly jumpy even sitting next to Dumbledore. Next to Slughorn was a very smug looking Snape, which confirmed to Harry that Snape was going to be named their Defense Professor. Harry bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to react as Snape made eye contact with Harry, and Harry saw a gleam of smugness in Snape's dark eyes.

Breaking eye contact with Snape, Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table with Hermione and Ron flanking him and Neville sitting across from Harry. Ginny had sat down with some of her year mates a little ways down the table.

"So that's Slughorn?" Ron asked, looking up at the Staff Table.

"Yes, that's him," Harry said. "And if he's still here, that means Snape is going to be teaching Defense."

Neville's face went as pale as one of the Hogwarts' ghosts. "You can't be serious Harry, Snape teaching DADA? What is Dumbledore thinking?" he asked.

"I don't have a clue," Harry said. "Who knows what Dumbledore is thinking? But it just means that we will have to make sure the DA is enough, again."

The front doors of the Great Hall opened and in walked Professor McGonagall leading the new students. Harry was quite surprised to see the amount of first years following McGonagall, he couldn't remember seeing that many new students at the Sorting before.

Harry tuned out as the Sorting began, only hearing snippets of the Sorting Hat's song about darkness encroaching on the light, standing united in the face of adversity, and that there will always be light at the end of the tunnel. Harry's mind continued to wander as the Sorting progressed, clapping automatically for each new student. Harry chuckled as he heard Ron's stomach make its presence known as McGonagall gathered up the Sorting Hat and stool to take away.

Dumbledore stood up and spread his arms, taking in all the students. Quite a few students began muttering when they noticed the burnt and blackened skin of Dumbledore's hand. Without pausing, Dumbledore shook his arm so that his sleeve covered the injury. "Welcome, welcome one and all," the Headmaster said with a wide smile. "To those new faces, welcome to Hogwarts, and to those who are returning to us, welcome back. I shall not keep you from our outstanding feast long, only that our announcements will happen after the Feast. Enjoy."

The golden plates and goblets glowed brightly and then they were piled high with all manner of food and drink. The Great Hall immediately became full of chatter and the clattering of plates and goblets. Harry quietly filled his plate with a piece of steak, some roast potatoes and stalks of asparagus, listening to the conversations going on around him. Mostly it was people greeting those they hadn't seen in several months, though there was also quite a bit of talk about the war and Dumbledore's injured hand.

Harry had just finished his second helping of treacle tart when Dumbledore rose back to his feet. The noise level immediately dropped to zero when the Headmaster stood from his chair.

"Now that we have finished our wonderful Feast, I have some start of term announcements to make before dismissing you all to your warm and waiting beds," Dumbledore said. "First, I would ask all of you to welcome back Horace Slughorn, who has graciously returned to Hogwarts to take up his old position as Potions Master." Dumbledore led the school in a round of applause while Slughorn slowly got to his feet and waved meekly to the clapping students. When the applause died away, Dumbledore began speaking again. "Now because Professor Slughorn has agreed to retake his old Potions Master position, we have an opening for our Defense Against the Dark Arts position. So please join me in congratulating Professor Snape on his new position."

"Looks like you were right Harry," Neville whispered, his voice audible because only the Slytherins were clapping, the other three Houses were in shock and disbelief.

"Never wished more to be wrong in my life," Harry said.

"Now that our staffing announcements are completed," Dumbledore said. "I will continue with a more serious matter. As all of you are aware, Lord Voldemort has returned and our community is once more in a state of warfare. The Ministry has generously lent Hogwarts the services of several of its Aurors to patrol both the castle and the grounds. They are here for our protection; and they are taking their duties very seriously. In these dark and suspicious times, we must remain vigilant. If you see any strange or suspicious behavior, you should report it to a professor or one of the Aurors. Do not hesitate to report any suspicious behavior you come across, you could save many lives. There is now a strict curfew in place on the castle, and if a student is found to be breaking curfew, you will face severe consequences." The Headmaster paused and proceeded to make eye contact with each person sitting or standing. "But all is not dark in these troubling times. For remember, even in the darkest night, there is still the dawn yet to come. Now, I believe I have kept you all from your warm and waiting beds long enough, so off you go. You shall of course want to be well rested for your first classes tomorrow." Dumbledore clapped and his spell over the students was broken.

"Come on Ron, we need to help show the first years to the Common Room," Hermione said, grabbing Ron's arm and dragging the tall redhead down the Hall.

Harry rose from the table, along with Neville and the two teens made their way up to the seventh floor where the Gryffindor Common Room was hidden.

In the sixth year boys' dormitory, Harry and Neville found their other two roommates, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, already there. Seamus had made a sudden movement when Harry and Neville entered the room but when the Irish boy had seen who was entering, he stilled.

"Harry, Neville, care for a nightcap?" Seamus asked, showing the pair the bottle of Irish whiskey he had managed to smuggle into the castle, prompting Harry to question how easy it was to get past the Ministry's security measures. "We're going to need it if Snape is going to be our DADA professor."

"Say Harry, are we going to continue the DA this year?" Dean asked.

"Probably," Harry said, accepting a glass from Seamus. "With Snape teaching us, I doubt we will learn much but it will be a couple weeks before anything 'official'."

Dean nodded as Seamus poured a couple of fingers of whiskey into his glass. Soon all four boys had glasses of whiskey.

"Where's Ron?" Dean asked.

"On patrol with Hermione," Harry answered.

Dean and Seamus chuckled. "Bet he's enjoying that," Dean said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Come on mate, Ron is your best mate and you don't know that Ron has got the hots for Hermione, has had them for years now," Dean laughed. "And judging from all the arguments those two have had, Hermione has got the hots for Ron too."

"Those two should just snog already, just get it over with," Seamus chuckled. "Wonder when they'll finally cave? I give it a month before they finally crack."

"I'll say six weeks," Dean said. "That's the first Hogsmeade weekend. What about you Harry, Neville?"

"I don't know you two," Neville said. "I just can't imagine Ron and Hermione together as a couple, they are just so opposite."

"You know what they say 'opposites attract'," Seamus said. "Anyway a toast," he raised his glass, and the others did the same, "here's hoping that the greasy dungeon bat will change his stripes and actually teach us something."

"Not likely," Dean laughed.

"Cheers." The teens touched glasses and down the whiskey. Harry and Neville coughed harshly as the warm liquid slid down their throats. Harry gave Seamus his glass back and walked over to his four-poster.

"Night guys," Harry said as he climbed into his bed.

"Night Harry," the other three boys answered as Harry closed the curtains around his bed. He laid down in bed and closed his eyes, knowing that he had a long year ahead of him.

**A/N: All righty then, there you have it, the newest installment of _Harry Potter and the Impending Storm_. I hope you all enjoyed reading the chapter, please don't hesitate to let me know if you have any suggestions on how to make things better. Any suggestions will be taken seriously but they might not be used. **

**PS: RIP Alan Rickman who passed away two weeks ago, as I am sure everyone is aware. While I might have hated the characters he portrayed (Snape, Sheriff of Nottingham, Hans Gruber), I could never hate the man who brought those villains to life so wonderfully and memorably. **

**As always,**

**SlyNinjaKnight**


	8. A New Year but Old Faces

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is NOT mine! I do not own any piece of the _Harry Potter_ franchise, aside from copies of the books and films, it all belongs to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic and whoever else was lucky enough to have JK Rowling bestow a piece of her masterpiece too. There are some OCs in the story that I have created, as well as some spells. I am making no money from this venture, just having some fun in JK Rowling's sandbox.**

**Key:**

"Regular Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

**Spells**

**September 2nd, 1996:**

Harry woke much earlier than anyone else in his dormitory and quietly made his way down the spiral staircase and out the portrait hole. His destination was another room on the seventh floor of Hogwarts, the Room of Requirement. When Dumbledore had announced the strict curfew last light, Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to practice with his new wand at night so he decided to get up early in the morning instead.

Walking in front of the hidden room the requisite three times, Harry saw the door appear in the wall. Pushing open the door, Harry smiled as the room he entered resembled a muggle firing range, longer than it was wide and along the walls were several types of targets and training devices and dummies.

Harry drew his wand from the holster attached to his right arm, his hand immediately closing around the cedar handle of his wand. Instantly Harry felt a rush of power race up his arm and over his entire body. Harry could feel the wand vibrating ever so slightly in his palm, as if it was eager to begin casting. The sensation was much more intense than when he got his holly and phoenix feather wand from Ollivander. A training dummy slid away from the wall and came to a jerky stop about fifteen feet away from Harry.

"**Stupefy!**"

A red bolt of magic spat from Harry's wand and crashed into the training dummy, sending it skidding back several feet. Harry looked down at his wand in amazement. Harry had only put the usual amount of magic into the spell into the Stunning Spell but it was much stronger than with his holly and phoenix feather wand.

"**Reducto!**"

Harry's spell missed the training dummy, sailing a good foot over the dummy's head and slamming into the ceiling, blasting a large crater out of it. Harry frowned as he cast the Blasting Hex once again, and once again due to the recoil he felt from the spell, his aim was off and the spell missed by a good foot.

'_I wonder if that is what Hornsby was talking about the wand needing to be tamed?_' Harry thought looking down at the wand in his hand.

Harry spent the next hour practicing his spell work with his new wand, trying to gain control over his accuracy and control the magical power he put into his spells. An alarm rang in the Room of Requirement, signaling to Harry that it was time to finish the session. A towel appeared on a nearby table and Harry wiped his face and neck clean of sweat before leaving the Room of Requirement and making his way back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Harry, what are you doing up this early?" Hermione asked. Harry froze when he entered the common room, not realizing that anyone would be up yet but once again Hermione managed to surprise him.

"Oh morning Hermione," Harry said. "I was just in the Room of Requirement, practicing."

"Practicing what?" she asked.

"Just my spell casting," Harry said. "Look Hermione, do you mind if this is put on pause, at least until I get changed?"

"Oh right, of course Harry," Hermione said, her face turning slightly red. "I'll just wait here then."

"Ok then Hermione," Harry said. "See you in a bit."

Harry jogged up the stairs to his dorm, not noticing that Hermione's face had stayed bright red when he had passed her and she had kept her eyes glued to his retracting back.

Running a towel through his damp hair, Harry reentered his dorm to notice that Dean, Seamus and Ron were just rolling out of bed and Neville was in the showers.

"You guys better hurry, you don't McGonagall on your arses the first day back, do you?" Harry asked the groggy trio. The three hung-over teens just groaned as they stumbled into the showers.

"Harry, what were you doing up so early? Normally I'm the first one awake," Neville asked as he reentered the dormitory from the bathroom.

"I wanted to get some early spell cast training in," Harry said. Neville nodded and began to grab his own clothes.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked when Harry returned to the Common Room ten minutes later.

"He is still getting ready," Harry said. "We might as well head on down to breakfast, you know he'll never miss a meal."

Hermione huffed but agreed and followed Harry out of the portrait hole.

"Harry, why didn't you tell me that you were going to the Room of Requirement this morning?" Hermione asked as soon as they were out of earshot from any students.

"Well, I didn't get a chance to talk to you last night," Harry said. "You and Ron were on patrol. What took so long anyway Hermione? I didn't hear Ron get back till late. You two weren't off snogging in a broom closet or something, were you?"

Hermione made a sound like a mouse being trodden on and her face went bright red. Harry paused and turned to face Hermione. "You two weren't actually off snogging, were you?" he asked.

"No, of course not Harry!" Hermione snapped.

A feeling of what felt like relief washed over Harry at Hermione's answer. "So what were you two doing then?" he asked.

"Nothing Harry, it was just a long patrol that's all," Hermione said.

"Ok Hermione." Harry paused as he and Hermione cut through a hidden passageway, a shortcut that would take them down two floors without using the main staircase. "Hermione, do you fancy Ron?" he asked.

Hermione froze. "What did you say Harry?" she whispered.

"Well, its just Dean and Seamus thought you and Ron were off snogging last night while on patrol, and they said that Ron fancies you, so I was wondering if you fancied Ron back?"

"Did Ronald ask you to ask me that?" Hermione asked.

"No, of course not," Harry said. "I haven't talked to Ron since the Feast last night. So do you fancy Ron then?"

Hermione's strong façade wilted as her shoulders slumped. "It's complicated Harry," she said. "I am not entirely sure what I feel. Ronald frustrates me to no end some times, so much so that I want to hex his nose off but there are other times when he's…"

An uneasy feeling filled Harry's stomach. "Ok Hermione, I get it, well sort of," he said. "But I don't need to hear every detail."

"Oh I'm sorry Harry," Hermione blushed. "But do you think that Ronald does fancy me?"

"I might not be the best person to ask that Hermione," Harry said. "I don't have the best track record with relationships. And its not like I have someone I can talk too about girls and stuff, at least not anymore."

Hermione frowned as Harry looked down at the floor. "You shouldn't do that Harry," she said.

"Do what?"

"Keep your head down," Hermione said. "You always do that Harry, put yourself down. I am sure that you could talk to Professor Lupin, or what about Colonel Evans?"

"I don't think that writing to my old professor, who went to school with my parents, or a seventy year-old war veteran about my girl problems is going to be easy," Harry said. "Not that I even have girl problems."

"Harry," Hermione said. "Professor Lupin wants to be a part of your life, like he said at your party. And from what you told us about Colonel Evans, and what he's told me himself, I think they both would be glad to help you."

"Oh that's right, you were going to write him about knowing your grandfather," Harry said. "So does he?"

"Yes he does, or actually he did," Hermione said. "I can't believe it Harry, my dad never spoke about his father and now I can talk with someone who knew my grandfather. And Colonel Evans does care for you Harry, write him and Professor Lupin."

"Ok Hermione, I'll write to Moony and Colonel Evans," Harry said. "But again, I don't know how much help they will be. Anyway, who would want to be with a scrawny, little, bug eyed, awkward boy like me?"

"Why do you do that Harry?" Hermione asked. "You are not scrawny, little or bug eyed."

"But I am awkward apparently?"

Hermione grinned. "All teenagers are awkward Harry," she giggled. "Now you, Harry Potter, are not scrawny, anymore at least. You have grown into a very fit young man, I imagine just like your father. You've grown at least a foot since last year making you…"

"Not the shortest in our year anymore," Harry chuckled.

"True, you aren't as tall as Ron or Dean but you are a good four or five inches taller than me," Hermione continued. "And with those new glasses, people can see those eyes of yours. Honestly Harry, you haven't been more fanciable."

Harry froze; he couldn't have heard Hermione properly. "What do you mean Hermione?" he asked.

"What Harry?"

"You said I was fanciable?"

Hermione blushed to the roots of her hair. "Well yes Harry," she whispered. "You are fanciable to quite a few girls here. You are Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, you showed that you wouldn't falter even under immense pressure last year from the Ministry and most of the whole world, you are a Quidditch star and…"

"Ok Hermione I get it," Harry said. "Still I don't think I am all that special. I have a target on my back, what girl in their right mind would want to date me?"

"You would be surprised Harry," Hermione said. "But I would be careful, I heard that some of the more desperate girls are trying to find other means of capturing your attention."

"What do you mean by other means?"

"Love potions or methods like that I expect," Hermione said. "And no Harry, I have checked for them, the girls had nothing on them."

"Then how can I protect myself Hermione?"

"I've been researching detection spells and I can teach you a basic one," Hermione said. "Though I tried it last night on the Hogwarts Feast and…"

"And what?"

"Well the spell came up positive," Hermione said. "I spoke with Professor McGonagall about it and she said that Hogwarts' food does contain some potions, nutrimental potions since the House Elves conjure much of the food eaten to make sure the food is filling. There was also a calming draught placed in the food to ease the first years' feelings of apprehension and nervousness."

"Ok I suppose that's a good thing but it is still a bit scary that the Professors have put things in our food without us knowing," Harry said.

"Yes it is though they are only harmless potions," Hermione said.

"If that is all they put in the food," Harry said. "Come on Hermione, you can't honestly believe that they only put those two potions in our food?"

"I know Harry but that is all that Professor McGonagall told me," Hermione said. "My spell doesn't reveal particular potions, only if something is in the food. I have found some other spells that will distinguish between potions but I haven't mastered them just yet."

"So what now?" Harry asked as the two friends sat down at the Gryffindor table. "We can't just starve ourselves while we wait to learn these detection spells."

"Well Harry, unless you have a better idea, we will just have to wait and trust in the Professors, that they won't put anything dangerous in our food," Hermione said, pouring herself a cup of tea.

Harry grimaced but did as Hermione suggested and put his trust in the Professors, vowing that if they broke his trust it would be the last time.

"Hey, why didn't you wait up for me?" Ron asked as he sat down across from Hermione and Harry.

"Well we didn't know when you would wake up Ronald," Hermione said. "You are a big boy, you don't need us to walk down to breakfast with you."

Ron frowned but didn't say anything as he gathered his breakfast. Professor McGonagall soon came around, handing out the Gryffindors' timetables.

"Here you are Mr. Potter, your timetable for this term," McGonagall said. "I couldn't help but notice that you did not sign up for Potions, I thought you wished to become an Auror."

"I do but I didn't get an Outstanding on my Potions OWL exam," Harry said.

"Yes, well Professor Slughorn would be happy to take those students who received an Exceeds Expectations on their exams."

Harry blinked in surprise. "Oh well then, I guess I will be taking six classes," he said. "But I don't have any of the supplies needed."

"Then I expect you to order them from Flourish &amp; Blotts and the apothecary," McGonagall said. "Professor Slughorn will understand that you don't have the books today but I expect he will not be so forgiving if you don't come prepared for your second class."

"Yes Professor," Harry said. He took the timetable from his Head of House and looked it over. Each day he now had three classes, today it would be Potions followed by Transfiguration and then Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I am proud of you Harry," Hermione said. "To keep studying Potions, it shows a very strong will and dedication."

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said. "I just hope that Slughorn will be better than Snape."

Ron laughed. "Mate, Slughorn just has to show up and stand there, and he would still be a better teacher than Snape," he said.

"Well then Mr. Weasley, I am sure you will learn first hand," McGonagall said sharply. "Your Potions grade was quite surprising and Professor Slughorn would welcome you in his class as well." The way the stern Professor spoke made it clear that her words were an order not a suggestion.

"Yes Professor," Ron said, his head bowed.

"Good," McGonagall said before moving off farther down the table, handing out more timetables.

"Merlin, two more years of Potions," Ron groaned.

"Well Ron, you want to be an Auror too don't you?" Hermione asked. "You need Potions to be accepted into the Auror Academy."

"I suppose. At least it isn't with Snape," Ron said.

"Well I am off to Ancient Runes," Hermione said. "I will see you two at Potions later."

The two boys waved and watched Hermione off before making their own way back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"So what do you want to do Harry?" Ron asked. "We have a free period before Potions. Wanna go for a fly?"

"Not right now," Harry said. "I have some letters to write, and so should you. You don't have the Potions supplies either."

"Right," Ron muttered. "Might as well get that over with then."

The pair sat down at a table in the common room and quickly wrote their orders to Flourish &amp; Blotts and the apothecary.

"Come on Ron, we better get going," Harry said glancing at his watch nearly an hour later. "We need to get to Potions. It will take at least ten minutes to get to the dungeons."

Ron groaned but gathered his bag and followed Harry out of the common room, and the pair made their way down to the dungeons. They ran into Hermione one floor above the dungeons and the Potions classroom.

"Welcome, welcome," the deep voice of Horace Slughorn welcomed the trio as they entered the Potions classroom. It was immediately apparent the differences between Slughorn and Snape. When Snape occupied these dungeons, the room was dark, gloomy and foreboding, filled with jars and vats of floating and preserved animal parts or potions ingredients. It had been lit only by dozens of floating candles and the flames of the students' cauldrons giving the dungeon a dark and shadowy appearance. Slughorn had down away with the candles and replaced them with lamps that had balls of light suspended in them, and he had removed the jars and vats from the walls and shelves. The changes had given the dungeon a much brighter feel and made the room much easier to see in.

"I must say I am quite surprised at the small amount of students I have in my NEWT level classes," Slughorn said. "Do you students not have an interest in Potions nowadays?"

No one answered. They all knew the answer, Snape. The previous Potions Master's attitude had turned off whole generations' love for potions.

"Well that is an answer for another time," Slughorn shrugged. "Now, welcome to sixth year Potions. I am Horace Slughorn and I will be the one leading you through your final years here at Hogwarts in the use and brewing of Potions. Now, I have four potions already brewed for you all to identify. Come along then, come take a look."

The class which consisted of six Gryffindors, four Hufflepuffs, six Ravenclaws and five Slytherins rose from their seats and walked up to the cauldrons. Harry was a bit surprised at the number of Gryffindors that received an Exceeds Expectations in Potions considering how biased Snape was toward Gryffindor. Harry followed Hermione over to the four simmering cauldrons in front of Slughorn's desk Harry took a glance at each of the potions, and recognized only one of them.

"Now then, who can tell me what these potions are?" Slughorn asked. Hermione's hand shot up instantly. "Yes Ms.?"

"Granger sir," Hermione said. "The potion there sir is Polyjuice Potion."

Harry hid the small smile that he had, the Polyjuice Potion was the only potion that Harry recognized thanks to its mud-like consistency and the fact that he had taken some back in his second year. That wasn't an experience that he would forget anytime soon.

"Excellent," Slughorn smiled. "Now how about this one?" he asked pointing to a cauldron willed with what looked like water though quite a bit of steam was billowing off its glassy surface, though the liquid wasn't bubbling. Hermione raised her hand again. "Now Ms. Granger, why not let others have in on the fun?" Slughorn chuckled.

Hermione blushed and slowly lowered her hand. One of the Slytherins raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Greengrass?" Slughorn asked. "Care to take a guess?"

"That is Veritaserum sir, the stronger truth serum even known," Daphne Greengrass said. Harry glanced at the Slytherin who Neville had said was probably the most knowledgeable about the inner workings of the Wizengamont. He had heard rumors about the elder Greengrass daughter, now her nickname was the Ice Queen or Medusa, since her glare could make a guy feel like he had just been turned to stone.

"Well done Ms. Greengrass," Slughorn said. "You are correct, this cauldron does contain Veritaserum. Now then, what about this potion? Any guesses?" he asked pointing to the third cauldron which contained a pale pink potion with a shimmering surface.

"That is Amortentia," a voice from the Hufflepuff corner spoke up. "The strongest Love Potion in the world."

"Correct Ms. Bones," Slughorn said. "This is Amortentia, widely considered the strongest Love Potion in the world. Though the name Love Potion is a misnomer, as it is impossible to actually create love, this potion truly only creates a very powerful sensation of infatuation, lust and obsession. And because of that, it is the most dangerous potion in this room."

A scoff came from the Slytherin corner. It was Malfoy. "Surely you jest Professor," Malfoy said. "Love as powerful, ha."

"You might scoff Mr. Malfoy," Slughorn said. "But love is one of the most powerful emotions there is. And Amortentia creates an obsession that can border on the extreme depending on the dosage. A person under love's thrall can do increasingly drastic things in order to gain the attention of the potion's target."

"Thrall sir? Are you saying that love is bad?" Hermione asked.

"Not at all Ms. Granger," Slughorn chuckled. "Love is both a very wonderful, comforting thing and at the same time dangerous and devastating. It can cause one to do wonderful and terrifying things. And under the influence of Amortentia, the drinker will do almost anything to gain the favor of the potion's target and that can be very dangerous."

Harry nodded. "Then Professor, why do you have this potion here?"

"Because Mr. Potter, one thing I shall endeavor to teach you this term is the power of potions," Slughorn said. "Most witches and wizards underestimate the power of potions, and what they can do, focusing on wanded magic like curses, hexes or charms. Potions are just as important as wanded magic, and that will be one of the most important things I teach you this year."

Harry was surprised at the passion in which Slughorn spoke of Potions; it was very much like when Snape spoke in their very first Potions lesson back in first year. But Slughorn's attitude was much more likable than Snape's.

"Now for the fourth potion we have," Slughorn said. "Anyone care to guess?"

Harry looked at the small cauldron that was filled with a shining gold liquid that had droplets seemingly leaping out of the cauldron, and falling back into it.

"Felix Felicis," Padma Patil said. "Liquid Luck."

"Correct!" Slughorn smiled. "Yes, this tricky little devil is Liquid Luck."

"Liquid Luck, what does that mean?" Ron asked.

"Well Mr. Weasley, this potion bottles luck," Slughorn said. "One teaspoon equals twelve hours of good luck. Imagine everything and anything that you plan coming up promising and good in your favor. Of course it is banned in organized sporting events and elections, and too much of the potion can cause overconfidence and manic mood swings. Hence the phrase, too much of a good thing."

"So that potion can make you lucky in anything?" Ron asked.

"Yes but it is also one of the most complicated potions in existence to brew today," Slughorn warned. "It takes six moths to brew if done properly, and if even one step is improperly done, then the potion becomes toxic, possibly lethal to the drinker."

Harry was quite surprised in how complex the Felix Felicis was, he had never seen or heard of a potion taking that long to brew. But then again, Potions was not very high up on his priority list of learning more about.

"Now then, show time is done with and we have roughly an hour left of our time together, so we shall start on creating our first potion," Slughorn said. "On page 18 of your textbooks you will find ingredient list and the steps of preparation for the Draught of Living Death. So off you go."

"Um sir, Ron and I didn't know that we would be able to take Potions so we don't have the textbook," Harry said.

"Not to worry Harry my boy, there should be some spare copies in the cupboard over there," Slughorn said. "Now then, off you all go. The person who creates the best potion will be getting a little prize, this." He held up a tiny bottle of golden liquid. "Felix Felicis, enough for twelve hours of good luck."

Ron and Harry rushed over to the storage cupboard and found two older copies of **Advanced Potions Making**. They grabbed a copy each and went back to their table. Harry opened his book to page 18 and the instructions for the brewing of the Draught of Living Death, and instantly frowned. The page was covered in the doodles and alterations that someone else had made to the instructions. Harry had seen similar notes and doodles in his father's old textbooks. But James' handwriting was an unsteady and rushed scrawl; much like Harry's, this handwriting was neat and compact, a bit like Hermione's handwriting. Harry glanced around the classroom and saw that everyone else had already begun brewing.

Harry quickly completed the first several steps of his potion, coming to the step of cutting up his sopophorous bean. The previous owner of the book had scratched out this step and had written in a new instruction _Crush with flat side of silver dagger, releases juices better than cutting. _(**Taken from _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_**_)_

Harry tried to cut his bean but the small pod was too small to easily cut up. Huffing, Harry decided to try it the other way, and crushed the bean with the side of his knife. The tiny bean exuded a lot more juice than what Harry thought the bean could possibly hold. Harry quickly scooped up the juice and poured it into his cauldron. And to his astonishment, the potion turned the exact shade of lilac that the book described.

Wondering if the previous owner was onto something, Harry checked the next set of instructions. Scribbled into the margin, the previous owner said to add in a clockwise stir after every seventh counterclockwise stir. After only three clockwise turns, Harry's potion was rapidly turning pale like the book described.

"How are you doing that?" Hermione demanded. Her normally bushy hair now looked like she had just stuck her finger in a light socket.

"I added a clockwise stir…"

"No, the book said counterclockwise!" she snapped turning back to her own work.

"Ok Hermione," Harry said, continuing to add a clockwise turn after every seventh counterclockwise stir.

"And time is…up!" Slughorn called. "Everyone stop stirring!"

Slughorn slowly made his way around the classroom, examining each person's cauldron, and marking notes down on his clipboard. He approached the trio's table last, passing Ron's cauldron with a rueful smile and an approving nod at Hermione's cauldron. Then he came to Harry's cauldron.

"Ah, the clear winner!" Slughorn cried. "Excellent, just excellent. Well-done Harry, a near perfect potion on your first attempt. You certainly inherited your mother's talent for Potions. Lily was a dab hand at Potions, she was. So here you are Mr. Potter, one bottle of Felix Felicis as promised."

Harry tucked the small bottle into his pocket, ignoring the jealous and furious looks coming from the Slytherins, and the confused and disappointed expressive on Hermione's and the others' faces.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked as they left the dungeon.

"Got lucky I guess," Harry shrugged. Hermione huffed as she pushed her way past Harry.

"I suppose you think I cheated then?" he asked.

"You didn't use your own work, did you?" she retorted, her face stony.

"Hermione, they were some suggestions scribbled in the margins," Harry said. "They could have been totally wrong. And besides, no one does their own work when they follow the instructions in a textbook, unless they actually wrote the book."

Hermione blinked. That thought had obviously hadn't occurred to her.

"And besides, it could have backfired on Harry," Ron said. "Are you sure you just aren't jealous that someone might be better than you at Potions?"

Hermione rounded on Ron. "That's not it Ronald," she snapped. "I just think that Harry was a bit dishonest in claiming that it was purely his skill that got him that Felix Felicis."

Harry breathed out slowly through his nose, trying to quell the growing frustration swelling up inside him. "Look Hermione, I get that you didn't like me using an 'incorrect' method but you can't deny that whoever wrote these changes knew what he or she was doing. These alterations made the potion better."

Hermione bit her lip. '_He is right,_' she thought. '_And why would someone write down these changes if they were incorrect?_'

"Ok Harry, I understand where you are coming from," she said. "And you are right that whoever wrote those changes does appear to know quite a lot about Potions."

"Wait, what's this? Harry, are you taking orders from a book?" a soft voice asked from behind. The Trio turned and saw Ginny standing there, her book bag hanging off her shoulder.

Harry immediately knew what Ginny was thinking. "No Ginny, it is nothing like the diary," he said. "It is just a textbook that someone scribbled in the margins.

Ginny frowned but didn't press the subject though Harry could tell that she wasn't very happy with him either

"So what classes have you had today?" Harry asked Ginny. The youngest Weasley grinned up at Harry.

"I had Transfiguration and Arithimancy this morning," Ginny said. "What about you all?"

"Just Potions for me and Harry," Ron said. "Hermione had Potions and Ancient Runes."

"What about after lunch?" Ginny asked, still facing Harry.

"Transfiguration then Defense with Snape," Harry answered as the group entered the Great Hall.

"Ouch, Snape after McGonagall on the first day," Ginny said. "That's rough. Do you think he'll be a good teacher?"

"I don't honestly know," Harry said. "Snape is a brilliant Potions Master but he is a lousy teacher. But we will see if he is any different now that he has gotten his dream job."

"Probably not," Ron said.

* * *

The sixth year Gryffindors made their way to the third floor Defense classroom, their apprehension growing with each step. The door swung open as the Gryffindors approached. Snape had obviously already put his mark on the classroom, putting up black curtains around the windows and having the room only illuminated by dozens of floating candles, much like the dungeons had been.

"Take your seats," Snape's oily voice came from the shadows. He glided out from behind his desk without a sound. The Gryffindors sat down in a group near the back of the classroom. All of the Gryffindors in Harry's year had gotten at least the required Exceeds Expectations on the Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL with Harry and Hermione receiving an Outstanding. Harry saw that all of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws that were part of the DA were also in the class. There were only five Slytherins that had managed to get into the class: Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass and Daphne's dark haired friend who Harry didn't know the name of.

"I must say I am surprised that this many of you managed to achieve the requisite OWL score to advance to this class," Snape sneered. "But for those who believe that they can coast through this class on previous merits, or some ill-perceived notion of talent, they will be sorely disappointed." Snape's dark eyes bored into Harry's green ones. "The Dark Arts are a constantly moving and adapting creature, and your defense must be as constantly changing and adapting as the creature you face. You must never pick one single defense to protect you as it will be eventually overcome and overwhelmed. Looking back at your previous instruction in this class, it is amazing that you all were able to get this far. But that now changes, this term we will be learning what witch and wizards can do to one another."

"Who can tell me what are the advantages of using non-verbal spells?" Snape demanded. Hermione's hand shot into the air but Snape just ignored her. "Ms. Greengrass?"

"If you do not call out the incantation of your spell, your opponent will not know what spell you are casting," Daphne said. "Giving you the edge."

"Correct Ms. Greengrass, that will be five points to Slytherin," Snape said. "Non-verbal spells, when cast correctly, do indeed give the caster an edge over his or her opponent. As some of you might not be aware, a **Shield Charm** will not protect you from all spells. Identifying a spell is the first step in utilizing a defense against it. And the spilt second required to identify an approaching spell can mean life or death for you."

Harry hated to admit it but Snape was doing an excellent job at keeping the class's interest. Snape knew his stuff, whether it were Potions or Defense, that much was true.

"Now for the rest of the period, you will spilt off into pairs," Snape ordered. "One of you shall attempt to disarm the other non-verbally, while the other will attempt to defend themselves, again non-verbally, with a **Shield Charm**. This should not be too difficult for those who have a modicum of talent and discipline. Begin!"

"Want to partner up Neville?" Harry asked, noticing that Neville hadn't found a partner just yet. Ron and Hermione had partnered up almost immediately.

"Sure Harry," Neville said.

Snape had waved his wand, causing the desks to slide up against the walls to give the students ample room to practice. Neville and Harry stood roughly ten paces apart and readied themselves.

"Why don't you go first Neville?" Harry suggested.

"Are you sure Harry? You are the best in the class," Neville said.

"It doesn't really matter Neville, this is a new class," Harry said. "And besides, we both are starting at the same level. I've never cast a non-verbal spell before."

Neville couldn't argue with that and raised his wand. Harry readied himself, the incantation for the **Shield Charm** on the tip of his tongue. But all that happened was Neville's face grew steadily redder and redder as he tried to cast a spell non-verbally.

All around the classroom, the students were struggling to cast the simple spells non-verbally. Some students were cheating by whispering the spell but Snape still heard them and was rapidly taking points from those who dared to try.

"Pathetic, all of you," Snape snapped. "This is how you do it." Snape whirled around and a red beam of magic shot from his wand, speeding straight at Harry. Harry reacted instinctively.

"**Protego!**"

A shimmering golden shield appeared in front of Harry and deflected Snape's silent spell, sending the spell into the ceiling with a bang.

"I said non-verbal only Mr. Potter," Snape sneered. "That will be twenty-five points from Gryffindor for failing to follow the simplest instructions." Harry bit the inside of his cheek to keep from retorting, that is until Snape continued, "It shows that the apple doesn't fall from the tree, like your father, thinking that the rules don't apply to you"

"I wouldn't know much about my father sir, considering he was murdered by a former associate of yours Professor when I was only a baby," Harry snarled, his anger flaring and sparks shooting from his wand. "I am sure that you celebrated that day didn't you Professor?"

The classroom went as silent as a crypt. Ron and Hermione were staring at Harry like he had a death wish; while the rest of the class were stunned that Harry would talk back to Snape in such a manner.

"What did you say Potter?" Snape hissed.

"You heard exactly what I said Professor," Harry continued. "And for not following directions, when someone I don't trust turns their wand on me, I will react as quickly as possible. As you said, not hearing the spell means I can't tell what the spell actually is. You might have cast a different spell than just a simple **Disarming Charm** at me, there are several different types of spells that when cast are red in color."

Snape's face went as still as a death mask. "Detention Potter," he said. "For a week, and that will be another twenty five points from Gryffindor. Now, I expect you all to spend the rest of this period in absolute silence."

Throughout the rest of the period, only Hermione managed to successfully cast a spell non-verbally, she disarmed Ron with about five minutes left in class. Of course, Snape ignored Hermione. "Pathetic," Snape sneered as the bell rang. "I suppose that the Wizarding Education Authority's standards have fallen drastically if this many students managed to pass a Defense OWL and yet can not perform the simplest task of casting a non-verbal spell. I expect you all to be much improved when we meet again on Wednesday or there will be consequences. Now get out of here, all of you except for Mr. Potter, we need to discuss your week of detention."

The class filed out quickly, not wanting to spend another second of their time in the presence of Snape. Malfoy was the last person to leave the classroom, laughing at Harry as he did. Harry slung his book bag over his shoulder and approached Snape's desk.

"Now then Mr. Potter, you might think that just because the Headmaster thinks you are special and deserving of praise that everyone else will fall over themselves to accommodate your whims," Snape sneered. "I will not do that. To my eyes, you are nothing more than a spoiled child who believes that everything should be handed to them, a mediocre wizard who rides the coattails of far better witches and wizards."

Harry fought to keep his mouth shut, knowing that if he said a word Snape would extend his detention and take even more points.

"Now for not following instructions in class, you will be spending detention with Mr. Filch for the next week starting this evening at 8pm, doing whatever he requires of you," Snape said. "Now get out of my classroom."

Harry spun on his heel and walked quickly and quietly out of the classroom, trying to keep his surging anger under control. Harry made his way through the corridors of Hogwarts and up to the Room of Requirement. He needed to blow off some steam, or he would explode. Stalking up and down the corridor in front of the Room of Requirement, Harry imagined the same room he occupied earlier in the morning. On the third pass, Harry turned and froze.

The door wasn't there.

Harry repeated his passes of the hidden room but again, the door failed to appear. '_What the hell is going on?_' Harry thought. '_Why isn't the room appearing? Could someone else be inside already, using the Room?_'

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to enter the Room until whoever was inside left, Harry turned away from the not-so secret Room and headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"There you are Harry," Hermione said when Harry entered the common Room. "Where have you been?"

"I went for a walk to try and blow off some steam after dealing with Snape," Harry said dropping into a chair next to Hermione and Ron.

"Well Harry, you really should have just ignored Professor Snape," Hermione said. "And did you really have to antagonize Professor Snape like that?"

Harry's face grew dark as he looked at Hermione. Ron's eyes widened as he saw Harry's reaction. "But Snape can drag my father's name through the mud whenever he wants Hermione?" Harry asked. "Snape has done nothing but mock and belittle me since I got here just because he can't grow up and because my father bullied him during their time here. I know that my dad wasn't a saint, he was a bully but I also know that he gave his life in hopes of buying my mother enough time to escape with me when Voldemort came to kill us. Snape is nothing more than a bigoted, biased child who thinks just because he was bullied as a child, it gives him the right to bully children as an adult. And I have had enough; I know that Snape was a Death Eater. He probably joined them right out of Hogwarts, and for some reason decided to become a spy for Dumbledore before Voldemort fell, so that means Snape was a fully fledged Death Eater for at least two years."

Hermione and Ron fell back at the vehemence in Harry's voice. They knew that Harry had his issues with Snape, they had been on the front lines of the feud nearly from day one but they never realized that the hatred went this deep, at least on Harry's side of the feud.

"I have my father's journals from his time here at Hogwarts and during the war," Harry said. "He wrote that Snape was just as much a bully as he himself was. My father wrote that Snape was up to his eyes in the Dark Arts even in their first year and never hesitated to pick on or bully a muggleborn or half-blood student, all except my mother for some reason."

"Harry, I don't mean to be that person," Hermione said. "But can you really trust your father's journals? They probably don't paint the best picture of himself and the Marauders, especially when it comes to Professor Snape."

"I trust his journals leagues more than anything Snape might show me," Harry retorted. "Like I said, my father was not a saint, he was a bully and picked on people for no reason but he was also a kid. Snape is an adult, and a Professor, he should be mature enough to get past that and not take it out on a child who wasn't even born yet."

Neither Ron nor Hermione could think of anything to say to Harry, and what could they. What Harry was saying was true, and they both have first hand experience of it being Harry's closest and best friends.

"Potter! What is this I hear about you getting a week long detention?" McGonagall barked as she entered the common room. "On the first day of term no less. This is not how I expected my Quidditch Captain to act."

"Oh that reminds me Professor, I will actually be returning the Captain's badge," Harry said. "Let me go and get it."

"What!" Ron exclaimed. "You are quitting Quidditch!"

"No Ron, I am just returning the Captain's badge," Harry said. He jogged up to his dorm and grabbed the red and gold badge with a large Q and C superimposed on it. "Here you are Professor."

"Are you sure you wish to do this Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes Professor," Harry nodded. "I am still going to play but I don't think I will have enough time to be Captain with all that I have planned this year."

"Then who is going to be Captain?" Ron asked, looking at the Captain's badge in McGonagall's hand.

"Well, Katie has been on the team just as long as I have," Harry said. "Why not give her the badge?"

"I had first given the badge to Ms. Bell but she refused it, saying that with this being her final year at Hogwarts, she didn't want the added pressure of being captain," McGonagall explained.

"What about Ron then?" Harry suggested. "I mean, he lives and breathes Quidditch, Ron would make a great Captain. And besides, as Seeker, I don't really interact with the other players. A Keeper is the one who sees the whole field, and directs most of the plays. Oliver was a Keeper too."

"Usually a Captain has more than one year of experience before gaining the badge," McGonagall said. "But I suppose you are correct, Mr. Weasley proved himself capable last year. So then Mr. Weasley, would you like the position? Please remember, you will also have your Prefect duties to complete?"

Ron's mouth dropped as McGonagall held the badge out for him to take. He looked at Harry, who nodded. Hermione did as well. Ron bit his lip as he thought about the offer.

"Um Professor," he said after a few moments thought. "I don't know if I'll be able to concentrate on my prefect duties well enough if I am Quidditch Captain as well. And besides, I shouldn't have been given the badge last year anyway."

"What are you saying Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall asked.

"I really want to be Quidditch Captain, it has been one of my dreams for years now," Ron said. "And I know that I haven't been the best prefect since I got the badge last year, it should have gone to Harry. Merlin knows that he deserves it. If Harry takes my prefect badge, I'll take the captain's badge."

The attention now turned back to Harry who was staring at Ron with astonishment. "Are you sure Ron?" Harry asked. "I mean, your mum was so proud of you when you got the badge."

"Yes but everyone knew that you should have gotten the badge," Ron said. "You deserved it. I think I just wanted the badge to have it, not for the responsibilities that came with it. So Harry, what do you say?"

"If you are sure Ron, I guess I don't have much of a choice," Harry said.

"Mr. Potter, you said that the added responsibilities of being Captain might be too much for you," McGonagall said. "Being a Prefect has even more responsibilities, are you sure you will be able to perform?"

"I'll do my best," Harry said. "And I am sure that Hermione will whip me into shape."

"I will make sure that Harry doesn't slack off Professor," Hermione said with a sharp nod.

"Very well then, here you are Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said, holding out the Quidditch Captain's badge for him to take. Ron unpinned the prefect's badge from his robe's lapel and tossed it to Harry, replacing it with the captain's badge.

"Now then, Mr. Potter as a prefect, I expect you to keep your temper at all times," McGonagall said. "You are a representative of Gryffindor House now."

"Yes Professor, I will do my best," Harry said.

"Good, I expect you to keep your word," McGonagall said.

Harry sat down in his armchair as McGonagall left the common room. He looked down at the badge in his hand, tuning out Hermione questioning and slightly scolding Ron for his switching of badges with Harry. He was a prefect, just like his mother. Harry wondered if his mother would be proud of his decision, he knew that his father would probably think Harry was crazy for declining the captain's badge. But somehow Harry knew that he was making the right decision, this would let him interact with people from all the Houses and see who would be willing to listen to him and gain allies. Allies that he desperately needed if he wanted to win this war.

**A/N: Well there you have it, the newest installment of _Harry Potter and the Impending Storm_. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. I am sure that some readers will take offense of how I am portraying Snape and Ron, well too bad. This is my story, and how I see the characters that JK Rowling created. Snape, IMO, is not a good guy. He might have 'turned' to the Light but that doesn't automatically make him a good guy. In my mind, Snape has a list of the top five people he hates, it goes Voldemort, Dumbledore, James Potter, Sirius Black and Harry Potter in order. As for Ron, I always thought that Ron would jump at the chance to be Quidditch Captain instead of Prefect. And we know that Harry should have been prefect instead of Ron from Dumbledore's own mouth. Also, Ron was not the best prefect anyway, first day fifth year, he shouts out, in full earshot of the Professors "Oi you midgets" meaning the first years. And first day, sixth year, he undermines Hermione's authority by grabbing the Fanged Frisbee from Hermione right after Hermione had confiscated it from a younger student. That doesn't show much responsibility and respect for the position. **

**Also, as some of you might be aware, Rupert Grint has been quote in saying that Ron and Hermione 'probably' got divorced in a recent interview, this coupled with the interview JK Rowling made with Emma Watson two years ago, saying that Ron and Hermione would need counseling, is really starting to poke holes in the Ron/Hermione relationship. And it has made me wonder. I've always felt that Ron and Hermione were on such opposite ends of the spectrum, that their personalities were so opposite that without Harry (and their constant saving-the-world antics) as a buffer, they would end up fighting even worse than they do in the books. So I wonder, would Hermione and Ron even be friends if it wasn't for Harry? I am going to put up a poll on my profile page for those who want to answer this. I honestly don't think they would be without Harry bringing and keeping them together. But that's just me, what do you all think.**

**Anyway, til next time,**

**SlyNinjaKnight**


	9. A Group's Rebirth and Resolve

**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ is NOT mine! It all belongs to JK Rowling, Warner Bros and those who JK Rowling has deemed worthy to own a piece of her masterpiece. I also don't own any piece of _HtTYD_ aside from a copy of both films. **

It only took two weeks into term for Harry Potter to realize that he would never have a 'normal' year at Hogwarts. While Harry knew that he would never have a truly normal year like the other students at Hogwarts but he had hoped that he could have one year in which Voldemort wouldn't dominate his time at Hogwarts, incompetent teachers, corrupt Ministry officials or demons and mythical monsters. But that wasn't going to happen as long as his name was Harry Potter.

During those two weeks, Slughorn constantly raved about Harry's Potions making skills to anyone and everyone in the castle. And for Ron and Hermione, it was getting hard to deal with.

"Harry, you need to tell Slughorn," Hermione said after another Potions lesson in which Slughorn extoled to one and all that Harry was the most talented Potioneer since his mother.

"We talked about this Hermione," Harry said. "I am not giving up the book."

"But you are getting this reputation that isn't your own," Hermione argued. "At least stop using it in class, use a regular book. Let Slughorn grade you on the same level as everyone else."

Harry frowned at his best female friend. "Why Hermione?" Harry asked. "Why should I not use every advantage I can? It's not like I am hurting anyone by using these tips, I offered to let you and Ron use the book too."

"It's not honest Harry," Hermione argued. "You aren't doing your own work."

Harry breathed out sharply through his nose. He and Hermione had been having this argument several times over the last two weeks and they had yet to come to an agreement. Both were extremely stubborn when they felt they were in the right.

"Fine Hermione, I will order a new copy of the book and use that, happy?" Harry said.

"Yes," Hermione said. "I know you aren't happy but this is the right way Harry."

Harry just stayed silent as he quickly came up with a plan to still use the tips but keep his word to Hermione.

"Now that that's settled, come on Harry, its time for our patrol," Hermione said. Ron looked up from the table where he had been doodling in a notebook that Harry had given him to draw up Quidditch plays in. The newly made Quidditch Captain had nearly filled up half of the pages but the notebook was enchanted with a **Duplication Charm** on the last page to ensure that the book never got filled fully up. There were plays from all the way back to when Harry's father, James, was Captain.

"You regretting giving me the badge yet?" Ron chuckled.

Harry shook his head. "Not really," he said. "Like I said, being the Seeker means I don't do much aside from getting the Snitch. And honestly, being Prefect hasn't been all that bad."

"I am glad to see that at least Harry has his priorities in order," Hermione said. "Come on Harry, we are to meet Ernie and Hannah in the Entrance Hall."

"Coming Hermione," Harry said. Ron shook his head at his best mate before turning back to his notebook. But as the portrait hole closed behind Harry and Hermione, Ron's eyes were drawn away from Quidditch and after the girl that he not so secretly had feelings for. He felt a pang in his chest at the thought of Harry spending time with Hermione alone but he knew that he wasn't meant to be a prefect.

* * *

"Harry, Hermione," Ernie MacMillan greeted as the two Gryffindor prefects reached the Entrance Hall.

"Ernie, Hannah," Harry returned. He had always had a peculiar relationship with the pureblood Hufflepuff boy during their time at Hogwarts. Ernie had been one of the driving forces behind the Heir of Slytherin rumors back in their second year, and had proudly worn a Potter Stinks badge two years ago but the brown-haired boy had also joined the DA and had eventually believed Harry about Voldemort's return. Hannah Abbott was an interesting character to Harry; she had voiced doubts about Harry being the Heir of Slytherin in second year but had worn a Potter Stinks badge with pride. To Harry, Hannah was a follower, a microcosm of the wizarding world as a whole, someone who would follow the loudest voice.

"So then, how are we dividing up the patrol?" Harry asked. His previous patrols had always been with Hermione, even if the two Gryffindors were grouped with two other prefects.

"Harry, why don't you and Hannah take the lower levels of the castle while Ernie and I patrol the upper levels?" Hermione suggested. "We can meet back here in an hour."

The other three prefects nodded and split off into two groups. Harry and Hannah heading off toward the dungeons while Hermione and Ernie walked up the Main Staircase toward the top floors of the castle.

"So Harry, how is your sixth year going so far?" Hannah asked.

"It's been ok," Harry said. "Though having Snape as DADA professor is not the easiest thing to adjust too. I thought that I wouldn't have to deal with Snape ever again after OWLs."

Hannah giggled. Harry glanced down at his patrol mate; he had not seen or interacted with Hannah up close in their time at Hogwarts. He vaguely remembered Hannah as the first person to be Sorted their first year, her pigtails bobbing behind her as she slowly walked up to the stool. The blonde Hufflepuff had certainly changed appearances from the child she was first year to the very pretty young woman Hannah was today.

Hannah's hair was pulled back in a single tail that reached her mid-back and drew attention to her heart-shaped face and bright blue eyes. Harry had overheard Dean and Seamus talking late at night in the dorm that Hannah was of the girl-next-door type, whatever that meant.

"Um Harry?" Hermione's soft question drew Harry out of his own internal thoughts.

"Yes Hannah?"

"I just wanted to…" Hannah bit her lip; something that Harry noticed made her look quite a bit like Hermione. "I wanted to apologize for how I've treated you."

"What?"

"I allowed myself to be convinced that you were the Heir of Slytherin four years ago, and thought that you were a cheat during the Triwizard Tournament two years ago," Hannah explained looking down at her feet.

"Hannah, you don't have to apologize, you didn't know me back then. And it did look like I had stolen Cedric's glory, Dumbledore could have come out and told the school that I had been entered against my will," Harry said. "But I appreciate your apology though."

"Why didn't Professor Dumbledore tell the school that you hadn't entered?" Hannah asked. "It would have certainly made people think twice about believing that you had entered yourself."

"That's something I have asked myself several times in the last two years," Harry said. "And I've come to the realization that the Headmaster does things on his own terms and doesn't really care who those decisions hurt."

Hannah blinked at Harry's response; it certainly wasn't something she expected. The rumors around the castle were that Harry Potter was Dumbledore's protégée, and always agreed with the Headmaster. Perhaps there was more to Harry Potter than what was reported in the Daily Prophet and the Hogwarts' rumor mill.

"Harry, are you going to continue the DA?" Hannah asked after she and Harry had cleared the dungeons.

"I honestly don't know," Harry said after a moment's thought. "We have a Professor who knows Defense Against the Dark Arts, even if he doesn't teach us much. I think we need to find out who else would want to keep training and meeting before making any other decisions."

"Well make sure you tell me," Hannah said. "I learned a whole lot from you last year, and with You-Know-Who being back in the open, I want to be able to defend myself. And I know that Susan will want to come back too."

Harry froze before sighing heavily. "How is Susan doing?" he asked, remembering the article that he had read over the summer talking about the death of Amelia Bones, the ex-Head of the DMLE and Susan's aunt.

"Better now that she is back here," Hannah said. "She was over at my house when it happened."

"She's lucky to have a friend like you Hannah," Harry said. The blonde girl blushed prettily at Harry's remark. "Can you tell Susan that if she needs another person to talk too, I am here too."

"I'll be sure to do that Harry," Hannah said. "She'll like that though, having someone else to talk too, someone…"

"Someone who knows about losing a member of their family," Harry finished. Hannah nodded.

Harry and Hannah returned to the Great Hall just over an hour later and were greeted by Ernie and Hermione a few moments later as the pair came down the staircase. Harry could tell that something was up, as Hermione was resolutely not looking at Ernie. It was an expression that he had seen Hermione wear when she was furious with Ron. The two Hufflepuff prefects bade the Gryffindor duo goodnight and made their way toward their common room near the kitchens.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Harry asked as he and Hermione started their way back to the Common Room.

"Nothing happened," Hermione huffed.

"Hermione, don't lie," Harry said. "You have the same expression right now as you do when you and Ron get into it. So what happened between you and Ernie?"

"Oh nothing, Ernie was just being his usual pig-headed self," Hermione said. "He thought that now would be the perfect time to get chatty with me, and try to convince me that it would be a great idea to start exploring some broom closets a little more intimately than we had been."

Harry froze mid-step. "He said what?" he growled.

"Oh don't worry Harry, I can handle Ernie MacMillan by myself," Hermione said. "He won't be making anymore suggestive comments toward me."

"Hermione, if he ever touches you, you need to tell me," Harry said. "Do you understand?"

"Don't try and think that you can control me Harry Potter!" Hermione snapped, whirling around on Harry and poking him hard in the chest. "I can take care of myself just fine."

"Oh I know that Hermione," Harry said, holding up his hands. "I know that you can handle yourself, you are the most gifted witch in Hogwarts, the Brightest Witch of our Age. You can handle Death Eaters, so you can easily handle Ernie MacMillan. But you are my best friend, and I worry."

"Thank you Harry but you don't need to worry about me," Hermione said as the pair reached the Gryffindor Common Room. "Perseverance."

The Fat Lady nodded and swung open to admit the pair. '_That's just it Hermione, I do worry and I will keep worrying about you, Ron, the Weasleys, everyone, as long as Voldemort is still out there,_' Harry though, watching Hermione climb the stairs to her dorm.

* * *

"Excellent work there Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said as Harry's hand turned back to normal. "I must say you certainly have improved your Transfiguration skills this year."

"Thank you Professor," Harry said, opening and closing his hand. Thankfully the itching had stopped, covering one's hand with fur and then vanishing it was uncomfortable business. It felt like dozens of snakes slithering underneath his skin.

"I must ask though, why you haven't shown this level of talent and aptitude in my class before?" McGonagall asked.

Harry glanced down, his neck heating up in embarrassment. Looking back up at his Transfiguration Professor and Head of House, Harry said, "I know haven't been the best student in the past but with what happened with the Tournament and last year, I realized that I need to get better. And I found some of my dad's old journals. He really had Transfiguration figured out, didn't he?"

McGonagall blinked. "Yes he did Mr. Potter," she said. "Your father was one of the most gifted wizard I have ever seen when it came to Transfiguration. He was well on his way to gaining his Mastery in Transfiguration if not for…"

"Voldemort," Harry finished. "He managed to make things a bit easier to understand, no offense Professor."

McGonagall nodded with the smallest of smiles. "Well then, see that your work continues to show such improvement," she said.

Harry nodded, squelching the burst of pride that popped up inside him at McGonagall's comment. He truly had been making an attempt to better his grades this year; his father's journals as well as Sirius' had done wonders to Harry's understanding of magic. And he would never tell Ron this but Hermione was right, studying ahead over the holidays made things much easier.

"Hermione?" Harry called out as the class left McGonagall's room. "Hey Hermione, wait up!"

Hermione paused, Ron next to her. Neither looked happy at Harry.

"What do you want Harry?" Ron asked. Harry frowned at Ron's tone but didn't comment.

"Hermione, do you still have the DA coins you made last year? The ones that can send messages to the other members of the DA?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded. "Can you relay a message to the DA, saying that we will be having a meeting on Saturday? I am going to tell the DA all that I can about my plans for them and the war."

Hermione nodded again, and she and Ron turned back down the hallway, leaving Harry alone. As the two walked off, Harry noticed that they were walking very closely to one another, their hands slightly brushing against the others with each step. Harry felt his chest catch as Ron and Hermione rounded the corner and walked out of sight.

"Thank you all for coming," Harry said to the assembled DA in a back room of the Three Broomsticks. He was a bit surprised at the low turnout of the group; he thought more would show up since Voldemort's return had been publicized. "I asked you here today to discuss the future of the DA now that Umbridge is gone and Voldemort has returned."

Harry noticed that only a few members shivered at the name, and even then it was a very small shiver. He felt a swell of pride flood his body at the nearly non-existent reaction to Voldemort's name.

"I know that with Voldemort's return that our world is back at war," Harry said. "And in my experience, the Ministry and Dumbledore have done a lousy job at fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"What do you mean Harry?" Susan Bones asked. "The Ministry has been trying to fight Voldemort…"

"And failing miserably Susan," Harry said. "Voldemort easily infiltrated the Ministry during the last war and even after my mother defeated him, they failed to root out his supporters when they had the chance."

"Wait, why did you say your mother was the one who defeated Voldemort?" Hannah asked. "You're the one who defeated Voldemort, that's why you're called the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Because she was the one who did," Harry said. "Most people, the Ministry included, believe that I somehow managed to defeat the Darkest wizard of all time while I was still in nappies but they were wrong. When my mother sacrificed her life, pleading for Voldemort to spare me in exchange for her own, she performed this ritual that protected me from Voldemort's spell. That is the real story of what happened that night."

Hannah, Susan, Lavender, the Patil twins and Katie Bell all had tears in their eyes at the story. Hermione and Ginny hid theirs better due to hearing the story before. Ron had heard it as well while the other DA members looked quite uncomfortable.

"I didn't call you guys here to talk about my mother," Harry said. "I asked you here to decide whether or not to continue the DA. I believe that we should keep meeting and training but it is your decision."

"You said Harry, that you would tell us everything if we came today," Hermione spoke up. "So can you get on with it?"

Harry frowned at Hermione, confused about her tone and aggression toward him. But she, and Ron, had been acting strange for the week.

"Very well Hermione, I will tell you my plans because I trust you all and you deserve to know," Harry said. "Ever since I entered Hogwarts, there has been one overwhelming constant. Voldemort." The group blinked. "Voldemort has managed to infiltrate Hogwarts in some form in three of my five years here, and in my other two years, he has been a major component. And I am tired of being let down by those who in power, having to save the school even though I am just a student. I want to be in control of my life, and this is the only way I see in achieving that. And I know that Voldemort will not stop coming after me, so long as I am alive, and you are all my friends and I want you all to have the ability to protect yourselves."

"So what then Potter, you want us to become your version of the Death Eaters?" Terry Boot asked.

The room was silent as harry thought about Terry's comment. Every eye in the room was darting between Harry and Terry.

"No Terry, I do not want you all to become my Death Eaters," Harry said calmly, though he was fuming inside. "I want you all to have the skills in order to defend yourself. Would I like you to join me in fighting against Voldemort? Yes of course. But I will not force you to join me, it must be your choice."

"Ok Harry, then what do you want?" Hannah asked.

"What I want is to live in a world without Voldemort and his twisted beliefs of pureblood supremacy," Harry said. "Magic is magic, no matter where it comes from, pureblood or muggleborn. But the only way to do that is to make sure that Voldemort and his ilk are utterly defeated. And to do that, I need help, people that I can trust."

"But we are just teenagers, not Aurors or Hit-Wizards," Padma Patil said. "We can't fight Death Eaters."

"Yes, we can," Harry said. "Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville and I all fought against Voldemort's best at the Ministry last June. The Death Eaters are nothing more than thugs who hid behind masks and use fear to fight their battles."

"But they use Unforgivables, how can we fight that?" Lavender asked.

"The Unforgivables have three key weaknesses," Harry said. "They can not be performed silently, they must be spoken out loud, and they are very draining to perform magically."

"So what if they have to be performed verbally, what does that matter when they can kill you with one touch, control your mind or cause immense pain?" Terry shouted.

"The second key weakness is the same weakness that all spells have," Harry said. "They must touch you in order to harm you. They all can be dodged or blocked by physical objects."

"So?"

"So by Summoning something into the spells' paths or conjuring something to block the spell will stop any of the Unforgivables," Harry explained.

"Ok Potter, you told us two weaknesses that the Unforgivables have but you still haven't told us why we should risk our lives fighting the Dark Lord?" Zacharias Smith asked.

"Because if we do not fight against Voldemort, then he will win," Harry said, pinning the arrogant Hufflepuff with a hard stare that made Hufflepuff swallow audibly. "And if Voldemort wins, then anyone who doesn't bow down to him will be killed. And I will not kneel at the feet of anyone except the woman I plan to marry someday."

Several of the girls giggled at Harry's thoughts of marriage, many girls had the idea and dream of becoming the next Mrs. Potter.

"If you don't want to fight, I will not force you to fight with us," Harry said, staring at Zacharias. The Hufflepuff sixth-year had always been a thorn in Harry's side since the birth of the DA last year, constantly making snide comments or calling into question Harry's ability as a teacher and his methods. If Harry didn't know better, he would say that Zacharias was the Hufflepuff version of Draco Malfoy, though Smith seemed to be a bit quieter about announcing his thoughts on blood and bigotry. "But if you turn against me or mine, I will not hesitate to stop you."

Many of the DA seemed afraid of Harry now, with his vow and presence. Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance, both noting Harry's vow, so did Neville and Ginny. Luna looked as she always did, spacey and clueless, though she did notice that Harry said stop, not kill or maim.

"But Harry, you still haven't told us why we should be the ones who fight Voldemort?" Neville asked. "Why can't we let the adults handle it?"

"Because as I said earlier, the Ministry and the previous generation have failed to fix or eliminate the problem," Harry said. ""The Ministry refused to truly wipe out the Death Eaters and Voldemort's power base because they were all too willing to accept bribes, or just sweep things under the rug, out of sight, out of mind. I refuse to believe that this is what my parents sacrificed their lives for, for Voldemort or another Dark Witch or Wizard to pop up every ten years or so. What about yours Neville, or yours Susan? Would your parents be happy with what the Ministry has allowed to happen, the Ministry that they all worked for/"

Neville and Susan shook and bowed their heads. While Harry's story was legendary, the fates of the Longbottoms and Bones were just as tragic if only a bit overshadowed by the fate of the Potters. The Longbottoms had been tortured into a semi-comatose state just days after Voldemort's failed attempt on the Potters by Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband, brother-in-law and Barty Crouch Jr. Susan's parents, Thomas and Nancy Bones, had been killed about two weeks after Voldemort's fall. They had been cornered by Antonin Dolohov and several other Death Eaters, and had been killed though not before taking down four Death Eaters with them. Susan had been with her Aunt Amelia who had been recovering from being injured in the Longbottom attack.

"With the Ministry incapable, and Dumbledore's Order ineffective, it falls to us to fight against Voldemort," Harry said. "To fight for what is right. Voldemort will not stand for any opposition, you are either one of his or an enemy. And he will not show mercy on his enemies. But if you would like to live a life in servitude to a crazed megalomaniac bent on torture, destruction and death, then by all means join Voldemort."

Several members gulped as they felt Harry's magic flare causing his eyes to glow a bright glowing green and his hair started to flutter in a swirling wind. The DA seemed to huddle closer together as Harry stood up and his shadow grew, darkening the candles and fire in the grate that illuminated the room.

"Harry, please," Hermione said, stepping over to Harry's side. "None of us would join Voldemort but they are just wondering why they should follow you."

Harry sighed and gathered himself. The winds died away and when he opened his eyes, they were his normal piercing shade of green. "Look you guys, I know that asking you to follow me is a lot," Harry said. "I don't really have an answer for you aside from you all need to decide who to follow. I would ask you to not follow anyone blindly, not me, not Dumbledore and not the Ministry. Decide for yourselves the path you wish to take. But I will teach anyone who wishes it."

Harry sat back down and looked at each member of the DA in the eye, trying to gauge his or her intentions. The DA members all began muttering and whispering amongst each other; Harry didn't listen in, wanting the group to make the decision for themselves. He knew that the group that went with him to the Ministry would join him but he wasn't sure about the majority of the others. He was also concerned about what he could teach the group. Harry resolved to write a letter to Remus, Moody and Colonel Evans about what to teach about.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice brought Harry from his thoughts. Looking up, Harry saw that the entire room was watching him again.

"Yes Hermione?" he asked.

"It seems like the group has decided," Hermione said.

"And?"

"We're with you mate," Ron said. "To the brink."

A glowing sense of pride and happiness filled Harry as he once more met each pair of eyes in the room. "Excellent," he said. "Now, I hope to met at least once a week, possibly twice a week but first I need to speak with the Headmaster about the DA becoming an open club as well as to come up with a lesson plan."

"You don't even know what you are going to teach us?" Zacharias Smith shouted.

"I have some ideas but since I wasn't sure if the DA would continue, I didn't make all too many," Harry admitted. "But don't worry, come our first meeting, you'll be learning from the word go."

* * *

Harry returned to the castle in high spirits but those spirits quickly took a nosedive as he found that the Room of Requirement would not open for him, no matter what he tried. After a good fifteen minutes, Harry left the seventh floor corridor in search of another place where the DA could practice. He did find a large abandoned classroom on the fifth floor, it wasn't ideal but it would work for the time being. Harry then returned to the common room knowing that he should start writing his letter to Remus, Moody and Colonel Evans.

"There you are Harry, we've been looking for you all afternoon!" Ron said as Harry entered the common room through the portrait hole. He, Hermione, Ginny and Neville were sitting at a table right in front of the fireplace, Hermione had several scrolls of parchment laid out in front of her and she was scribbling rapidly on another. "Where have you been?"

"Trying to find a spot where the DA can practice without getting disturbed," Harry answered.

"The Room of Requirement of course, just like last year," Ginny said.

"We can't use the Room this year," Harry said. "One, everyone knows where it is after what happened with Umbridge. Also, someone is using the Room right now and I can't seem to get inside. So we can't count on the Room being available for our use. But I did find another place for us to meet and practice. There is a large unused classroom on the fifth floor that we can use."

"Someone was using the Room of Requirement? Do you know who it was?" Neville asked. Harry shook his head.

"I don't," he said. "The Room wouldn't let me get inside, no matter what I did."

"Ok Harry but why don't you take a look at these lesson plans for the DA?" Hermione said pushing across a scroll of parchment to Harry.

Harry picked up the parchment and began reading it. He was quite impressed that Hermione had managed to come up with such a detailed lesson plan for the DA so quickly but he wasn't surprised, she had been keeping himself and Ron afloat in their schooling since coming to Hogwarts.

"This is great Hermione," Harry said. "I think everyone will enjoy these meetings. But I think that at least for those fifth year and up, we should start on mastering a non-verbal **Disarming Charm**."

"But we are already learning that in Defense from Snape, why do we need to learn something that we are already taking classes for?" Neville asked.

"As much as I hate to admit it but Snape has a point about non-verbal spells," Harry said with a look of distaste. "Like a lot of people said earlier, we are only teenagers and because of that, our enemies will underestimate us. Very few witches or wizards can perform non-verbal magic in a non-threatening environment, let alone in a fight. Even if it just a **Disarming Charm**, that one spell can mean the difference between life and death."

"You know that some people are going to not be able to perform the spell, and they won't like relearning a second year spell," Hermione said.

"I don't care," Harry said. "I am not doing this for popularity points Hermione, I am doing this to keep people alive. If this idea can save even one person's life when they are fighting Death Eaters, it will be worth any complaining and whining that I might get from the group."

"Harry, we aren't arguing with you," Neville said. "Just pointing out that it will not be a popular decision."

Harry nodded. "I know but I am still going to do this. If they don't like it, then they don't need to come. I am not going to cater to those who have no idea what they are going to come up against in the future."

"We understand Harry," Ginny said, feeling slightly intimidated by Harry's tone and attitude. "We are just telling you what you might face from those who don't understand."

"Thank you," Harry said. "I will make sure I don't get too angry if people start questioning me or my methods. I'm going to lay down for a bit, see you guys at dinner."

The others watched as Harry stood up and walked up the spiraling staircase to the boys' dormitory.

"What's going on with him?" Neville asked, looking at Hermione and Ron. "I know that Harry has been through a lot, Merlin knows that he could use a break but he sounds a bit like Malfoy or the other pureblood bigots, how he won't stand for people questioning him."

"It's not like that Neville," Hermione said. "You are right that Harry has had a very hard life, I am pretty sure that none of us even know half of what Harry has had to go through but Harry is nothing like Malfoy or those buffoons who believe in pureblood supremacy. Harry just knows how difficult this fight is going to be and he wants everyone else to know that and to survive it."

Harry pushed open the door to the sixth-year boy's dormitory and walked over to the side table next to his bed. There was a scroll of parchment on it and a fountain ink pen. Harry had taken to writing letters and his essays with a fountain pen instead of a quill since the pen wouldn't run out of ink as quickly, and so far his professors hadn't said anything about the change. Pulling the parchment into his lap, Harry began writing the first of three letters he had been thinking about since the start of the year.

_Dear Colonel Evans,_

_ Well sir, I've been back at Hogwarts for only three weeks and once again the weight of the world is dumped on my shoulders. Merlin, I sound like such a teenager right there. I know that I am a teenager, and I would love this letter to be nothing more than me whinging about school or girl trouble, and act like a normal teenager for once but then I suppose I wouldn't be Harry Potter._

_ Anyway, I need some advice. My friends and I are restarting the DA, that defense group that we formed last year, and I need some ideas on what to train the members in. I am planning on teaching them a non-verbal _**Disarming Charm** _first, since it saved your life but after that, I don't really know. So do you have any ideas on what I can teach the group? I am going to be sending letters to one of my former Defense Professors and a former Auror for advice as well but I would like your opinion as well._

_ And speaking of Defense, Snape is the new Defense Professor and even though Defense is his dream job, he not any better of a teacher at Defense than he was at Potions. And he is as big an arse as ever. I just don't get why Dumbledore trusts him so much. Why does Dumbledore have him in such a position of power and let him blatantly favor the Slytherins and Voldemort supporters? Dumbledore has always talked about giving people a second chance and that not all is as it seems. But I just can't get past the way Snape has treated me and my friends, and anyone not a Slytherin, and what my father wrote about him in his journal._

_ I know that my father and Sirius were right berks to Snape while they were at Hogwarts but it does seem that Snape was willing to fight fire with fire. He would have a dangerous spell, hex or curse ready to go whenever my dad or Sirius were in the area. I am not proud of how my father or Sirius acted, they acted just like Dudley does but I refuse to believe that my dad and Sirius are supposed to shoulder all the blame for what happened. Maybe I am just being naïve but I can't just believe that the man who went to fight Voldemort without a wand in an attempt to give his wife and son a chance to escape would really be such a berk and a bully._

_ Anyway, I would love any advice that you might have for what I can teach my friends to survive against the Death Eaters. I just know that something is going to happen before the school year is out, it has happened every year since I've come to Hogwarts, Voldemort has made some attempt on my life and this year I feel will be no different._

_ Harry_

Harry waved his wand over the parchment and the ink quickly dried. He carefully folded the letter and set it on the table before falling back onto his bed, his lanky body hanging off both sides. Harry closed his eyes, trying to organize his racing thoughts. He wasn't sure what to write to Moony, the werewolf had been quite silent since Harry's birthday. Sure they had aired out their issues, or Harry had, at the party but there had been nothing from the last remaining Marauder since.

_Dear Moony,_

_ I know I haven't written much but I need some advice. We (Hermione, Ron and myself) are restarting the DA this year since Snape isn't going to teach us anything in Defense. But I need some help coming up with lessons and spells to teach the DA. I don't want to just have Hermione do all the work coming up with lesson plans like last year. My first lesson idea is to teach the group a non-verbal _**Disarming Charm** _but after that I am coming up empty. Those books you and Padfoot gave me for Christmas last year were immensely helpful and if you know any other books like those, I would gladly order them. _

_ Please write back when you can,_

_ Harry_

After setting aside the letter to Lupin, Harry quickly scratched out a letter to Mad-Eye Moody asking for advice about lesson plans and perhaps even some training methods that Aurors used. Sealing up the letters, Harry left the dormitory and made his way up to the Owlery. As soon as he entered the Owlery, Hedwig swooped down from the rafters and silently landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Hey there girl, up for a long trip?" Harry asked. Hedwig hooted and bobbed her head. Harry smiled softly at his familiar. "Great, here are three letters, first is to Colonel Evans, second to Moony and the last to Mad-Eye Moody. Take your time ok Hedwig and have a safe flight."

Hedwig let Harry tie the letters to her leg and nipped his finger gently before flying off on silent wings out the window. Harry followed his owl to the window and watched her vanish into the night over the Forbidden Forest.

After a few moments, Harry left the Owlery and headed toward the Library. He wanted to try and find more information about the Nightfury, Harry was still having trouble with his wand and control of his magic when he cast spells with the new wand. It still seemed to fight him for proper control. And so far, Harry hadn't found any solid information about the Nightfury in any of the books he had read including Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and the Monster Book of Monsters. He hadn't spoken with Hagrid just yet, mostly because of Hagrid's inability to keep a secret. Harry didn't want anyone knowing that he had a second wand especially Voldemort and his supporters. Harry was allowed his own secrets, Dumbledore had them, Ron and Hermione had them, and the Minister of Magic had them, so why couldn't he have secrets? For once in his life, Harry was going to be the one keeping secrets from everyone in his life.

**A/N: First things first, I am so sorry about the delay in this update. These last few months have been really busy with my job and I was not able to write, edit and post this chapter. I've got a couple of weeks free so I will be working on updating this and _Hidden Potential_ as much as I can but I can't promise anything. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that it was worth the wait. Til Next Time,**

**SlyNinjaKnight**


End file.
